Something Wicked This Way Comes
by mrs claire louise potter
Summary: Harry goes back to teach at Hogwarts, many years after believing he defeated Voldemort. Shortly after his old love and best friend Hermione Granger( Weasley) joins him also to teach. Will things pick up where they left off? Or is the past best lest alone?


Something wicked This WAY COMES.

 **Chapter One: Start of Term.**

"Harry sweetie, come on. It's time to get up, you and phe' have to catch the train, harry come on. Wake up, I made you a coffee."

"Five more minutes, Claire." Harry moaned whilst burying his head deeper into his pillow.

"No, now lazy bones, your son is waiting, we have to leave in half an hour, so move NOW!"

Groaning, Harry turned onto his side and sat up yawning and stretching. Throwing his good leg over his side of the bed, he stretched again then reached down to the floor and picked his other leg up and attached it.

"I can't believe I'm going back to that place after all this time, Claire I wonder if it's changed at all."

"Well you best hurry if you want to find out, Harry. I'll go and see if Phe' is ready, drink your coffee."

"Yes mum." Harry grinned at her, and she flashed him a sexy smile before leaving the room.

Harry stood and retrieved his beige slacks and a red t-shirt and slipped them on. Then he made his way to the bathroom to wash and shave.  
Claire walked towards her son's room after leaving Harry and paused when she heard voices...

"It's not fair phe' I'm not going till next year, I'm going to be here all alone."

"Oh Terri, you'll be there soon enough, think of it my way. I'll have dad for a professor so won't be getting away with anything. Now, that's not fair, and, if I make Gryffindor, he'll be my head of house, so that's a double whammy."

Claire had heard enough and she stormed into the room startling them both.

"Phoenix harry potter, what do you mean by 'not getting away with anything. I won't have you stressing your dad out at Hogwarts. He'll have enough on his plate without you causing him any extra trouble. You will behave young man, you hear me.'

Phoenix hung his head and mumbled under his breath.

"Pardon? What was that?"

"I said sorry, mum, I'll behave."

"OK good, now is your trunk packed?"

"Yes, mum, just finished."

"Good, go downstairs and wait for your dad, "

Phoenix did as he was asked and left the room, Terri went to follow, but Claire held her back, and took hold of her shoulders.

"Terri, please don't be upset that Phe' is going to Hogwarts, you will see him on holidays and you'll be there soon yourself, OK?"

"I guess, it will just be strange not having him here, I'm going to miss him, is all."

"I know Terri, I am too, and your dad too, are you not going to miss him, at all?"

"Of course mummy, I love papa, but phe, well he's my big brother, and he's cooler than papa. Don't tell him I said that." Terri said with a slight grin on her face.

"I won't hunny." Claire said smiling and hugging her daughter to her.

"Are you ready girls?" Harry asked poking his head round the door.

"Ready" Claire announced

the three of them walked down the long staircase together. Harry turned to Claire just before entering the kitchen.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, Harry, me too."

"Ron, come on...Ron get up. The boys are ready to go, we only have half an hour...Ron...MOVE!"

Hermione Weasley was shaking her husband's groaning form.

"OK I'm getting up 'Mione, sheesh, give a guy a break."

"Gladly Ron, I'll break your nose if you don't move it now."

"Nag, nag, nag, nag, is that all you can ever do, Mione,"

"Yes Ronald, it is because it's the only thing that gets you to shift your big flabby backside, now move it."

And with that she turned on her heal and stormed out of the room. Clearly stressed and leaving Ron to feel guilty at snapping at her.

Hermione was in their kitchen making her son's some sandwiches for the trip to Hogwarts when Ron came in.

"Hermione, can I say sorry without you biting my head off?"

Hermione didn't answer straight away. She continued to butter the bread. She was dressed in a knee length beige skirt, a red t-shirt and had on tan heels. Ron looked at her carefully taking in her appearance, she would make a rubbish bag look sexy, he thought to himself. He knew he was lucky to have her, his wife was beautiful, he needed to tell her more often.  
He remembered when they first became a couple, she had recently gone through some bad times after her then boyfriend, his other best friend Harry Potter had left to fight Voldemort. He hadn't come back and Hermione had been in a right state. That was were Ron himself had come in. He had been there for her, to comfort her. In time he had fell for her and they had married then the twins came along. When they heard from an old friend that Harry had married and had a child on the way Hermione took it hard but soon got over it and got on with her life. But Ron knew she would never forget Harry.

"You can, but I can't promise anything, I'm still mad at you."

"Well then, here goes. I'm sorry babe, please forgive my big flabby backside for being an idiot." Ron grinned.

He walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her neck, which usually turned her to mush, but today she wasn't having any of it. She turned to face him, and looked into his eyes before speaking calmly, too calmly.

"Ron, I want a divorce."

 **Chapter Two: The Meeting.**

"A...a...divorce, but... 'Mione, why? Surely we can work it out, please reconsider...?"

"No Ron, I've...we've drifted apart. I want a divorce, that's the end of it."

"No...it...it's not Hermione ...please...is there...is there...someone else...do you want someone else?"

"Honestly Ronald, I have three kids and a house to run, when do you suppose I have time for someone else, I just think we've drifted apart...I. Don't think I love you that way anymore."

"No, please 'Mione, you can't do this, think of the children, they need us...I...need us, I love you so much 'Mione, please reconsider."

Hermione looked him in the eye, could see the pain in them. She could see he was serious, she knew he loved her but the arguments and constant bickering where getting to her. Sighing she looked at him and spoke.

"Ok Ronald, I'll give you a second chance, but if you mess up this time, I'm gone. I warn you Ronald, I'll not take any more of your sloppiness."

"Ok, ok I can do that, here sit down take a load off, let me finish that."

Ron went to grab the knife but in his haste to help, he caught Hermione's finger cutting into her flesh, red blood came squirting out, all over the freshly buttered bread. Hermione's face grew red and Ron knew what was coming. He dropped the knife in the sink, held his hands up and backed away from her.

"Ronald...ow...now look what you've done, I suggest you leave me alone before I reconsider my reconsideration's."

Ron turned and left the room, as Hermione tossed the sandwiches into the trash, her temper rising as she forced herself to remain calm, this was her son's first day at School she was not going to allow her idiot of a husband spoil it. Ron sighed as he left the room, best to give her a wide berth, he thought. How stupid could he be, the moment he gets a second chance, he ruins it by stabbing his wife. Oh man, he was the stupidest bloke alive.

"Ok, phe' step into the fire and say clearly, 'Diagon Alley', we need to get a few things before heading to King's Cross."

"Ok dad, see you there."

Phoenix stepped into the fire and muttered his destination, however he didn't say it quite right,

"Diagonally"

He disappeared and Harry looked at Claire nervously.

"What did he say Harry?"

"Diagonally...oh dear we better go find him... come on."

All three of the remaining Potter's stepped into the fire and Harry threw some floo powder at their feet, muttering 'the leaky cauldron' they all vanished in green flames.

They found themselves in the leaky cauldron in a back room that was specifically kept for flooer's. Walking into the main bar Harry left his wife and daughter and went to find his son.

Making his way to the back of the pub he tapped the dividing wall and it opened to reveal his favourite place in the whole wizarding world. Diagon Alley.  
Stepping into the alley he looked around him for any sign of his son. He stopped by Magical Menagerie and asked an old wizard if he had seen a boy who looked like himself, the old wizard pointed to Harry's least favourite place, Knockturn alley.  
He walked down the dark smelly steps that led into the pits of Knockturn Alley and heard his son's voice in the distance.

"No...Please...I...I'll be fine, please let me go..."

"Phoenix... Is that you...son?"

At the sound of Harry's voice the unsavoury sorts crowding him dispersed into the shadows and Phoenix ran to his father's side, his face showing relief. Harry took hold of his son's robes and pulled him out of the alley.

"Are you ok Phe', they didn't hurt you? Did they?"

"No dad, but they scared me, that old hag had her bony hands on my shoulder." he shivered at the memory.

"You want to stay away from there son, only the darkest of witches and wizards go down that alley."

"Ok dad, I don't think I'd go down there willingly again anyway, that place is scary...Where's mum and Terri?"

"In the leaky cauldron, come on lets go back."

Harry and phoenix walked back to the entrance of the pub and entered. Harry searched the bar for his girls and his eyes fell on a familiar face, just walking out of the flooing room brushing down her clothes. She was fussing over two identical boys, while a cute little girl with long reddish brown hair was tugging at her skirt. Ron walked out behind her and was in the process of trying to distract the little girl away from an obviously stressed Hermione. His old friends hadn't seen him yet but Harry knew it was inevitable as Claire and Terri were stood less than 10 yards from them. Breathing deeply he walked up to them.

"Hi guys, long time no see."

Hermione spun round so fast at the sound of his voice that she nearly fell over her own feet.

"Ha...Harry?"

 **Chapter Three: Departure.**

"Hello Hermione, you look...well!"

Harry said looking her up and down,

"Hiya Ron, man you've gotten taller, if that's possible."

"Ha...Harry, is it really you mate, whoa" Ron, gasped.

Claire walked up to Harry and placed her arm around his waist. Hermione looked away. Harry looked down at his wife, into her inquiring eyes. He had told her about his old friends, but he had left out the part where he and Hermione had been a couple.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Harry."?

"Oh, yes, right, Hermione, Ron, this is Claire, my wife. Claire, these are my oldest friends in the whole world, Hermione and Ron Weasley."

Claire nodded at each of them and held her hand out, Ron looked at her strange, unsure of what this gesture meant, but immediately felt stupid as Hermione took Claire's hand, and shook it up and down, must be a muggle gesture, he thought to himself, and following Hermione's lead he too shook Claire's hand.

"I've heard so much about you two, from stories Harry told our kids, you three were pretty tight back in school."

"Kids? Harry, last I heard you were expecting your first." Hermione looked at Harry questionly.

"Yes we have two, a girl and a boy, Phoenix is eleven and Theresa is ten, that's them over there talking to those two boys."

"Oh they would be ours, that's Clark and Jimmy, our twins, they start Hogwarts today as well, let's hope they become as good a bunch of friends as we were, eh Harry."  
Hermione was looking him deep in the eye, he was getting uncomfortable, and he averted his eyes to the huge wall clock that was sat above the bar.

"Mummy, I need go pee-pee" a little voice piped up, and Harry looked down to see a pretty little girl with long brownish-red hair tugging at Hermione's skirt.  
Hermione bent down and looked her daughter in the face

"Ok sweetie, give me one minute while I send the boys of with daddy then I'll take you, ok."  
The little girl smiled and nodded, Hermione stood up, and turned to Ron.

"Do you think you could get the twins to the train, while I take Lois to the lavatory, and try not to mess that up Ronald."

"Yes, Mione! Jimmy, Clark, come on we've got our orders, let's go."

Ron looked at Harry and rolled his eyes, making Harry laugh, which in turn made Hermione look at them and throw daggers, at them both. Still the same, Harry thought, they were still arguing, just like old times.

"Phe', Terri, come on, we've got to go now."

"The train will be leaving soon, lads, come on, we'll walk with Harry and the rest of the group."

"Harry? Are you THE Harry from dad's stories?"Clark asked in awe

"Yea did you really fight the dark wizard Voldemort and get rid of him?"

"Ahhh I see you're fathers been talking about me has he, Yes I am Harry Potter, young man, and I did fight Voldemort and defeat him."

Harry was now grinning at the two boys who were looking at him in total awe.

"Wicked" they both said in unison and Harry got an image of Fred and George Weasley flashing through his mind, he smiled.

Harry, Claire, Ron and the kids all made their way out to the platform, and found the barrier wall, Hermione and Lois soon caught up and they walked through the barrier, the children all gasped in awe at the sight in their vision, the train was as the trio had remembered it, not one slight change except that it looked smaller, but then again the trio were adults now, it was bound to look smaller to them.

Harry limped along the long platform, levitating Phoenix's trunk, beside him as he went, Claire was chatting to Terri, who had a permanent expression of awe on her pretty little face, as she brushed her brown hair out of her eyes, Hermione gave her a long look, she should have been her daughter, if only Harry had stayed, if only he hadn't left, they could be blissfully happy, her eyes drifted to Harry's back, he was wearing a tight red top that hugged his chest beautifully and beige trousers, then her thoughts drifted to the way he walked, why was he limping?, what had happened to his leg? Was that a flash of silver she saw as he lifted his leg up onto the train's step?  
As if Ron had read her thoughts, he said to her.

"Why do you suppose Harry is limping Hermione?"

She looked at Ron and noticed the sudden shocked expression on his face, he had just seen the metal too, what had happened to their friend? How had he lost his leg? Hermione stepped forward to ask him, but Ron held her back, shaking his head.

"He might not want to talk about it. Don't push him Hermione."

Hermione gave him an evil look, but she had to admit he was right. She resigned herself to not knowing. The group reached the train doors and Ron called to the twins, and they all stepped onto the train apart from the mum's and daughters, who were stood waiting on the platform.

"Come on then kids, let's get you seated." Harry called to the twins and Phoenix, and they disappeared, in the throng of people.

"Claire." Hermione asked

"How did Harry lose his leg."

"So you noticed then, oh he's not going to like this, he's very conscious of his limp, I don't know if I should be the one to tell you what happened, it took him a while to come to terms with it."

"Please Claire, I'm his oldest friend, I would like to know."

"Well ok then." Claire pushed her blond hair behind her ear and pulled Hermione to one side.

"It was Vol..." Claire shuddered

"Voldemort?" Hermione finished for her.

"Yes, a couple of weeks before I met Harry, he fought him to the death, I used to work in St Mungo's, I'm a healer you see, but anyway, he came in, in a real state, Voldemort had used a severing charm on his leg and left arm, we managed to save the arm, but his leg was already dead, he was in a coma for three months and when he came round he was severely depressed."

Hermione gasped, oh her poor Harry, what he must have gone through.

"So that's where you guys met, you where his carer?"

"Yea for about five months, until he was released, you see he had to learn to walk on one leg, it was hard for him, but with my help he managed it,"

"You guys really love each other don't you, did he ever, well, did he ever mention me, in those early months."

"Yea, he told me all about his friend the librarian, and his ginger friend, he used to talk about you with such love in his eyes, you must have been very close."

"Yes very." said Hermione  
she looked at Claire properly for the first time, with her long blond hair and emerald eyes, she was beautiful, she could see why harry had fell in love with her, and her daughter was just as beautiful, Terri had sandy brown long hair and emerald eyes just like her parents and she looked like harry, even down to the glasses she wore on her nose.  
Phoenix looked more like harry, he had the trade mark black messy hair and green eyes, but unlike his father and sister he didn't wear glasses.

The men returned and Ron walked over to Hermione and they stood waiting till the train was about to set off.

Harry walked over to Hermione and Ron and looked at them in the face.

"It's been great seeing you again, I'll be sure to go easy on Clark and Jimmy, I'm not like Snape."

Hermione was confused.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Oh that's right you don't know, I'm a professor now, me. I'm teaching D.A.D.A, Phoenix isn't happy, he's upset that he can't get away with any wrong doing in his first year, remind you of anyone."

Harry was grinning, and Hermione almost fainted, god how she loved it when he grinned, but, snapping out of her daydream she laughed back and wished him luck, then she pulled him into an awkward hug. Oh he felt so warm, she didn't want him to let go, but he did and hugged Ron too, then he went over to the remainder of his family.

"I'll send Hedwig when I get there so you know we are there OK, I better get on now, the train's about to leave, he limped over to his wife and daughter, kissing Claire tenderly on the lips he said his goodbyes. I love you Claire, and Terri, be a good girl for your mum, OK."

"Ok papa, I love you, I miss you already."

Hermione's felt a lump in her throat as Harry bent over to hug his daughter, and then he kissed Claire good bye again and stepped on the train, and out of Hermione's vision.

"So"  
Ron said as Hermione looked up at him.

"What happened to his leg?"

 **Chapter Four: The New Trio plus One.**

Phoenix, Jimmy and Clark were all sat in their own compartment, talking away about Hogwarts and what they thought it would be like.

"I heard that there was a huge library, and the professor there hates kids."

"Oh come on jimmy, who told you that, that's nonsense."

"Is not, Clark mum said, well not about the professor hating kids, but from the way mum talked about her she sounds horrid."

"Anyway who cares about a dusty old library, I heard there is a huge lake, with a giant squid in it that eats up students who go in too deep."

"No way, giant squids don't exist, they are make believe."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not"

"Boys, boys, please, the giant squid is real my dad told me, he saw it when he was at school when he did the tri-wizard there, and there are Mermaids and Gryndilows too." Phoenix, answered.

"Really Phoenix, did he see them, wicked"

"So do any of you know any spells?" Phoenix asked

"No my mum never let us practice on account that we are scatterbrains, her words,"

Phoenix laughed and at just that moment a head popped round the door of the compartment.

"I'm sorry, do you mind everywhere else is full?"

Phoenix looked up at the girl who had poked her head round the door, she had long bottom length straight brown hair and the most dazzling blue eyes he had ever seen, realizing he was sat there staring at this girl, he shook his head and nodded to her,

"Yea take a seat, I'm Phoenix Potter, and these are Clark and Jimmy Weasley." Phoenix introduced waving his hand to the twins.

"I'm Danielle, Danielle Lupin, nice to meet you boys."

"Lupin, did you say Lupin, you wouldn't happen to be related to Remus Lupin, the famous werewolf would you?"

"Shhhhh, I don't want everyone to know, and yes he is my father, why?"

"Oh my dad has talked about him a lot, he's quite fond of your dad, but he never said Remus had a kid."

"No he wouldn't, I was a secret, he didn't want anyone knowing, for fear it would make people exclude me, you know being the daughter of a werewolf, I'm part werewolf myself, but I don't transform fully, I only get the hairy face, and teeth and claws, but I have a nasty mood when I am her so I'd stay away from me at those times, he he. Wait, did you say your last name was Potter, as in Harry Potter, you related to him?"

"Yes he's my dad, and our new defence against the dark arts teacher."

"So, what is he like, I heard he lost a leg, fighting you-know-who, is it true?"

"Yea, it's true, but I don't really like talking about it."

"Ok no problems, we'll probably get to learn about it in class any way."

Phoenix looked away and out of the window while Danielle talked to the twins, why did everything he do have to revolve around his dads name, he was sick of being Harry Potter's son, he wanted to be himself, Phoenix, he swore to himself that this first year he would make a name for himself, he would shake the image of him being Harry Potters son, he would create a new image for himself, how he would do it, he had no idea, but he would do it.

The train ride went fast and soon they were stood at the edge of the black lake looking upon a sea of boats, in which they were expected to cross to get to Hogwarts, a huge man ushered them three at a time into the boats, and they set off magically across the lake, Phoenix knew who the huge man was, he had seen him many a time at his house, well, what part of the house he could fit in, he was very tall at least 12 ft. in height, and his name was Rubeus Hagrid, Hagrid for short, Phoenix greeted the large man with a hug, his arms barely reaching round the huge man's sides, and earning gasps from many of the first years at the sight of this embrace.

The journey across the lake seemed to take no time at all and soon the first years where clambering up the mountain side steps to get to the castle, once at the top the students all gasped in awe at the sight in front of them. It was magnificent, they made their way into the castle and Hagrid made them all stand together then he walked up the long staircase, and disappeared, the students looked around in wonderment at their surroundings, that they didn't notice the wizard who had stood in front of them, when they did though muffled gasps and whispering went all round the students, for they were face to face with the one, the only, the truly amazing Harry Potter.

The first years all looked at Professor Potter, in awe as he was instructing them, Phoenix heard a few girls giggling and whispering, as they looked at Harry and Phoenix felt physically sick, he was his dad for Merlin's sake. Harry looked his son's way and gave a slight grin which a few girls, stood behind Phoenix, misinterpreted as being for them and started giggling again. The bile in Phoenix's throat was growing and growing, he let his eyes roam around the huge Hogwarts main entrance instead, his dad had been right about this though, it was immense, the ceilings and walls were covered with paintings and moving portraits and he could only just make out the very top of the hall as the roof seemed to disappear behind reams and reams of floating candles. Phoenix looked at the huge doors to the great hall that were stood closed behind his dad, and he imagined walking down the aisles between tables as his dad had told him he did all those years ago, when he was a first year himself, Phoenix couldn't imagine his papa as a first year and wondered what he would have been like, but his thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of another familiar face, stood beside his dad, the woman was just as straight faced as always and Harry looked upon her as though this person was a god. Finally she spoke;

"Thank you Professor Potter, now all first years will follow Professor Potter into the great hall in a few moments, were the sorting will take place, I wish you all a good term and good luck," and with that she vanished into thin air, a lot of the students gasped and started whispering again, but Harry turned to face the door and walked towards it, Phoenix thought his dad was going to walk right into the door but at the last minute the huge doors opened and he walked the first years down the aisle he had heard so much about.

 **Chapter Five: First Year, First Week.**

The hall was huge, it lived up to its name, it was indeed a great hall, and as Phoenix walked down the aisles in between the long dining tables of the different houses, his thoughts drifted to the sorting, his dad had told him it was a hat who sorted them, but Phoenix couldn't imagine how a hat would be able to put them into houses, after all a hat was a hat, or was it, the first years stopped walking and were arranged in front of a large stage. On the stage was a small weak looking stool with a ripped, dusty looking rag on it, Phoenix wondered what was happening but his dad was simply smiling at him and the other first years, until he spoke.

"Welcome, first years, I am going to call your names and you will come up here and sit on this stool, I will then place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house, ok first we have Jon Goldman, come on Jon the hat won't bite."

A nervous looking boy with dark skin and even darker hair, walked slowly up to the stage and sat down on the stool, Professor Potter placed the rag on his head, but Phoenix could now see it was an old looking torn hat and to his amazement the hat started to speak.

"Ah, a courageous young man but very unsure of yourself, I think! HUFFLEPUFF!"

There was a huge round of applause from a table behind the first years as Jon Goldman jumped down of the stool looking very relieved and joined his new house.

"Ebony Malfoy"

Phoenix noticed his dad seemed to have a bit of trouble saying this name, and watched as a striking young blond stepped up to the stage, she was beautiful, her hair long and very blond and she had the most striking blue eyes Phoenix had ever seen.

"Ah." the hat said

"Another Malfoy, I know just what to do with you, SLYTHERIN"

The girl jumped down of the stool and made her way to her new house, Phoenix watched her, she was very graceful,

"Phoenix Potter"

she had him mesmerized, it was as if she had put a spell on him.

"PHOENIX POTTER"

He couldn't help himself, he just had to watch her, the way she flung her hair over her shoulder as she introduced herself to her new house mates, oh how he wanted to be in Slytherin,

"PHOENIX POTTER, WILL YOU GET YOUR BACKSIDE UP HERE NOW."

Phoenix's dads voice brought him back to reality, and he noticed all the first years were looking at him and giggling, his dad was about to explode, sheepishly he walked up to the stage and sat down under the hat.

"Ah, another Potter, yes very intelligent, just like your father,"

Phoenix looked towards his dad, and saw him blushing, if it were possible for him.

"But more of a trouble causer I see, you have a talent for well let's see, attracting trouble, yes that about sums you up young man, but were to put you, hmmmmm I think..."

"Slytherin please Slytherin" Phoenix whispered under his breath

"No I don't think slytherin would be a good house for you young man, better be, GRYFINDOR"

Disappointed Phoenix slid of the stool and went to join his new house, Clark and Jimmy were up next they got Gryffindor too, then Danielle she got Gryffindor as well, when the last first year was sorted, the woman from earlier stood up and announced they could eat, Phoenix looked at the table in front of him and gasped as mounds and mounds of food appeared out of thin air, hastily he tucked in filling his plate with chicken legs, mashed potato, sweetcorn and numerous other foods which delighted his stomach immensely.

Feeling very full, and very fat half an hour later, Headmistress McGonagall stood up and dismissed them, they left the great hall and followed the Gryffindor prefect back to the dorm. He was a tall boy with blond hair and blue eyes, Phoenix noticed a few of the girls pointing him out and giggling about him, man, he thought, girls are weird. They reached a portrait in a long corridor and for a moment phoenix thought the prefect had got lost until he mumbled two word's 'lion's den' and a portrait opened to reveal a hidden room, they walked through and stood around in awe.

"Ok boys dorms are up the stairs and down to your left, girls same on your right, welcome all of you to Gryffindor house, you may go about your business as you wish." the prefect advised them, as he left up the stairs. Phoenix sat down by the huge fire and pondered the day's events, Clark and Jimmy came and sat down at his side, and they talked into the night, it felt good for Phoenix to be at Hogwarts after hearing so much about it from his dad, but he would have to apply himself especially as his dad would be teaching him.

The next day, dawned bright, Phoenix, Clark, and the two other Gryffindor's who went by the names of Toby Longbottom and Jules Finnegan woke sleepily and sat up, Phoenix had to blink a few times as his bed was right in front of the window, across the room and he was nearly blinded by the sun's rays.  
Phoenix looked around at his dorm mates, and smiled, Jimmy was lying on his back, his mouth open, and his head halfway under his pillow, snoring away.

"He's just like our dad, he sleeps like that."

"He should wake up now, we have to go down to breakfast..."

"...Did someone say breakfast...?"

Phoenix and Clark looked towards Jimmy's bed he was starting to sit up and looked confusingly at the pillow he pulled of his face, before throwing it down and jumping up out of bed, before he disappeared into the boys bathroom he stretched and yawned then vanished from there sight, Clark looked at Phoenix, Toby and Jules and burst into laughter.

"He always does that, you only have to mention food and him and dad are sat at the dining table, chomping at the bit, waiting for the food to be put in front of them, mum gets really mad at them both for it."

"I can imagine... dad, what are you doing here..?"

Harry stood in the doorway, of the boy's dorm, smiling down at his only son.

"That's Professor Potter to you, phe', and I just came to see if you were awake yet, I know how you can be in a morning, I... I don't believe it, you are in my old bed, I used to sleep here..."

Harry went and sat on his sons bed and looked around, Phoenix was looking at him in horror, here was his dad, a professor no doubt, sat in his dorm room, while the other boys were sat muffling giggles at the sight, oh man he wasn't going to live this down now,.

"Err... Professor, shouldn't you be getting your lessons planned or something."

He was looking at Harry, pleading with his eyes for him to go, and leave him alone, but Harry didn't notice.

"Na, it's all done son,"

Phoenix cringed

"And besides I wanted to see you, I miss waking up and you're not banging around in your boxers in the kitchen." Harry sighed and looked into space, while Phoenix wished the bed would just swallow him right there and then.

"Well, I better let you all get dressed, I'll see you in the great hall Phe', bye boys, don't dillydally now."

Harry stood and walked back to the door, but not before looking back at Phoenix and smiling, then he left and Phoenix held his breath, waiting for it, for what he knew would come, but he was pleasantly surprised.

"He seems nice, not at all like what I've heard about him." Toby piped up.

"Yea, what's he going to be teaching again, phoenix." Jules asked

"E...err... defense against the dark arts, you...you guys don't think he's weird then, you know a bit strange, what with his limp an all?"

"Heck no, he's the bomb, some of the things he's done in this very building, I mean the stone thingy, the big snake, and the tri wizard tourney, he's done it all, I still can't believe we are sharing with the great man's son."

Phoenix felt his cheeks redden, and he looked away, slowly he climbed out of bed and retrieved his clothes, then making his way to the boys bathroom he took a shower and brushed his teeth, then dressing, he made his way back to his dorm to put his showering kit away then made his way to the common room, where he found Danielle sat in a chair, reading a lesson book.

"Morning Danielle, you sleep OK?"

"wh...oh Hiya Phoenix, yea, I did, those beds are amazingly soft, oh and please call me Danni, everyone does, looking forward to lessons?"

"Good, yea they are, OK and not really."

Danni looked at him confused for a moment, then realizing that he had answered all her questions in one started laughing, Phoenix joined in, when they had recovered, Phoenix sat down at her side, and looked over at her , her head once again in her book, but she had a smile on her face and kept chuckling to herself, she was pretty, he thought, not as much so as Ebony, but she was easy on the eye., with her long brown hair, which was now plaited , it could easily be long enough for her to sit on, and her eyes were the deepest blue he had ever seen. She was beautiful, her eyes met his and he looked away.

"So Phe, you don't mind if I call you Phe do you?"

Phoenix shook his head, still not looking at her.

"Why did you want to be in Slytherin?"

His head snapped round to face her, she was blunt, he would give her that, he opened his mouth to talk but no words came out.

"Yes she was pretty wasn't she, but a little self-centered, you want to know how I knew what you were thinking eh phe?"

"I am psychic, Phe, my parents don't know where it comes from, must have been my grandparents, because my mother is a metamorphosis, and my father a ...a werewolf."

Phoenix nodded his understanding, and they both sat looking at the fire.

An hour later, Phoenix, Clark , Jimmy, and Danni, were all sat in the great hall, enjoying a delicious breakfast, Jimmy was stuffing his face and Danni was looking at him in disgust, Phoenix laughed at her face and she turned her eyes on him, but he was no longer looking at her, his eyes were on the other side of the room, Danni followed his gaze to the source of his glare, Ebony Malfoy was walking towards her table, and Phoenix couldn't take his eyes of her, he seemed to be barely breathing, as she glided to her seat, she sat down and looked around, Phoenix's eyes narrowed as she started talking to a blond haired boy and laughing at his joke's. Danni nudged him and his head snapped round, she nodded towards the staff table, and he noticed that Headmistress McGonagall was rising from her chair.

"Welcome, welcome first years to your first day at Hogwarts, you're timetables will be along in just a moment, but first a few notices, first years please note that the forest is out of bounds, as is the corridor on the seventh floor, due to its requirement of repair, please do not attempt to walk along it as it is having a few problems, mainly it likes to eat anything that walks across it.

"Wicked" Clark and Jimmy whispered at once, Phoenix laughed.

"Now you will please open your timetables, and proceed to your first lesson, if you have any trouble finding your classes." she broke off and looked at Phoenix's father at this point before carrying on Harry just smiled, and whistled slightly looking anywhere but at his friend.

"Please ask a teacher or a prefect to direct you, thank you, that will be all, you may go."

All across the hall, rolled up parchments were falling out of thin air onto the laps of the first years, Phoenix's fell just short of his porridge and he unwrapped it, and started scanning it.

8:30 -9:30 Transfiguration- room 1 first floor  
9:45 - 11:00 Herbology - greenhouse 1  
11:15- 12:30 Potions - dungeons room 2  
12:30 - 1:30 lunch  
1:30 - 3:30 Defense against the dark arts room 1, floor 2  
3:30- 4:30 history of magic- room 1 third floor

" Oh cool, double defense, that should be brilliant, Phoenix isn't that what your dad is teaching?"

"Yea, he is, well we don't have him till this afternoon, come on guys we better get to transfiguration"

The four 11 year olds left the great hall, without looking back, and headed to the first floor.  
Meanwhile, Harry watched his son leave, he would have him this afternoon, for his first defense class and he couldn't wait, to teach him and Hermione's kids all he knew. His thoughts slipped to Hermione, she had looked really well when he had seen her yesterday, apart from a bandage round her hand, he wondered what had happened, he was pleased she and Ron had gotten together, he had wanted to return to her when he had gotten his memory back, but he had heard she had married Ron by this time, and he himself had fell in love with Claire, but he never forgot what they had together, what they went through, but all that was in the past now, and he had his son to think about . He looked to the great hall doors were his son had exited two minutes before and sighing, he stood up bid farewell to his favorite teacher Professor Mcgonagil and headed for his first lesson with the third years.

 **Chapter Six: Friendship.**

The morning went fast for Phoenix, he thought his favorite lesson so far would have to be Herbology, with Professor Sprout, his dad had told him how good a teacher she was, and he could see that she was, they had talked mainly for their first lesson, about Mandrakes and their properties, Phe couldn't wait till the next lesson when they would be re-potting them.  
He and his three friends were sat in the great hall tucking into a well-deserved lunch, Jimmy stuffing his face again and Danielle wearing the same disgusted face as she had that morning, Phoenix was just refilling his plate with meat pie and mash when his dad walked up to him.

"Had a good morning so far Phe'?"

"Wha...oh hi dad...err Professor, yes sir."

"Yes Professor, I don't think I will get used to that in a hurry, well... anyway, don't be late for D.A.D.A, Phoenix, and don't worry." Harry bent down so his face was close to his sons," I won't embarrass you in class." Harry walked off after giving phoenix a wink.

"Do you think these benches can really eat students up, because I could really go for that right now?" Danni just grinned at his embarrassment.

Phoenix, bent as low as he could and looked towards the staff table, where to his complete horror, he saw Harry waving at him, Phoenix wondered if he could sneak out under the tables and vanish.

"Oh relax, Phe', you're dad's great, I heard Jenny Mathews talking about him in the girls toilets, earlier, she said he showed them the patronus charm, his is a stag right, Phe'?"

"Yea, it's brilliant, mines a bear,"

!" WHAT! You can do a patronus?"

"Well, you don't live with the great Harry Potter and not learn anything, he shows me and Terri loads of stuff."

"Terri?"

"My sister, she's ten, should be starting next year, I really miss her." He looked saddened.

"Yea I know what you mean I miss Lois like mad." interrupted Clark, Danni looked at him.

"Lois?"

"Our sister, she's only two, but she's so sweet" Clark answered.

"Oh you guys are so lucky, I'm an only child, I would love a brother or sister." Danni said looking into space

"I'll be your brother if you like Danni, I'll look after you"

Danni felt her throat tighten and her cheeks redden, that was the nicest thing anyone had said to her, apart from her parents, in a long time. She looked into Phoenix's serious face and choked out a strangled sob, before jumping up and running from the great hall.

She ran for her life, he couldn't get to close to her, she was too dangerous to be around, she ran up the long staircase and along corridors, until she got to the Gryffindor common room, what was the password? She couldn't remember it,

"Damn it, what is that dang password, oh"

"Lion's den"

said a voice behind her, she spun round and came face to face with the one person she was so desperate to avoid.

"Phoenix, thank you."

They climbed in through the portrait hole and found themselves in an empty common room, Danni walked over to the fire and sat down with her legs crossed, Phoenix copied her.

"Now do you want to tell me what that was all about Danni, why are you upset, if you don't want me as a brother it's ok, I'll just be a friend." he said with a slight grin on his handsome face, she couldn't help grinning

"It's... it's not that Phe', you are so kind to me, I just can't.. Can't get close to anyone because of my... err... problem, what if I hurt you on the full moon, I would never forgive myself... I just..."

Danni was shocked out of her speech, which by the way she had carefully scripted by Phoenix pulling her to him, and enfolding her in his arms.

"No matter what Danni, I am here for you, I will ride it out with you, and if you do manage to hurt me, I will forgive you, that is what brothers... and friends do, isn't it, you don't have to worry."

He was stroking her long hair now, and she had to admit that she did feel safe in his arms, he had been kind to her from the start and she felt very close to him at this moment, she knew he meant the words he had said, and she looked up into his face and whispered to him.

"Thank you Phoenix, for everything."  
She planted a kiss on his cheek and put her head back down.

****************************************  
"OK, turn to page, 6 in your books and read the first chapter please, then we will have a practical demonstration, you have half an hour."

Phoenix, opened his defense book and started reading, only half concentrating on the words in front of him, his mind kept wandering back to the kiss, Danni had given him, and the tingle it left on his cheek, he looked over to her, she was sat a row opposite, two desks down and was twirling her long hair as she chewed on a quill and read the pages, turning them over almost as soon as she had the last page. He looked down at the page and read the first line.

Blocking spells: - Protego

Protego, is a useful spell to learn if you are lacking in the basic arts of protection...

He looked up at Danni again, she was still reading, then he looked towards Professor Potter, and noticing he was watching him, put his head down, he didn't really need to read this as his dad had gone through it all with him already, so he let his thoughts wander back to Danni, she must have to go through a lot of pain every month, he tried thinking in his head when the next full moon was and resigned himself to looking it up in the observation tower after classes, he had promised Danni that he would help her, and he thought the first step would be to at least know when she was likely to transform.

"OK, books away please, divide into pairs please, we are going to practice the spell we have just been reading about."  
Professor Potter, waved his wand and all the desks vanished, after most of the students had finished gasping and muttering under their breaths at the magic they had just witnessed , they were asked to stand facing their partners, and waited for Professor Potter to begin, Phoenix looked at Danni , who was his partner and finally Professor Potter spoke

"OK students we are going to practice Protego, I want you to hex your partner with Langlock, don't worry it will only make your tongue stick to the roof of your mouth, I want the receiving partner to shout Protego at the same time and see how you do then swap round OK, go"

The room was full of shouts of Langlock and Protego, Phoenix got Danni on his first attempt, and she made him laugh when she tried to speak, then she got him back soon after, they spent the rest of the lesson, practicing until Harry told them to stop, and after waving his wand at the students who still had their tongues stuck to the roofs of their mouths he dismissed them.

 **Chapter Seven: Dangerous Fantasies and Helping Hands.**

The rest of the week went by quite quickly, with little happening, except one thing that made Phoenix smile every time he thought on it.

Phoenix was sat in the great hall, with Clark, and Danni, Thursday morning when Ebony Malfoy came up to him.

Flashback

"Hello Potter, the headmistress gave me this for you."

She handed him a rolled up parchment, and as he retrieved it his hand brushed hers and she raised her head up to him. He blushed and said a quick thank you, but she continued to stare at him, after five minutes she shook her head, and walked away, he looked after her and watched as she left the hall, he was about to stand up and follow her when Danni brought him back to reality.

"It would never work you know, you're not her type."

End.  
…..

As always, Danni had a knack of getting to the point, she didn't weave round what she saw and sometimes her psychic mind could irk even her closest friend, but he let her words pass him by, for now, he would talk to Ebony somehow.

But for now he would make his way down to the great lake and sit under the large tree he had seen during Professor Hagrids Care of Magical Creatures lesson, he was just settling himself down when he saw the giant squid, bouncing its way towards him, it stopped just shy of the edge of the lake and sat looking at him, Phoenix froze , was it going to attack him, he was sliding back up the tree ready to run for it, when the squid jumped up and into the cool dark water and vanished, Phoenix's heart was beating ten to the dozen, and he very nearly, fainted with the fear of coming that close to an animal that large, once he was sure the squid was gone he sat back down although he kept his eye on the water, and pulled out his transfiguration book and turned to the page on transforming buttons into pin cushions, he found this so interesting that he didn't notice the professor heading towards him, or sitting down next to him, but he did notice when he felt the nudge in his ribs, he opened his eyes, and looked at the nudger, it was his father.

"Hi dad."

"Hello son, you OK, how have you enjoyed your first week?"

Harry was looking at his son for the first time as his father and not as his professor, he could see how tired Phoenix was, and he also saw a faint outline of stress building in his sons handsome face.

"You got a lot of homework to do?" Harry asked

"Yea, I've got an inch and half of trans', I've got to practice Wingardium Leviosa for Charms and I've got two inches to do for Slughorn, so in all..." Phoenix finished by shrugging his shoulders.

Harry looked at his son and thought back to his first week as a new student, well...what he could remember of it, he was still to in awe at being a wizard in the first place to really take any notice of what had been going on around him but as Phoenix had been told from as early as possible about the wonderful world of Hogwarts, Harry had a good idea that now his son was here he was thinking his dad was a liar, it wasn't all saving the wizarding world from Voldemort and his followers, it was all work and study, and very little play, this is why Phoenix was sat under this tree, Harry suspected, Phoenix had always been a intent child, always loved learning, when he had been to his muggle school, to learn to read and write, he had had to be dismissed early because he knew everything, literally, and he was forever being told off for talking and distracting the other students in his class.  
Harry had an idea, he stood up and held his hand out for his son, Phoenix picked his bag up and Harry pulled out and waved his wand, Phoenix's bag vanished.

"It's OK, it's in your dorm." Harry said at Phoenix's shocked face.

"Oh OK, are we going somewhere, pops... err... Professor."

Harry smiled and spoke softly to his son.

"I think when we are alone you can call me pops if you like Phe'"

"OK, pops," Phe' replied smiling.

They walked back up to the castle and entered the large entrance hall, Harry led his son, up the many flights of stairs, and found themselves in front of a tapestry of wizards trying to teach trolls to dance. Harry looked at his son.

"You remember me telling you about this corridor Phe', you know what we are stood outside off?"

"Is this... this is where the Room of Requirement is, pops,"

"That's right son, now what would you like it to turn into, it will become anything you want it too."

"I wouldn't mind having somewhere to be alone to study every now and the..." phoenix stopped in mid-sentence as a breath-taking young woman turned the corner and walked towards them, Harry followed his gaze and frowned, his son was looking at none other than Malfoy's daughter, she walked past and looked up at the two people who were sharing the corridor with her.

"Oh, Professor Potter, Phoenix, hello, err... excuse me please"

And as she walked away Phoenix was staring after her, oblivious to his dad staring at him, until that is Harry shook him by the shoulders.

"Phoenix, stay away from her, that family is trouble, I mean big trouble, OK ...Phoenix are you listening to me."

Snapping out of his daydream Phoenix looked at his dad.

"I can't help it pops, she does something to me, I can't stop staring when she's near, there's just something about her."

"Yes that would be the vela in her, phe', as I said her father is trouble, so stay away."

"I'll try dad, I'll try, anyway, what are we doing here, are we going into the room or not?"

The weeks flew by and Phoenix found himself bogged down with even more homework than he could handle, Christmas was fast approaching and he couldn't wait to go home and see his mother and sister again, he had missed them so much, as he knew his dad had too.

This particular morning, Phe' was heading to the library to work on his potions essay, it was a Saturday so he had no lessons, thankfully, making his way to a quiet table in the corner he pulled out his books, and the astronomy article he had found in the library two days earlier, opening the astronomy paper first he flipped over the page, to find out when the next full moon was and was shocked to find that it was that night, so that was why Danni had been snapping at everyone these last few days, she was due to transform soon.

Phe' stood up and looked through the shelves he had to find a book, any book on werewolves and there transformations, and after finding one, he opened it and started reading

So, what actually is werewolf or lycanthropy? Is it a fact based on concrete evidences? Is it a myth, fabrication of feeble minds? Is it an exaggeration of some other things? Well, all these questions have been puzzling mankind for last 5 centuries. Though many ingenious hypotheses have been suggested as possible explanations, definite conclusion can't be drawn. Some experts have tried to observe it as purely supernatural phenomena while others have relied on scientific observations. Contradictions and debates still persist and will continue till any single theory solves the jigsaw which seems unlikely considering complexity and diversity of the topic. Nonetheless, the werewolf phenomenon has not perished yet; recent werewolf sightings are still reported.

The word werewolf is most likely to derive from two old-Saxon words, wer (meaning man) and wolf. Frequently used Greek terms Lycanthropy refers to the transformation process while Lycanthrope, which is in fact synonymous to werewolf, is the afflicted person. The popular definition of werewolf or lycanthrope is a man who transforms himself or being transformed into a wolf under the influence of full moon.

A composite portrait of a werewolf can be sketched from centuries of stories. In human form they had bushy eyebrows that met over the bridge of the nose. Their blood-red fingernails were long and Almond shaped; mouth and eyes were always dry and thirsty. Long and narrow ears were laid back on heads. Their skin was rough, scratched and hairy with yellowish, pinkish or greenish cast. In addition to such physical features, the werewolf also displayed certain psychological traits. They generally preferred the night and solitude, had an inclination towards visiting the graveyards and were known to dig up corpses and feast upon them.

Phoenix was shocked from what he had heard, Danni stood little chance of being unrecognized when she transformed, according to this text, she would turn into some sort of monster, Phoenix realized he would need help to pull this off and decided to go and ask the only person he could think of to help, his father. After putting his books away, he left the library and walked the short distance to his father's quarters, he stood at the portrait of a headless knight and spoke the two word password his father had told him about, at which the door swung open, and he entered. Walking down a short corridor, he turned the corner to find his father, sat at his overfilled desk marking papers, not having noticed his son entering his rooms until Phoenix cleared his throat and Harry looked up, shocked to find his son stood there.

"Phoenix, you scared me, what brings you here?"

"Pop's I have a problem..."

And he told his father everything, apart from his friends name as Harry already knew about her.

"So I'm just worried as to how to help her pop's, I promised, but I'm not sure how to do it, what should I do?"

"Well, her father used to go to a shack just outside of Hogwarts, I told you about the shrieking shack didn't I? Why don't you take her there, so she can spend the night, safely, if you want, I will teach you how to become an Animagi, so you can stay with her, throughout these nights."

"Really pop's oh that would be so cool, Danni will love that, I think she feels alone, her condition hurts her I know it does, but I promised her, I'd help, and if I can be with her while she transforms that would be awesome."

Harry smiled at his son, this Danni had a true friend in his son, he could tell, and he knew Phoenix was a good child, once he set his mind there was no changing it, he took after his mother for that. They arranged for Phoenix to come to Harry twice a week, from then on so Harry could teach him the Animagi skills, and after thanking his father, Phoenix left to go find Danni.

He found her in the common room, her face was starting to look hairy and she was acting very nervous, Phoenix took her hand and asked her to follow him, she did as he asked, and followed him out of the castle and towards the Whomping Willow, after muttering 'Immobulus', the tree stood still, and Phoenix led Danni down the hole and into the shrieking shack, once inside Phoenix found the room his dad had told him about and sat Danni down on the dusty bed.

"OK Danni, you will stay here when you transform. Surely you remember this place, it's where your father used to come when he transformed, you will be safe here, and I have some good news for you."

Danni looked up at him, her eyes wide and asked him

"What, what news?"

"My dad's going to teach me Animagi skills so I can transform and stay with you when you change, I can be here for you like I promised you I would be."

Danni burst into tears and Phoenix pulled her to him.

"Shhhhh, what's wrong, why are you crying Danni, am I that bad company?"

Danni choked on her sobs and looked up at him.

"No it's not that phe', I just don't deserve this that's all, you have been so kind to me since you found out about my 'furry little condition' that I don't think I can thank you enough, I just wish you could be with me tonight is all?"

"I know, you do Danni, but I will be back first thing to check on you, and don't worry about classes, I'll just say you are poorly and in bed, ok"

"Thank you phe', I love you for this."

Phe' looked at her momentarily, she had just said she loved him, he smiled at her and looked her deeply in the eye.

"I love you too, Danni, I better go, you be careful here, I'll be back sooner than you think,", he released her and headed towards the door, looking back he took in her pale worried face and felt his heart twist, she looked so fragile and weak, that for a moment he just thought he would take the risk and stay, but Danni reading his mind, said softly to him.

"Oh no you won't... go, I'll be fine, please phe' please don't put yourself at risk for me, I'll be fine really."

Smiling he made his way out of the shrieking shack, back up to the castle, and before entering the castle, he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Harry watched his son from a distance, his heart broke for his son and his friend, What he was doing for her was pure love, from his heart, Harry thought back about his last trip to the shack, where he and Hermione had gone to find Ron after Sirius had dragged him inside through the Willow's entrance, that night had changed Harry's life, after finding out the truth of his parents last days. Turning quietly, he tapped his wand on the parchment he was holding and said simply

"Mischief Managed"

Before walking back to his quarters.

 **Chapter Eight: "I'm Home."**

The next morning, Phoenix crept out of the dorm and slowly crept through the common room portrait, he had his father's cloak and he put it on at this point so he could sneak out.  
He found the corridor with his way out and crept behind a suit of Armour, and down the long tunnel, his father had told him about.  
Harry had used this tunnel himself on quite a few occasions and Phoenix smiled at the thought of his dad sneaking anywhere.  
He found the exit tunnel and rounded the corner, stepping out into the cool crisp, autumn morning, quickly he ran towards his destination, and pulled his wand out.

"Immobulus." he mumbled and the Whomping Willow ceased to move.

Carefully he squeezed down the small hole and walked up the underground passage towards his destination. Suddenly he stopped, he could hear something coming from ahead, he slowed his pace and crept forward., then stopped, there it was again, it sounded like...crying, no sobbing, Danni ! He thought, and ran the rest of the way.

He reached the room where he had left her the night before and found her, curled into a ball on the floor, naked, his breath caught in his throat as he ran over to the bag she had brought with her the night before, and pulled out her robes and a blanket, then rushing over to her, he knelt down beside her.

"Danni, here, get dressed."

Shocked by his sudden voice she spun round to glare at her intruder, but when she saw who it was, she grasped the clothes and he stood up and held the blanket up so she could dress with some dignity, he kept his head turned away at all times, and she was silently thankful for his thoughtfulness.

Once dressed she took hold off the blanket and wrapped it round her still chattering body, and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Phe'."

"I said I'd be back Danni, and I meant it, how are you feeling?"

She looked up into his eyes and saw the concern shadowed in them.

"I've felt better, Phe', I'm so cold."

And without question he pulled her to him, and let his warm body warm her up. They sat there for a long while until Phoenix felt her body go heavier on his, he looked at her and lay her back onto the old bed they were sat on, she was asleep, her eyes flickering no doubt she was dreaming of the night before, oh how he couldn't wait to stay with her, to help her through this, what he could only imagine as pain, at being all alone, but whilst she was here at Hogwarts she would never be alone, he would always look after her, this he silently promised her, as he watched her sleep, he would be her friend for life.  
Slowly, he placed his arms, under her body and moved her up the bed, until she was at the head of the bed, and after waving his wand, the bed was cleaned, and she was covered with a thick quilt, he opened his bag and pulled out some fruit he had bought her, he guessed she would be famished after transforming, so he left, and went back to the castle, to get her some breakfast.

On his way he bumped into his father who was on his way to breakfast as well, Phoenix got into step beside him, he didn't care anymore that he was Harry Potters son, because his dad was going to help him be with Danni, at her most difficult times, and he was grateful to his dad for that, very grateful.

"Pop's, I was wondering when our first 'lesson' would be?"

"Oh you mean our furry little lesson?"

"Yea, pops," Phoenix giggled

"She had quite a bad night last night from what I could see, I need to learn fast so as I can be with her, any ideas when?"

"We can start tonight if you like, I've been researching the transformations, in my spare time, and it's a pretty complex piece of magic, so we are better to get started now, it could take up to a month for you to master it."

"A month, oh, I didn't think it would take so long, what do you think I should concentrate on being, pops, I mean, wasn't grandpa an Animagus?"

"He was Phe', he was a stag, and his best friends were a dog, a werewolf and a rat."

Harry's face scrunched into a grimace at the mention of that last animal, and Phoenix knew all too well why., the rat in question, had betrayed his father's parents and got them killed,

"I think I would like to be a stag, they are strong, so I'd be able to take any beating Danni gives me, she looked so worn out this morning pops."

"So, you've already been to see Danni then, where is she now?" Harry said, shaking his head of the thoughts of that rat.

"I left her in the shrieking shack pops, she was so exhausted, I thought I better let her sleep, I cleaned the bed in there and conjured up a warm quilt for her, I'm actually on my way now to 'save' her some breakfast." he grinned and nodded to his bag.

"Ah I see, well, tell her I'm thinking of her will you, I better go sit with the other squares now, see you tonight 8 o'clock ok."

"Yea pop's, see you then oh...and dad."

Phoenix said to his father's retreating back. Harry looked back at his son.

"You are not a square."

Grinning Harry left to go to the staff table, and after taking his seat, looked towards his son, and saw him rather sneakily place two pieces of toast in a napkin and place them in his bag, along with an apple and two bananas.

Harry thought back to what Phoenix had done for Danni, and a knowing glint entered his eye, his boy might not know it yet but he was in love, why else would he do the things he did for Danni, and by god she was lucky to have him, Harry knew his son, when he set his mind to something he never let it go. If he had promised Danni he would be there for her, then he would be, yes Harry thought, Danni was one lucky girl.

The shack creaked and moaned, which in turn woke Danni from her slumber, she sat up and looked around.

"Phoenix, you here?"

Clearly he wasn't, and she started to get up, it was then that she noticed the quilt that had kept her warm, and the fruit by the bed, she smiled, even though he wasn't in the room with her, he was still looking after her, he was very sweet, like a caring boyfriend. 'Wait did I just refer to Phe' as a boyfriend' Danni thought to herself and inwardly blushed.

She scolded herself where had that thought come from? Phoenix wasn't her boyfriend, he was her friend, had said so on countless occasions.

Stretching then standing up, she gathered her torn clothing from the night before and set them alight, she wanted no reminders of her little, 'outbursts' once the clothes were reduced to ashes, she kicked them aside and ate the fruit Phoenix had left for her, she realized she was starving and started to leave the shack to go back up to the castle, when she heard a noise coming from outside the room.  
Picking up a piece of wood she inched closer to the door.

"H...hello, who's there?"

The footsteps were just outside the door now and the wood was above her head, slowly the door opened and a figure entered, without waiting to see who it was she swung, and the wood connected with its intended target, there was a loud 'oof' and the body fell to the floor, scattering dust everywhere, once it had cleared Danni looked down at her victim and screamed...

 **Chapter Nine: Reunions.**

"Dad, wh...What are you doing here, how did you know I'd be here?"

Remus sat up rubbing his forehead, where a deep gash now shone on his already scarred face, grimacing he looked at his daughter.

"Well I wanted to surprise you, but this wasn't the way I had planned, oof, help an old man up will you Danielle."

Danni, pulled him up by his good arm and led him over to the bed, Remus looked at the furniture before sitting down, then he looked at his daughter.

"You've been cleaning I see, never stop do you." he said smiling

"Not me this time dad, I can't take the credit."

"Who then, who have you told about you?" Remus said worriedly, placing his hands on his daughters shoulders as they sat on the bed.

"Oh don't look so worried dad, he's a good friend, his names Phoenix, Phoenix Potter, he brought me here so I wouldn't get hurt, of course I couldn't tell him I knew about it already, he likes to protect me."

Remus looked shocked for a moment at the mention of the name then a smile crept its way onto his face.

"Potter? Harry's son, that Phoenix Potter"

"Yes, dad why are you smiling."

"I should have known Danni, Harry was always so kind to people, it just goes to show his son would be too, I wonder what happened to Harry, does Phoenix talk about him?"

"Do you not know dad, Professor Potter is a teacher here, he's brilliant too"

"Is he, is he really, well I shall have to pay a visit to him, I was very fond of Harry when he was at school, very bright boy, very bright indeed, anyway where is my hug?"

Laughing Danni embraced her father, and at just that moment the door flew open.

"Unhand her you...you... pervert, you hear me get away from her, or I'll, I'll..."

"You'll what." said Remus sitting up and turning to look at the young boy who was stood pointing his wand at him.

"You must be Phoenix, Danielle has told me all about you, and I'm her father Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you."

Phoenix lowered his wand and walked slowly around the stranger and over to Danni, looking at her he whispered softly

"Are you ok."

"I'm fine Phe' really I am, dad, Phoenix, Phe' my dad."

Remus held his hand out to Phoenix and the boy took it gently and shook it.

"My, my, you do look like your dad Phoenix, those eyes, those striking eyes, your grandmother had the same ones, did you know, ?"

"Yes I know, sir, my pops talks about that all the time...err... Mr Lupin... I'm sorry about before, I saw you holding Danni, and thought you were hurting her, so sorry." he looked away embarrassed

Remus looked at the young boy who stood in front of him, he was definitely Harry's son. Harry would have done the same for Miss Granger when they were younger. Remus was always saddened when Harry never returned to her, they would have been a perfect couple in his eyes.

"That's quite alright Phoenix, I only came to see how she was after, and well... you know, I'll leave you two alone now, there is someone I want to see up at the castle."

He rose and after giving Danni a kiss, he looked once more at Phoenix and left the was as he was leaving that Phoenix saw the fresh gash on his head but waited till he was alone with her to ask about it.

"What did he do to his head?"

"Oh that was me, I hit him with that block of wood over there."

Phoenix looked at her trying to figure her out but just ended up laughing out loud, she soon joined in...

Harry was sat in the staff room marking papers when the door opened, and someone entered, he didn't look up , figured it was just one of his colleagues, it wasn't until a shadow crossed his work that he finally looked up, the quill that was in his hand dropped and rolled onto the floor, and his mouth dropped open.

"LU...PIN"

"Hello Harry, it's been a while."

"Lupin. oh my god," Harry stood and straightened his artificial leg, then walked over to his father's remaining best friend, and embraced him, while Lupin awkwardly patted him on the back, he remembered what had happened to this young man all those years ago. Remembered the feeling of desperation he felt when he heard Harry was injured. When Harry stood up, he looked at his old friend and smiled.

"How...how are you my old friend?" Remus stuttered

"Well you know, things are hectic here, but, anyway, wow what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my daughter, you know she's part werewolf, and it was full moon last night, but it seems I don't need to worry about her, your boy is taking care of that for me." Lupin smiled

"Is he, yea do you know what he's asked me to teach him?" Harry mentioned as the friends took their seats again. Remus across from Harry.

"No what?"

"He wants to become an Animagi, so he can stay with her when she transforms, remind you of anyone?"

"Ah yes, James was very adamant that he would do the same, for me, I appreciated it a great deal, as I am sure Danielle does, I think she's quite smitten with your boy, he looks a great deal like you, and he has your mothers eyes too."

"He does that, my wife and I often say he is a mother hen in a boy's body, he dotes on his younger sister."

The two men talked for another hour until it was time for Harry to go to his next lesson, but they arranged to meet in the three broomsticks later that week and talk more.  
Harry said his good byes and left leaving Lupin to watch him go, smiling at the man he had become.

Phoenix and Danni, made their way out of the shrieking shack, through the tunnel under the whomping willow, and back up the long passageway that led into the castle, Phoenix found his backpack, which had his father's cloak in it and threw it over Danni and himself, they slowly they crept into the hall, Phoenix stopped as he heard footsteps heading his way, and he and Danni stood still, their backs up against the cool wall, the footsteps grew louder and a figure came round the corner, phoenix let out a huge sigh as his father looked around at the sound of his breath. Looking up from the parchment he was reading

"Ok I know someone's here, show yourself now or I'll use force." Harry said looking around whilst hastily pulling his wand out, and nearly dropping his papers.  
Phoenix looked at Danni and they walked up behind Harry who after not getting an answer slowly put his wand away, and cautiously continued walking, Phoenix gently prodded his father in his side and Harry spun around, his wand out again, looking everywhere he could.

"Ok whoever that was...wait a minute... Phoenix, is that you, show yourself, now."

Giggling Phe' and Danni pulled the cloak of themselves and Harry looked at his son, his face set in a frown, and trying not to laugh.

"That was not funny, Phe' I think I'll have my cloak back thank you."

Phoenix, looked at him in shock.

"But I need it pops, to get to the shrieking shack, I'm sorry I won't do it again."

"Well I accept your apology, Phoenix, but I warn you, just because I'm your father that doesn't mean I won't give you detention."

Phoenix hung his head, as did Danni.

"I'm sorry pops it won't happen again."

" Yea Professor Potter, it won't."

"Good now go on, get to your classes, and Phoenix, don't let me see you with that cloak on again you understand."

"I won't, pops." he said as he and Danni walked off,

"Let you see that is." he sniggered to Danni and they both set about laughing

Harry watched his son and his friend walk off, he saw them sniggering and a flash of him and Hermione found its way to his mind. He could always laugh with her. She had made him whole. Shaking his head he looked down at his papers and continued walking, somehow finding his way to his quarters.

 **Chapter Ten: Stags and Owls.**

"Phoenix, you came, OK, you ready to start?"

"Yes pops, oh before we start, I just want to apologize again, for...before."

"Its OK phe', forget about it. Right, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on the animal you want to be, OK you concentrating?"

"Yes dad, it's a stag, like gramp's."

Harry smiled for a moment, James would have been so proud of him,

"OK, phe', when I say, I want you to turn on the spot twice and say the following two word's '' Animay, Changus', OK do you think you can do that?"

" Yes"

"OK now, go."

Phoenix, closed his eyes and concentrated on an image of a stag, he slowly turned his body on the spot twice and said the words ' Animay, Changus'', his legs felt weak and he felt himself falling, pushing his arms out in front of him he found his dads arms and fell into them, then all went black.

Phoenix, came too, a few seconds later and looked up at his dad, Harry was smiling, and for a moment Phoenix was confused, until he looked down at his legs and screamed, the top half of his body was the same, but his legs were that of an animal, he was scared, his eyes searched his dads.

"What do I do now?"

"You have to learn to walk on those legs, so stand up and concentrate again, you did well first time, it may take a few tries to get it fully"

Phoenix stood nervously with his father's help and leaned on the wall, he closed his eyes and concentrated, then whilst moving around holding onto the wall, he muttered the spell again, and felt his body arch and he was bent over, he looked towards were his arms should have been and saw thin legs, with hooves were his hands should have been., he looked towards his father, and saw his face covered in a huge smile.

"You did it, Phe', you're magnificent, here look."

Harry put a mirror under his son's nose and Phe' stood back in shock, staring back at him was the most magnificent beast he had ever seen, he had done it, he was a stag, a young stag. But a stag all the same.

"Now, Phe' to turn back all you have to do is, think of your human form, you can still speak in this form so you can say the spell , which is, ' Humany, Changus'

The stag Phoenix, nodded his graceful head and he turned uncomfortably round twice then the words came out of his mouth, all too soon, Phoenix was back to himself, and laying on the floor, his dad helped him up, onto his unsteady feet and led him to a nearby chair.

"So how did it feel Phe'?"

"Strange, pop's, very strange, I think I'm going to have to do it a few more times before I can stay with Danni."

"Yes, I agree, how about we practice, every other night, until the next full moon, and for homework, all I want you to do is read up on the changing pattern, ok."

"Yes anything, pop's this is one class I want to pass."

"Oh, so you don't want to pass my defense class do you not."

Phoenix laughed.

"You know what I mean pop's, Danni means a lot to me, I really want to help her. "

"I know you do son, tell me do you have feelings for this girl?"

"You know I do dad, that's why I'm doing this."

"No I mean do you love her."

"What, you mean as in you and mum love, euw, no pop's she's one of my best friends, that's all, really, don't look at me like that dad, she's my best friend."

"Ok, ok, you can go now, I'll see you in the morning for defense."

"Yea night pops. "Phoenix said and hugged his dad to him, before bounding away, back to his dorm.

Harry smiled that knowing smile, he had a best friend when he was at school too, one he would have done a similar thing for had he needed to, but he had grown to love her, so much it hurt, and that friend was Hermione Granger.

*************************************  
"Ron, get Lois up will you." Hermione asked her husband while she cleaned the top of crumbs from her breakfast.

"Sure 'Mione."

Ron walked up the stairs in his home and walked towards his daughter's bedroom, opening the door he found her sat up playing with a worn out teddy that had seen better days, walking over to her he said.

"You got mummy's old teddy again, come on darling, let's go show her shall we."

Lois looked up at her father and giggled,

"Mummy teddy, lo-lo teddy now."

Smiling, Ron picked the small girl up and carried her downstairs and into the sight of her mother. Ron placed her in the highchair Hermione had set up for her, and fastened her in.

"Morning lo-lo, what have you got there?"

"Mummy teddy lo-lo teddy now." the small girl repeated. Hermione smiled.

Ron walked up to Hermione and placed his arm around her waist.

"She loves that teddy, Mione, as I'm sure you did when you were young."

"Yes, I remember packing him when I started Hogwarts, he came everywhere with me until then. But then I met you and harry and didn't need him anymore."

"Uncie harry, uncie harry, uncie harry." the little girl spoke up

"What was that, Lois, what did you say?"

"Uncie harry likes mummy, uncie harry likes daddy."

The couple looked at their daughter in shock, she was playing 'walkies' with the bear, not knowing what she had said had shocked her parents.

"Wonder what she meant by that 'Mione?"

"Don't know, Ron." Hermione said turning away and busying herself with her cleaning once more.

Harry was in the staff room once more after teaching his third year class the patronus charm, Professor Mcgonagil, walked in muttering under her breath, clearly agitated. Harry looked up.

"Something wrong Minerva?"

"Oh it's those wretched Slytherin's again harry, poor professor Flitwick, was teaching them and they mixed a wrong ingredient, blew up the class room and the professor as well, he is currently being transferred to st mungo's. I have lost a teacher what am I going to do now?"

"Can't someone else fill in."?

"No Harry, all the professors are occupied with their own classes, I have no one else to ask...unless...do you know if Mrs Weasley has any plans for the next few months?"

"Molly, I didn't know she was a teacher?"

"No, no, not THAT Mrs Weasley, Harry, Hermione, she was always good at potions, do you think she would do it?"

"I don't know Minerva, she does have other responsibilities you know, she has a two year old daughter to look after."

"Oh, of course, of course, I could allow her to bring her if she wanted, get her a place in Hogsmede, those new houses that have just been built on the outskirts, would be good don't you think?"

"I don't know, it would mean she would have to change her plans, and what about Ron?"

"Well he would come with her silly, it would be good to have her in the school again, she was my best ever student you know, apart from your mother of course." Minerva smiled at harry

"Thank you Minerva, well you will have to write to her and ask won't you."

"Yes, yes I will get right on it, thank you Harry." and she turned and exited the room, leaving Harry looking worried.

"No, thank you Slytherin's." harry said and putting his head down in his hands.

************************  
Hermione was sat in the kitchen reading the daily prophet, Lois was asleep in bed and Ron was out in the garden, pruning the bushes at her request., all of a sudden an old brown owl came flying in through the window, and plopped itself in front of Hermione.

"What the...?"

The owl held its leg out and Hermione saw the rolled up parchment, tied to its leg.

"What have you got there, brownie?" Hermione asked the bird whilst unhooking the parchment from its leg and unrolling it, Ron came into the kitchen pulling his pruning gloves off and looking over at her.

"Did I just see an owl fly in…here..; Mione what is it?"

Hermione's face had gone blank, and the letter dropped to the table, walking over he picked it up and started to read.

Dear Hermione,

hello dear,

I am writing to you to ask a huge favor, we have suffered a great misfortune at Hogwarts, professor flitwick has had an unfortunate accident thanks to a few Slytherin's, I have spoken to Professor Potter and we have come to the conclusion that you would be suited to filling his place, I can arrange living accommodation for you and your husband and daughter if you accept the job, , if you agree, I would appreciate immediate start of lessons, as you are well aware of the difficulties this may bring, I ask that you come alone until your home is ready for your child, then you may send for them, I am sorry if this inconveniences you in any way, but please do send your answer back, as soon as wizardly possible.

Many thanks to you

Minerva Mcgonagil.  
Head teacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione was sat stock still, many thoughts and memories running through her head, her first year, meeting Harry and Ron, Saving Buck beak in her third year, The Tri-Wizard Tournament and then finally the fateful day Harry left her at the gates of Hogwarts to go and fight Voldemort. Ron cut into her thoughts.

"Well you have to do it 'Mione, it's what you've always wanted isn't it, a chance to teach."

Hermione said nothing, thoughts were still running through her head, could she do it, could she leave and go to Hogwarts, could she be near harry again.

 **Chapter Eleven: On to Destiny.**

"I can't do it Ron, I can't leave Lois, and you."

"Hermione! I am quite capable of looking after a two year old, and besides, it is your dream, and you'd be a fool to turn it down."

"Oh so I'm a fool now am I."

"Yes, if you are considering not doing it, I say you are the biggest fool alive." Ron crossed his arms over his chest and stood looking at her.

"Well I guess I'm a fool then, because I'm not doing It." she said crossing her arms to mimic her husband.

"Hermione, Minerva is reaching out to you in her hour of need, you can't let her down.

She couldn't tell Ron the real reason she didn't want to go, that was purely her secret, she didn't want to be near Harry again, wasn't sure she would be able to control herself around him, but of course Ron could never find this out, it would kill him. Ron unfolded his arms and walked towards her, placing his hands on her folded arms he looked into her eyes.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity 'Mione, you have to take it, you will be back at your favorite place in the world, and once me and Lois arrive we will be with Harry again, just like old times, come on Mione don't you miss those days?"

Hermione's heart leapt at the mention of Harry's name and she sighed.

"You know I do Ron, but I can't... I just can't go, please don't make me."

"I'm sorry 'Mione, but I will not let some misguided sense of loyalty stop you from achieving your dream, you are going, so go write back to Minerva. "

"But..."

"Now 'Mione, go write to her."

Hermione smiled for the first time that morning.

"You truly are your mother's son Ron."

Ron smiled at her and watched as she pulled some parchment and a quill out of the drawer and started to write, he looked over her shoulder as she wrote.

Dear Professor Mcgonagil

I would be glad to take up the position, I will arrive the day after tomorrow, after sorting a few things out at home, say thank you to Harry for me, I am looking forward to seeing him and you and all the staff, please forward accommodation details to me as soon as wizardly possible  
Thank you

Hermione Weasley

After placing it in a muggle envelope, Hermione rolled the letter and attached it to the owls leg, and after giving it a treat she sent it off back to Hogwarts.

"Yea, I did it Clark, I was an animal, it was so strange though, I felt weird...hahaha."

"Oh, wicked, that would be so cool, I think I would like to be an eagle, so I could soar through the air..." Clark said dreamily.

"That's why we have brooms, numb nuts."

"Who you calling numb nuts, you dung head."

"You're the dung head."

"No you are..."

"No you are."

"Guy's, guys please, we are taking about Animagi, here not who is the dung head, which by the way you both are." Phoenix interrupted.

"Ouch, Phe', very ouch."

Jimmy said looking at his friend.

"So where's Danni now?"

"She's with her dad, in the shrieking shack, I'm going in a minute, to be with her, I can't wait to be able to change so I can stay with her."

Clark and Jimmy looked at each other and grinned, and Phoenix looked at them confused.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh, come on phe', you love her don't you." Clark questioned.

"Phoenix and Danni up a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g, first comes love, then comes..."

"Stop it, Jimmy, I don't love Danni, she's my friend and I'm helping her that's all."

Clark and Jimmy looked incredulously at him.

"Oh sure you don't love her Phe'."

"Yea whatever you say, mate"

"Oh come on guys, I'm 11, I don't even know what love is, don't...don't look at me like that."

"Yea, OK Phe' whatever you say, we believe you."

"Yea, if you say you don't love her, we'll take your word for it."

"Thank you, guy's and I don't... you understand don't you."

"Oh hello Danni."

"!WHAT! WHERE!"

"We told you, hahahahahahahahahahaha, should have seen your face then, oh my god, priceless."

"Oh ha-ha, very funny guy's." Phoenix said smiling at them.

Two days later, Hermione was sat on the Hogwarts express, heading towards her future. Nearing the castle, she felt butterflies fly around her stomach, as she got nearer to Harry, Sighing, she pulled her purse out of her bag and pulled out and old picture of her, Ron and Harry, that she always kept with her, they looked so young, and Harry so handsome.

The train neared Hogsmede and she stood to gather her things together. stepping from the train, she waited for Hagrid to come collect her, as had been arranged, finding an empty bench she sat down and pulled her make-up bag out, she was going to look her best when she saw Harry again, she didn't want to look like the tired housewife she was.

"There is no need to put that stuff on for me, 'Mione." Said a voice above her

Startled, she dropped her make-up and it sprawled all over the platform.

"Damn it," she cursed as she bent down to retrieve it, she knew that voice all too well, and for the moment, concentrated on picking her things up.  
He was bent down helping her retrieve her make up.  
Hermione's hand closed around her favorite lipstick at the same time Harry's did, and she looked into his eye's.

"Harry, hi, err... Thank you..." she looked down at her lipstick, and his hand on hers and looked at him again.

"I've got it, really."

"What? Oh right yea sorry." he said as he let go off the lipstick and her hand.

Hermione stood up and smoothed her skirt down before looking Harry full in the eyes.

"What...err... happened to Hagrid picking me up?"

"He's busy. Aragog's descendants are causing havoc in the forest, so he asked me to come instead, you...err... don't mind do you?"

"No, no of course not, well shall we then."

"Shall we, what?"

"Err. Go to the castle, I need to get my bags, then we can go, yes."

"Err...err... yea sure 'Mione, we can levitate your bags to the you don't have to carry them. OK"

"OK Harry, thank you."

"Anytime, 'Mione."

They retrieved her luggage and harry muttered a levitating spell, and together they walked to the awaiting carriage, climbed in and made their way to Hogwarts in silence.

 **Chapter Twelve: Close Quarters.**

Harry and Hermione arrived at the castle shortly after. Harry levitated her cases again. Thanking him they made their way towards Professor Mcgonagil office and knocked.

"Enter" a familiar voice sounded from inside.

Harry and Hermione did as they were asked and Harry lowered Hermione's cases to the floor, and walked over to Minerva's desk.

"Please, sit down, Hermione, Harry, well, my dear girl you look well."

"Thank you professor."

"Please, please call me Minerva, you are after all no longer a student here Hermione, you're a professor now."

"Right...so weird." Hermione replied shaking her head, she still couldn't see herself in that role yet. "Ok Minerva it is, well then where are my student's up to in their learning?"

"Hermione! Surely that can wait for now?" Harry interrupted.

"No really I want to get started right away" she said looking at him smiling.

"You never change do you?" Harry said smirking at her

She just smiled at him

"OK," Minerva started.

"You'll be teaching the first and third years, on Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday, the years will vary through the week, you can go through professor Flitwick's notes to discover where they are up to, I will have them delivered to Harry's quarters tonight."

"Harry's quarters?"

"Yea, sorry 'Mione, I ...err... didn't get to tell you in the carriage, you are going to be bunking with me until we can sort your house out."

"!WHAT! No really, I can't intrude..."

"Don't be silly 'Mione, you are my oldest friend, of course you won't be intruding, I have a second bedroom in my quarters, so really, it's no problem."

"Ok then, well it looks like you've got a roommate then, ha-ha..."

Hermione smiled at him and he returned with a sexy smile back.

"Just like old times, eh, remember when we would sit up in the common room, talking about Voldemort, with Ron and Ginny?"

"Yea, well it's late, thank you Minerva, we shall be going now, harry?"

"Very well, Mrs Weasley, sleep well, don't stress yourself too much about tomorrow, classes start at nine o'clock. Oh and good luck you'll need it I fear. " Minerva replied

"That doesn't sound good, surely my students aren't that bad?"

Harry and Minerva laughed and Hermione looked worried.

"Why do you think you are here Hermione?" Harry laughed and led her by the hand to his quarters.

His quarters were much like those in the Gryffindor common room, the only difference was the kitchen, it was small, but it was clearly a kitchen, and for a man living here on his own it was very clean. There were two bedrooms leading off from the front living area and a joined bathroom between them.  
He had decorated it in red and gold, gryffindor colors, there were pictures of his children and wife put up all over the walls and on tables, clearly he missed them terribly.

He showed her to her bedroom on their arrival, and she unpacked her belongings.  
She pulled a picture of Ron and Lois out and placed it beside her bed. Harry stopped by and enquired as to her well being as she was putting her clothes in the faded wardrobe.

"You need anything 'Mione? A drink? Something to eat?"

"Thank you Harry, I'm fine really."

Harry limped over to her bed and she had to keep her head turned, she couldn't bear to see her best friend, and the man she truly loved in pain, he was watching her, she could feel it.  
Hermione turned to look at him, he was holding the picture of Ron and Lois. Ron was tickling Lois and the little girl was laughing.

"She looks like you 'Mione, gorgeous."

"Thank you, I think." Hermione answered, he was making her uncomfortable now.

"Err... Harry, not to be rude or anything, but could you leave, I ...err... Would like to freshen up."

"Sure 'Mione, I'm going to Hogsmede anyway, I'm out of ink, do. Err. You need anything?"

"Yes, now you come to mention it, I'm going to need some quills and ink, hold on, let me get you some galleons."

"Don't worry about it, 'Mione, really. You can sort me out when you get paid, , better go, I won't be long, ok, oh and 'Mione, it's great to see you again."  
harry pulled her into a warm hug before limping out of her room."

"You too, harry, you too."

Hermione, was sat on the living room sofa, when Harry returned, but he wasn't alone, there was a young boy with him. Hermione recognised him immediately, she had looked at his face a lot since Harry had been gone, it was his son, Phoenix.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I forgot I had a lesson with Phoenix tonight, you can stay if you like."

"You are teaching him in your quarters, what are you teaching him Harry?"

"Phoenix, you go prepare, while I explain to Professor Weasley here. OK"

"Yea sure pops."

Phoenix looked at his father's roommate, and walked to the other side of the room, looking his father's way every now and then while he was talking to Hermione.

"Professor Weasley! Doesn't seem real still, who'd have thought Hermione Granger super bookworm would become a Professor?! Hermione said grinning at Harry.

"I'm surprised you didn't get a post earlier, I seem to remember a few DA meetings you organised, that helped me kick Voldemort's behind."

The two of them looked at each other for what seemed like ages until Hermione broke the silence.

"So… What are you teaching you're son Harry?

"Ok, the jest of it is, my son has a well a 'little friend' who has a 'little furry problem', and he wants to help her. She is Remus's daughter, you with me so far 'Mione?"

Hermione immediately caught on and she was shocked.

"Oh my god Harry, you are teaching him illegal magic, does Minerva know about this?"

"No, and we don't need to tell her, come on 'Mione, think back to the sacrifices we went through for each other, when we were at school, remember how we had to run from Danni's father, in our third year. He didn't have anyone then, but his daughter has, in my son, I think he's being very brave wanting to risk himself for this girl."

"That may be so, Harry but what happens if you get caught, you could lose your job, and your son could be expelled, are you willing to let that happen?"

"Hermione! Why do you always have to look at the bad side, you haven't changed a bit have you."

Harry shouted at her, and turning and walking towards his son, he pulled him by the arm and stormed off through the portrait to his quarters, leaving Hermione stood there in shock.

Harry led his son towards the moving staircases and towards floor seven.

"We will be practicing in the room of requirement tonight phe' OK."

"Yea...sure... pops... err. Why did you shout at that woman like that, she was right you know, if we do get caught, what she said could happen, could happen."

"Phoenix, one thing you have to understand about Hermione is that she is a very stubborn woman, Bright and brilliant, and top of the class in everything, but she is stubborn, I grew up with her Phe' and have been on the end of her temper before, believe me, it was best to just get out of there."

"Pops, what was she like as a kid, I mean I've been told that she's strict from Clark and Jimmy, but what was she really like?" Phe' was smirking at his dad now.

" Why, do you want to know?"

"I like her, don't know why, she just seems nice."

"Well, she's my best friend Phe'." Harry simply stated, and they reached their destination.

"We need somewhere to practice, somewhere big. We need somewhere to practice, somewhere big. We need somewhere to practice, somewhere big." Harry mouthed three times.

A large door opened for them and they opened it and entered, stepping out into a huge spacious room, Harry turned to Phoenix and said.

"OK, son, clear your mind, and think of nothing but being a stag...

Hermione was in bed when Harry returned, she wasn't asleep, she was sat up in bed, reading her lesson plans for the morning, the lamp was dim in the room, and she put her notes down and looked towards the door, she saw Harry's shadow, stop outside her door, and held her breath, he stayed there for a minute or two and then moved on.

She heard the bathroom door open and close, then the shower turn on, sighing she tried to concentrate on her notes, but she couldn't get the argument they had earlier out of her mind, her concentration gone, she placed her notes on the bedside table and switched the light out. She lay down and listened for harry to leave the bathroom, she heard him leave ten minutes later, and held her breath as he passed her room again, momentarily stopping once more before walking into his own room and closing his door.

Sighing, she pushed the warm covers off herself and stood up from the bed, she was hungry and decided to go raid the fridge, leaving her room, creepily, she passed Harry's and headed to the kitchen, pulling open the fridge, she looked with distaste at the sparse food inside, a few sausages, some eggs, and a carton of milk, not much to satisfy a hungry gut.

"Guess I'll have to get some food in tomorrow."

"Sorry." came Harry's voice from behind her.

Hermione was suddenly very conscious of the fact that she was stood there in nothing but a silky nightie, she made to move and go back to her room, but Harry stopped her, by holding onto her arm.

"Hermione, about earlier, I'm sorry...I..."

"Really Harry, it's OK, now please, I want to go to bed."

"No, 'Mione, I feel I need to explain..."

"You don't have to explain anything Harry, you are helping your son, doing it stupidly but I commend your reasons. Now please... go."

But Harry did not let her go, instead he pulled her into his warm body and kissed her passionately, for a sinking moment, Hermione enjoyed it, then she thought of Ron, pulling out of his grasp, she slapped him, hard.

"HOW DARE YOU, HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU KISS ME LIKE THAT...YOU...YOU." She said, her breathing rapid, glaring at Harry, her chest heaving rapidly.

"Hermione...I. I'm sorry, I..."

"First thing tomorrow I am going to Mcgonagil ,and getting my own quarters, Harry, I knew this was a mistake, from the start, how could you kiss me like that, Harry I'm married, and...and so are you."

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I... I don't know what came over me, I saw you stood there, and it was like before...before I went away, I miss you, you were my best friend, and the one person I could really talk to, please don't hate me 'Mione, please."

"I...I don't hate you Harry, I could never hate you, but I think it best I get my own quarters, I can't let you do that to me again."

"You heard what Minerva said yesterday 'Mione, there really is no room, your house isn't ready yet,, my quarters are the only place free, I'm sorry I made you want to leave 'Mione, I...I'll stay out of your way from now on, I promise."

He hung his head, and Hermione was sure she caught a glimpse of a tear in his eyes at first, walking up to him, she put her hand on his arm.

"OK, Harry I'll stay, as long as you don't try and kiss me again, you don't have to stay out of my way, that would just be silly, now wouldn't it."

"Yea, I guess, is a cuddle out of the question too?"

"No, I think cuddles are allowed." she smiled and he pulled her into a hug

He could feel every curve of her body through the flimsy nightdress she was wearing, and she felt so real, he had dreamed of her a lot since he saw her at the pub, the day Hogwarts started, she had never been real then and she always faded out of his dreams, leaving him to wake up sweating, he was married, he loved Claire, so why was he dreaming about another, when he should be dreaming of his wife, he breathed in her scent, lavender, the same as always, it had been her favourite scent at school, and she surely hadn't changed it since. He always thought of her when he passed fields of lavender near his home he shared with Claire.

Phoenix, Jimmy, Clark and Danni were sat at the table in the great hall, the following morning, Jimmy was stuffing his face, again.  
Danni was wearing her usual disgusted face and Phoenix was grinning at her, Clark who was sat opposite his brother suddenly looked up and smiled as the woman stood behind Jimmy.

"Jimmy Weasley what have I told you about scoffing down your food like that." Hermione said from behind him, causing him to gag on his food, and making it go down the wrong tube, he started gagging, choking.

Hermione sighed and pointed her wand at him saying softly.

"Anapneo"

"Mum, what? Why? How?"

"Nice to see you too, son, I'll be teaching for now, until professor Flitwick gets better, so you better be on your best behavior, my lad OK."

"Err. Yea I guess, mum, where's dad? And Lois."

"They are back at home, until we can get somewhere sorted out in hogsmede, I'm staying with Professor Potter for now, I'm having you next lesson so don't be late ok, see you then." she said walking off.

"Oh great, we got the drill sergeant here, great, god help the Slytherin's now, she doesn't take lip very well, my mum."

Phoenix looked towards their new professors retreating back, he saw her walk up to the staff table and sit down beside his dad, she whispered something into his ear and he looked at her, laughing, Phoenix was shocked to see the look his dad gave her next as she turned to talk to Madam Pomfrey on the opposite side of her, his dad was looking at her without taking his eyes of her, like he was never going to let her leave his sight again.

Phoenix felt a sudden urge to slap his father, why was he looking at this person, the way he usually looked at his mother, with love, did they have some old feelings for each other, His father had told him this woman was his best friend from school, but was she only his father's friend, was she more than that, had they been a couple. Phoenix looked at her, she was now talking to his father again, and laughing at something funny, no doubt, that he had just said, she was sat with her chin on one hand, and her fork in the other twirling it around her plate, not really paying attention to her food, Harry was talking with his hands as he often did, and Headmistress Mcgonagil and his friends mother were giggling like schoolgirls, it was a disgusting sight.. Phoenix decided he would ask his father about it later, and stood and exited the great hall for his dorm, to go and write to his mother, he suddenly missed her terribly.

 **Chapter Thirteen: Happenings.**

Dear mum,

Hello, how are things at home, how's my baby, Terri, dads behaving himself, he's got an old school friend sharing his rooms with him, until she can get into her house in hogsmede, how are you mum, I miss you, can't wait to see you again, only three more weeks, then I'll be home, OK I've got to go now, got heaps of homework to do, love you mum

from Phoenix.

Phoenix put the parchment into an envelope and sealed it with wax, then he pulled his coat around his shoulders and headed out to the Owelry.  
Once there he picked a brown tawny and tied his letter to its leg.

"Potter manor ok, don't delay, brownie."

The owl hooted his response and took flight, Phoenix, watched the graceful bird until he was no longer visible, he turned to leave and as he did the door to the Owelry opened, and a vision in white and blue came into his sight.

"Ebony...hi... excuse me."

He went to try and leave but she stopped him, not physically, she had some sort of hold over him, he had a sudden urge to walk to the Owelry window, then to climb onto the ledge, as he fell towards the ground, he suddenly realized what was happening, and screamed at the top of his lungs, then all went black.

"He will be OK though won't he Poppy?"

"Yes Harry, he will, you stopped him just before he hit the ground, it could have been worse..."

"You mean he could be dead ... but why? Why would someone want Phoenix dead, what could they possibly gain from that?"

"He is your son, Harry, you are the boy-who-lived, who knows how many copy-cat Voldemort's are out there?" said another familiar voice, Professor Weasley.

"I don't think so 'Mione, I saw to him, he's dead, and no one would be foolish enough to copy him, not with the tightened security measures at Hogwarts, no someone else caused this, maybe they drugged him, with some potion, or worse pushed him from the Owelry, but who?"

"Malfoy..." Phoenix whispered from his bed, as he tried to sit up.

"What was that son, did you say... Malfoy?"

"Malfoy." Phoenix repeated.

Harry looked from phoenix to Hermione to Poppy, then back to his son.

"Can you tell me what happened in the tower, son, what do you mean by Malfoy?"

"Malfoy is so beautiful...!"

"What, phe', are you OK, talk to me son."

But phoenix wouldn't talk again that night, for as the last words left his lips, his father dimmed from his view.

Two days later, Harry could be found in his...what had become usual place beside his son's bed, looking out of the window, occasionally looking down at his son, he had gotten his stand-in to fill in for him in his lessons, and had spent all his time with his son.  
Every now and then Phoenix would stir, open his eyes, and mutter "Malfoy" again, it would irritate Harry, he didn't know what to do to help his son, he had apparated to his house after Phoenix had blacked out and told Claire what had happened, she was to be found at present, sat by Phoenix's bedside, her head down, sleeping soundly, she had refused to let Harry go back alone, and had taken Terri to her mothers, while she went with Harry to their son's bedside.

"Ha...harry, has he woken yet?"

Claire's tired voice sliced into Harry's thought's, he had been thinking of the moment he saw Phoenix falling, how he had muttered the same spell, his old headmaster Albus Dumbledore had used to save his life in his third year' Arrest o Momentum ' it had been the only thing he could think off to stop his son killing himself .  
He had been sat under the large tree by the lake, talking to his best friend Hermione, when she had put her hands to her mouth, and was looking towards the Owelry tower, Harry turned and saw the body falling, at first he didn't realize who it was, until he had saved the body from hitting the ground, him and Hermione had ran towards the crowd that had gathered and as he fought his way through, he saw his sons jet black hair and went into overdrive, he placed his hand on Phoenix and they had vanished, amid gasps and startled shrieks, from the students, and reappeared in the hospital wing, startling Madam Pomfrey, out of her wits. The rest ,as they say, is history.

"No Claire, nothing yet, I just don't understand what has happened to him, it's as if he's been petrified, but not if you understand me."

Harry stood up and walked up and down the ward floor at the bottom of his son's bed, Claire, sat up in the chair she was on and arched her back in a stretch, then she stood and went over to her husband.

"He will get better Har', he is your son, you fought back and so will he."

She placed her arms around his waist and he returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissing her fore head, they stood like that for a long time, neither of them hearing the hospital wing door swing closed, or the footsteps slowly walking away.

Hermione walked in silence back towards her's and Harry's quarters, she was lost in thought. Why has she left like that after seeing Harry and Claire hugging? He wasn't her husband he was Claire's, so then why, if he was so devoted to Claire, did he kiss her the other night?  
She didn't understand these feelings, she knew she loved Harry, but did these feelings of unease mean she was still in love with him?

"No, I can't be. I can't let that happen!" she said out loud to the empty corridor.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of mental illness, even in the wizarding world."

A portrait of an old wizard sat on a chair, spoke up, making Hermione jump almost fully out of her skin.

"Yes thank you, I know that." she snapped back.

"Well, I say..." started the portrait

"No one asked you to say anything, you are a portrait of a dead man so act like it, instead of butting your old nose in to other people's business" Hermione yelled at the stunned wizard before stomping off.

Reaching Harry's quarters she snapped the password to the portrait and entered, going straight over to the freezer and pulling so hard at the door it nearly came off its hinges. She pulled out a large tub of chocolate ice cream, got a spoon and slumped over to the sofa, taking a big spoonful of ice cream, she swallowed it down and immediately began to relax. Chocolate always calmed her, since before she could remember. She had put on weight a long time ago because of all the ice cream she had gone through after harry left to fight Voldemort. She had fell into depression.

It had took Ron slapping her face to bring her to her senses. It was then that she realized that he missed his best friend too. She had lost the weight she had gained and within a year of Harry's disappearance, she and Ron were an item, two months later they were married, and one month after that Hermione had found herself pregnant with the twins. She, at the time had been shocked after what she had recently gone through but they got through it in time

Feeling ashamed that she was letting Harry get to her again, she stood and put the ice cream back into its original place and returned to the sofa.  
Switching the television on that Harry had brought from his spare room at home, she flicked through the channels, settling on a movie called 'ghost', it had always been one of her favorites, she had a huge crush on one of the lead characters when she was younger, As she lay there watching Sam Wheat get shot, her eyes started to drop, and all too soon, she was asleep.

Harry and Claire trudged back to Harry's quarters, leaving the hospital wing after another long day of nothing. Reaching the portrait, Harry said the password and they entered, immediately hearing the television blaring. Harry walked over to it and switched it off. It was then that he noticed her. Laying across the sofa, one leg fallen to the floor, the other, bent against the back of the sofa. Her head was facing the direction of the television, her right arm was across her chest with her hand palm down under her chin. Her other arm was across her waist.  
Harry looked at her and felt his heart miss a beat, she was so heavenly beautiful.

"Ahhh would you look at that Harry, poor love looks wiped out, why don't you carry her to bed?"

"I better had, Claire, she'll crick her neck lying like that. Can you go turn down her covers, Claire?"

"Yes, OK."

Claire made her way towards Hermione's room, as Harry walked up to Hermione and placed his arms under her warm body. One arm under her shoulders, the other under her knees, he had to go slow because of his false leg but she was so light, that he moved her easily. As he entered Hermione's room, he realized that his wife had left, so he placed her down on her bed and covered her over. He looked towards her bedroom door and then back at her, then he bent down and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"Goodnight ' Mione, sweet dreams."

After he left Hermione opened her eyes and looked towards the closed door Harry had just left from and whispered to the empty room.

"Goodnight, harry, my sweet."

The next morning Hermione was up and out before the cosy couple had even risen. She made a mental note to invest in earplugs when Claire was boarding with them, all night they had been at it. !ALL NIGHT!  
The Silencio charm only worked for a short time and every time she managed to drift off to sleep, they would wake her up again. As it was weekend she had decided to go and sit by the great lake and work on her student's essays, so after grabbing a pile of parchments, she left her room, and Harry's quarters and made her way to the great entrance hall. After leaving the castle she found her way towards the tree that sat on the edge of the lake and she sat down.

Pulling her shoes and socks off she put her feet into the cool water, the ripples that washed her feet where relaxing, and somewhat hypnotizing, she looked at the water flowing over her feet and leaned back against the tree, her eyes dropped and her body slithered across the dry grass, the hand that was holding her feet, webbed, and she slipped under the dark water, out of sight.

 **Chapter Fourteen: The Tunnel.**

Her body was almost fully submerged, and her head was going under, the coolness of the water seemed to awaken her to her situation, and she screamed, her voice sounding drowned, and as her head became submerged she knew this was it, this was her death, she was doomed to roam Hogwarts as a ghost, was this how Myrtle felt as she died? Did she feel this sense of loss? Was no one going to help her?. Her full body was under now and she raised her hand hoping for that one shred of hope that someone had heard her scream, it didn't come and as her world darkened she surrendered herself to the darkness enveloping her,

She could see a white light at the end of a long tunnel, it was so beautiful, she found herself walking up the tunnel no longer drowning., the light was warm on her scared face, and it was inviting, she longed to reach it, to warm her tired body, but it wasn't to be.

The pain came almost immediately, it felt like an electric shock, but the light was still there, she tried to walk towards it again, but the shock shook her from her goal.  
She saw a face starting to form in front of her, she couldn't make out whether it was male or female, it was a blur.  
The electric shock flowed through her body and she finally realized what was happening, she was being defibrillated, someone was trying to start her heart, but she didn't want to go back to that place, she wanted to see what was on the other side of this tunnel., Now sounds were floating through the tunnel , concerned voices, all asking her to hold on, then she heard a voice floating through the tunnel that made her stop and think, she recognized the voice as Harry's, and he was pleading with her to live, he sounded so worried, and she just wanted to hold him, at this revelation, she stopped heading towards the light and ran back to where she had started.

She saw a body lying on the tunnel floor a few yards in front of her, and she ran towards it, jumping into her body, she felt pain slice through her head, and her eyes opened slowly.

They found themselves focusing on the face from the tunnel, but this time it was clear, and she knew who it was. It was Harry, and he had saved her life. She suddenly felt sick and threw up , most of it water from the lake. Looking up at harry she saw him for the first time, and she realized he had tears in his eyes.

Upon seeing she was wide awake, he pulled her into a warm hug, and even though, her clothes were already wet, she could feel his tears falling onto her thin t-shirt.

"I...I thought I'd lost you, thank god, Hermione, thank god"

"Ha...harry, how... how ...did you...how did you find me?"

"I was heading here myself, I... I needed to think... then I heard a scream and looked towards it, and I saw someone being pulled under, I didn't know who it was until I got here, I dived in and found you, after I pulled you out, I realized who I had saved, and for a moment, I..."  
Harry looked away, the tears still flowing, down his wet face. Hermione put her hand on his arm, and spoke softly to him.

"What Harry, tell me?"

"I froze, Hermione, OK, I thought you were dead, and I froze, oh I feel so ashamed ..."

Hermione was far from shocked, she could understand how he felt, after losing a lot of people he cared about, she could understand why he froze at the sight of her looking almost dead., she stroked his arm and spoke softly to him.

"Harry, I don't blame you, I... probably would have done the same, in fact... I kind of did go into shock when you left and never came back, Ron had to bring me to my senses in a not so gentle way."

"What do you mean, not so gentle?"

"Well, he slapped some sense into me."

"He...he hit you?"

"Harry, this is Ron we are talking about, that was the first and last time I allowed him to raise his hand to me, but I am glad he did, he made me see that I was wasting my life, I pinned for you Harry, why...oh never mind!"

"No go on, 'Mione?"

"Why did you never contact me again, Harry, I missed you, did... did what we had not mean anything to you?"

Harry turned sharply to look at her, he pulled her into a kiss so deep Hermione already knew the answer. All too soon he pulled away.

"I always loved you Hermione, but things change, we went our separate ways, found our life partners, I never stopped thinking about you. When I heard you had married Ron, I was happy for you, I really was, but I realized you had moved on with your life, so I had no choice but to move on with mine, I married Claire soon after learning of you and Ron marrying, then she became pregnant with Phoenix, and the rest is history, but you have always been on my mind Hermione, at the back of it, yes but always there,.  
When I saw you for the first time in age's at Diagon Alley these feelings rose inside me again, I don't know what to do about them Hermione, that was why I kissed you the other night, I had to see if you felt the same, and I was wrong, you see me as nothing more than a friend, and I'm just going to have to accept that."

"Harry... I..."

"No Hermione, it's OK, you don't have to say anything."

"OK, I won't SAY anything."

She replied and looked into his eyes, she pulled him towards her, and kissed him back with such passion, they were two people made into one.

 **Chapter Fifteen: Love Potions and Accidents.**

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Claire, um, what you doing up?"

"Well I turned over and you wasn't there, what are you doing?"

Claire placed her arm on Harry's shoulder and looked over him, he had been sat at his marking desk, his student's papers open in front of him, but he wasn't marking them, he was thinking about Hermione.  
Thinking about her confession, or more like her actions, when she had kissed him, it was like before, he remembered her warmth, like it was yesterday. He missed that.

"Err nothing Claire just marking the kids work"

Claire nodded and looked at the parchment he was scribbling on.

"What does H.G mean Harry?"

Harry looked up at Claire and saw her looking at his lesson notes where he had been scribbling absentmindedly, while thinking about Hermione.

"Err... nothing Hun, why don't you go get dressed and we'll go see phoenix, OK?"

"Yea sure Harry, can you get me a tea please?"

"Yes sweetie."

Harry stood and watched his wife enter the bathroom, and he sighed heavily, that was close, turning to his notes, he picked up his scribbles and walked over to the huge fireplace and tossed the paper into the fire, he stood watching it burn, watching his dreams once again go up in smoke. What was he thinking, he was happily married with two gorgeous kids, so why couldn't he stop thinking about running, taking Hermione and running away were they would be alone to resume their old relationship. Shaking his head he crossed to the kitchen and poured his wife a cup of tea.

Hermione had spent the night in the hospital wing where she was forced to watch Harry comfort Claire over the unresponsive form of their only son.  
Hermione had to admit that she was getting worried for him now, it had been a week since his fall, he should have been awake by now.

He was lying still, a gash on his head. No one knew what had happened in the Owelry, the only clue they had was what Phoenix had said before he fell into unconsciousness. "Malfoy is beautiful".

Harry had summoned Ebony Malfoy to his office a few hours after the accident, but she had claimed ignorance to what he meant by those words. Harry didn't buy it though, she was a Malfoy after all, and although her mother was an old friend of his, she was still Draco's daughter.

Harry had been shocked when he had looked at her profile, which every student gave in their first year, he had found out his old tri-wizard friend had took up with Draco, yes Ebony Malfoy was Fleur Delacours daughter.

At this moment Hermione was sat by Phoenix's bedside, her wand out moving it up and down his body, trying to establish if there were any underlying injuries that had been missed, she felt something, and concentrated on that, her eyes were closed and her face was concentrating so hard, she didn't hear Claire's cry of alarm.

"What is she doing to him Harry, stop her?"

"Calm down Claire, she's brilliant, I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

Harry was holding on to his wife's arm and watching Hermione, every now and then she would shake her head slightly but continue moving her wand up and down his son's body, finally after five minutes she snapped her eyes open and muttered a simple spell, "Regenerateum" and the spell hit phoenix's lower back. As if in slow motion, Phoenix began to stir, his eyes opened and he looked around. Claire screeched and ran to his side, while Harry just looked at Hermione in shock.

"What... what did you just do, how... how did you know...?" he spluttered to her, while taking her in his arms and hugging her.

Hermione pulled away embarrassed at his sudden movement, and shook her head.

"It was nothing, Harry, really, I have been teaching myself healing at home, and one of the lessons was to identify hidden areas of injury causing prolonged unconsciousness, I thought I'd give it a go, seeing as I was just lying there."

"You, you saved his life Hermione, how can I ever thank you, you were right about her Harry she is the best witch of all time."

Claire swooped over to Hermione and enveloped her in a long hug, before retreating back to her son's bedside.

Hermione looked at Harry, her cheeks glowing red.

"Did you really call me that Harry?"

Harry looked into her eyes and pulled her into his body.

"Of course I did, Hermione, it IS the truth after all, just look at all you achieved in school, always the first to complete every task, he he"

"He he, I was a bit of a bookworm wasn't I..."

"What's going on here." said a stern voice from the back off the room, as poppy pomfrey waltzed onto the ward.

"Poppy, Hermione has woken Phoenix, she woke him, how wonderful is that?" Claire rambled excitedly.

"She what...?"

The aging nurse rushed past Harry and Hermione and to her patient's bedside, once she gave him a good looking over she turned to Hermione.

"You have performed exceptional healing here Mrs Weasley, I have no choice but to recommend you to the chief healer in st mungo's, he has been looking for a brilliant healer."

Hermione felt Harry tense up and she looked at him, his jaw was set and he looked almost scared, as if her leaving would affect him terribly, she looked at Claire and Phoenix , Claire was looking at her almost like she were a god. She turned back to Madam Pomfrey and spoke gently.

"I'm sorry Poppy, but I am needed here for the moment, but I will give it some thought, thank you."

Madam Pomfrey, straightened her back but replied kindly to her.

"Well if you must, my dear, I always thought you had great potential, you were a very caring child and you are a very caring professor, I remember when Harry here fell of his broom in your third year, you wouldn't leave his side, now that's real loyalty, I always thought you two would end up toget..."

"Yes thank you Poppy, don't you have rounds to do, I think you've embarrassed Hermione enough for now." Harry said jokingly grinning at Hermione while leading a protesting Madam Pomfrey away.

"Oh, I'm so glad you are awake phe', I visited every chance I could, I...I missed you."

Danni was sat on Phoenix's bed in the otherwise empty hospital wing holding his hand up to her chest and looking into his eyes.  
Phoenix was feeling slightly embarrassed at this show of emotion from his best friend and all he could do was mumble.

"Th...thank you D...anni."

"What happened Phoenix, why did you fall out of that tower? Where you pushed?"

"I don't really remember Danni, I mailed a letter to mum, that much I do remember then the door opened and the rest is just a blur, I couldn't tell you more if I wanted. But I do remember blond hair, I had this real bad urge to fly, and I suppose I followed through with it, heh, he he."

"Blond hair! Phoenix, you said something when they bought you in here before your coma, you said "Malfoy is beautiful", do you suppose it could be Ebony that pushed you?"

"No...I mean why would she? What would she gain from my death? It just doesn't make sense."

"Look at who her father is, he hated your dad when they were here, he could have put her up to it."

"I...I... don't know...do you really think...no, she wouldn't, she'd get into trouble."

"Phoenix, open your eyes, she's part vela, she could have put you under her powers, lots of vela's do it, to get their own way, they kill men for their own gains, my dad told me."

"So you think her dad asked her to bump me off? Come on Danni, that's mental."

Danni was getting angry now at his refusal to see the possibilities, and she was trying hard to control the beast inside her. Why was he so bloody pig-headed and stubborn not to see the plain truth, when it was staring him straight in the face? 'Men' she thought to herself.

"Well, it's not totally unlikely Phe', I've read your mind, you are throwing out so much adoration for that girl it's sickening, just face it you'll never get anywhere, why don't you look at someone decent for a change?"

Danni had stood up abruptly and was stood facing him her face as red as the blanket covering him. Phoenix was confused, why was she acting like this, it wasn't a full moon was it.

"Danni, when do you... you know change?"

She calmed down slightly, and she looked at him, at his concerned face, he thought she was mad because a full moon was coming, he couldn't see what she had realized when he had been in his coma, she had fallen for Phoenix Potter, hook, line and sinker. She sat back down and took his hand again, but this time, she rested it on the covers at his side. She sighed deeply, and looked out of the wing's window, all too soon she felt his hand on her own and she looked back to him.

"What am I going to do with you Phoenix Potter?"

He laughed and pulled her into a warm hug, she breathed in the smell of his warm body and her heart began to race, and her head spin, pulling away quickly she stood up.

"I have to go, I've got potions in ten minutes, I'll be back to see you in about three hours OK phe'

Looking slightly saddened he nodded and replied.

"Well if you must Dan, hurry back, it's boring here."

Pulling her towards him via her hand which he still held he kissed her on the cheek, and she felt tingling all over her face. Pulling away after saying seeya back she exited the hospital wing and made her way towards the first floor classroom for her potions class.

"Okay class settle down, settle down, okay today we will be mixing, the Lamoure potion, can anyone tell me what this potion does?

A small first year stuck her hand up in the air with a furious wave, she was almost coming off her seat with the enthusiasm.

"Yes, Cheryl?"

"The Lamoure potion, given sparsely enables the taker to see an aura of a red haze around the person they will spend the rest of their life with, it is in fact a love potion."

Hermione smiled at the girl, she reminded her of herself at her age.

"Correct, ten points to Ravenclaw, yes as Cheryl quite correctly pointed out, this potion will enable the drinker to find the love of their life, just one drop and the aura will be clear, and that is what I am giving as a prize to the person who mixes it the best, now the ingredients." Hermione pointed her wand behind her at the blackboard. "Are on the board along with the instructions in your books I would like you to mix the ingredients exactly as you read them, you have two hours, you may begin."

There was a shuffle of pages and scrapping of chairs on the concrete floor as students went about the lesson. Hermione sat behind her desk and pulled out some work to mark, she was disturbed by an owl landing by her hand, and she noticed it had a note attached to its leg, looking up at her class, she saw they were all busy doing the potion so she took the note and paid the bird, after watching it fly away she unrolled the parchment and began to read.

Dear Hermione,

Me and Lois will be travelling up to see you later today, I have missed you so badly, can't wait to hold you in my arms again. How is Harry, I hope you're not having to shout at him too much. You always did when we were at school, anyway got to go now the express is here, see you soon darling

Your husband  
Ron

Hermione felt her throat go dry, she should be happy her husband was coming but in fact it filled her with dread, she had barely thought of him since she had arrived, she put her head in her hands, and sat there until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Mum, are you OK?"

Looking up she saw Clark looking concerned, then she saw that the whole class was looking at her, finished bottles of Lamoure in front of them.

"Err OK class, leave the bottles on your desks and I'll decide the winner for next lesson, you may go, class dismissed."

There was a shuffling of feet and chairs again as the room emptied out, but Clark stayed by her side.

"Mum, you look sad, is there something wrong?"

Smiling at her son she shook her head.

"No son, nothing's wrong I'm just tired is all, go on run along to your next lesson..."

"Mum, it's the end of the day, lessons are over, are you sure you're OK?"

"Yes Clark, go on, go be with your friends, I'll see you at dinner, go!"

"OK, mum, bye, love you."

Hermione smiled, he wouldn't have dared say that in front of his friends, she said 'love you' back and watched him leave the room.

Later that night, Hermione was sat in her's and Harry's quarters, when he came rushing into the room.

"Hermione... thank god I found you... the...there's been an accident...its Ron?"

"What, what happened?"

"The express went off the bridge, crashed into that ravine, they haven't found him."

Hermione had told Harry about Ron's visit, a few hours before and he had promised to go and pick him up from the station. That, Hermione guessed was where he had heard this news from.

Leaving the castle grounds, Harry took Hermione's arm and apparated to the scene of the crash, Hermione's hand flew to her mouth at the total carnage she saw, and in the midst of it all she saw a flash of red, blowing in the breeze, on top of the still head it belonged too, the head of her husband.

 **Chapter Sixteen: Unexpected.**

The red hair was showing under the thick bandage, and Hermione was inconsolable, her tears were falling thick and fast. Her daughter's body had been found a few yards away from her father and Hermione had collapsed upon finding her. Little Lois's back had been broken, Hermione had tried the same spell on her as she had on Phoenix, but it had been too late, little Lois Weasley was dead

Now two hours later, Hermione was sat by Ron's bedside, praying she didn't lose him as well, Poppy had been honest with her, had given Ron a 70-30 chance of not making it, the outlook was dim. Her classes had all been substituted by another professor so she spent all her time with Ron. Harry had given his classes to another professor too, so he could be with her, Claire had gone home the previous day after Phoenix had been given the all clear.

Hermione was lying on one of the hospital beds after Poppy had insisted she get some rest and Harry was sat by his best friend's side, praying he would make it. He looked towards Hermione and sighed, even asleep she wasn't resting, her body was sweating and she was tossing and turning. She was also talking in her sleep.

"Ronald, no, please, no, Lois don't die, mummy needs you, no, no noooooooo."

Harry rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her, which woke her from her sleep.

"Harry, Ron, is he...how is he...?"

"Shhhhh 'Mione, there's no change, you were having a nightmare, he's hanging on,"

Hermione jumped off the bed and ran to her husband's side, she placed her right hand on his forehead, and her other hand grasped his hand, as Harry watched he felt a lump in his throat, how could he have kissed her the other day, when she was married to his best friend, what sort of person did that make him. Tears fell from his eyes, and he looked away, but not before Hermione saw.

"Harry please don't cry, I need you to be strong for me, I couldn't bear it if you broke down too."

"I'm ok 'Mione really, it's just..."

"I know Harry, I feel guilty too."

Hermione sighed and looked back at her husband, she placed her hand on his chest and gasped.

"Harry he has no rhythm, I...I don't think he's breathing..."

Harry rushed over to Ron and tilted his head back, then he bent down and put his ear to his mouth, he felt nothing.

"POPPY!"

Madam Pomfrey came rushing out of her office and up to Ron's bedside.

"What happened Harry?"

"I don't know, it looks like he stopped breathing, I put my ear to his mouth and I felt nothing."

Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand and moved it up and down Ron's body, her face went from concerned to worried to grim.  
Finally she turned to Hermione and dropped her eyes, Hermione knew what this meant and a scream escaped her throat, then her world went black.

Hermione was walking down a long corridor she saw Ron and Lois up ahead but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get close to them, she tried shouting them.

"RONNN, LOIS BABY, STOP PLEASE, I NEED YOU DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE"

But they just kept on floating away, away from her open arms, away from her pleading voice, pleading for them to stay, and just before they disappeared for good, Ron picked Lois up and they waved before vanishing from sight, Hermione heard a sudden scream then another voice sliced into her thoughts, a male voice a familiar voice, Harry's voice.

"Hermione, Hermione wake up, please mate wake up,, Poppy, is there something you can give her, to calm her down before she hurts herself?"

"Yes good idea Harry, now, now there Hermione, everything will be just fine, sleep now sweetie-pie, sleep."

And as Hermione fell into a dreamless sleep harry watched her chest, which went from rising rapidly to slowing down then finally to a normal pace. Finally he slumped down in the hard plastic chair next to Ron's bed, and he looked at his dearest friend. He looked so peaceful, no one would have guessed the truth just looking at him, the tears came and he couldn't hold them in much longer, he put his head in his hands as sobs wracked his body and he soon felt an arm around his shoulders, as Poppy comforted him.

"Harry, maybe you should go get some rest, I will keep my eye on Mrs Weasley here."

"Thank you Poppy, but I'd rather stay here, I don't suppose you have a spare bed for little old me do you?"

Smiling she nodded and pointed to the bed next to Hermione's sleeping form.

"Will that one do?"

"Yes thanks poppy, well, I'll try and get an hour or two, be sure to wake me if Hermione wakes please."

"Sure Hun, now get some rest, you're no good to her if you are exhausted yourself."

"I know Poppy, and thank you." he replied and gave her a warm hug, which she returned gladly.

He stepped over to the bed and after taking off his boots climbed into bed, closing his eyes he fell into a fitful sleep.

Poppy Pomfrey sighed as she watched the young man fall asleep, he had been through so much since she had first met him, first he had fought Voldemort in his first year and since then, evil doers had been after him, then he had lost his leg in the final battle with Voldemort, now this, losing his best friend, it must be tough being Harry Potter, she thought, very tough indeed.

"We need to see our dad, let us in, you can't stop us from seeing him!"

"Young Mister's Weasley, please calm down, Mr Potter, I can't let you in until you calm down, this is a hospital ward , please calm down."

Harry walked over to Poppy who was stood at the door trying to stop Hermione's sons, and his son gaining entrance, he placed his arm on her shoulder and spoke kindly.

"Let them through Poppy, they need to say goodbye, come on boys, and girl." he said noticing Danni for the first time.

"Thank you professor" Clark said looking from Harry to Poppy, then behind them to his father

He walked slowly up to his bedside and looked at his mother who was sitting by his side her head down, so clearly sobbing.

"Mum?"

Hermione turned at the sound of his voice and wrapped him in her arms, Jimmy walked up to her and she motioned for him to come to her, doing so she pulled him in too. They sat like that for a long while until Harry pulled some chairs up for the boys, and Harry watched as the young boys who looked so much like his friend untangled from their mothers arms and sat down on the chairs. They looked over at their dad and started to cry, at this point Hermione took one each of their hands and held them tight.

"Mum...what...happened? "Clark asked in between sobs.

"The train went over the ravine, we don't know why, but it crashed and your dad was injured, "

Clark looked around the hospital ward, then back at his mother.

"Mum, where's Lois?"

"I'm sorry Clark, she didn't make it" Hermione stated fresh tears falling down her face.

"NO...NO...NOT LO-LO SHE CAN'T BE...SHE CAN'T BE..." he broke down crying, and Danni wrapped her arms around him, Hermione looked at her and smiled, she remembered when her and Ron used to be like that, as new friends, then she broke into tears again, and this time Harry was there wrapping his arms around her again.

They sat like that for a good hour until Harry excused himself, he had something to do. Something he was not looking forward too.

 **Chapter Seventeen: Loves Lost.**

Harry opened his eyes after apparating, he was stood in a large field and he could see the roof of his destination up ahead of him. He walked the short distance until he reached the main doors of the property and knocked.

"Who's there?" came a familiar voice from inside.

"Harry, Mrs Weasley"

Harry heard a scream, and the door swung open, Harry was immediately covered with the red hair of his favorite motherly figure, Ron's mother, Molly Weasley.

"Come in, come in Harry m'boy, it's been a long while, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"Molly, have you looked at your clock lately?"

"My clock, no Harry dear, it's in the shop, some of the numbers needed fixing, why...do you ask?"

Molly looked at Harry and saw as he seemed to crumble in front of her. She got a feeling of nausea in the pit of her stomach. Something bad had happened, but why had Harry come? How did this connect to him?

"Oh Molly..." Harry started tears bursting from his eyes.

Molly rushed to his side and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"What is it Harry, has something happened to Hermione, I know she's started working at Hogwarts, is she...?"

"It's not Hermione, Molly, its Ron and Lois, I'm sorry but they... they are ..."

The nausea began to swirl even more, she knew what he was trying to say. They couldn't be dead, how? Why? She had to know.

"Not dead, no Harry, tell me it isn't true, how... why?"

Harry just hung his head and continued to let the tears fall.  
She held him tight and was still stood there ten minutes later when Mr Weasley walked in through the door and took in the sight before him. He had started to greet Harry until he saw his and his wife's faces, rushing over he enveloped them both in his arms and could feel them both shaking. Five minutes later he could be found shaking himself as they told him what had happened.

An hour later Harry, Arthur and Molly were at Ron's bedside again. The twins were clung to their Nan's side as Ron's parents were looking down on their son's lifeless body, tears flowing down each of their cheeks. Harry was once again holding Hermione, as she continued to sob, he was stroking her hair, and sobbing himself. Molly was the first to speak.

"We need to arrange a funeral, he will be buried at the burrow, along with his daughter, Hermione, do you want her buried with her father?"

Hermione hadn't thought of that, trust Molly to take charge, Hermione looked at her mother-in-law and nodded, she was too choked to speak.

"I'll get right on it, Harry, will you be the main pallbearer. I'm sure Ron would have wanted his best friend to be his..." she broke off and gulped back more tears that were threatening to fall.

The door to the hospital wing burst open and two tall redheads burst in.

"Where is he, we have to see our brother!"

Fred and George, both rushed to Ron's bedside and George immediately burst into tears as what he had been told in a letter his mother had owled to the store had just now been confirmed. His father pulled him into his arms, and stroked his hair, Fred and George looked from Ron to Harry to Hermione, then finally to their parents.

"What happened, to him, how did he ..."

"He was involved in a train crash guys." Harry spoke up,

Fred looked at him, his face incredulous.

"A train crash, how, why?"

"We don't know the full details. Minerva is waiting for confirmation from the minister of magic as to what caused it, they haven't ruled out foul play yet,"

"Foul play, but who would want to kill Ron and Lois." Molly asked shocked.

George spun round on his mother.

"Lois... Lois isn't... dead too is she?" George asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but yes" Molly soothed him as George buried his face in his dad's chest again and sobbed for his lost niece.

"This seems so unreal, mum, first we lose Ginny now Ron, I'm going to see Minerva, see if she's found anything out." Fred announced

"I'll come too." Harry spoke up he had to get out of there couldn't bear seeing Hermione so down.

"I'll be right back ok 'Mione." he soothed as he and Fred walked away from Ron's body and towards the large gargoyle that hid the headmistress's office.

Hermione looked after them, her body numb. Why had this happened? Could someone be targeting her family? She would find out, oh yes she would find out, find out why her husband and daughter had died so untimely.

It was the day before the double funeral, Hermione had apparated to her's and Ron's house to retrieve some clothes for them, Harry had accompanied her, afraid she would not be able to cope on her own.  
He helped her pick a cute little dress for her daughter, it was lilac, with pink bows at either side of it, and she finished it with Lois's lilac shoes and a cute pair of lilac tights. Then they walked into the couple's bedroom, and this was where Hermione fell, her legs buckled under her, and Harry was powerless to stop her, she went so fast.  
Kneeling down beside her, she let the tears fall, and Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"Why, Harry, why?"

"Shhhhh, Mione, we'll get through this, do err... do you want me to pick Ron's clothes?"

Hermione looked up at him and tried her best to straighten herself, she shook her head and spoke softly to him.

"No, Harry I need to do this, can you... please, help me up."

Holding her shoulders steadily he pulled her up off the ground and she walked over to her husband's wardrobe, opening it she pulled out a navy suit and light blue shirt.  
And she complimented it with a white tie, and navy shoes. After Harry waved his wand, the items of clothing disappeared, he had arranged with Molly to send them via magic as soon as they had them so she could arrange the clothing on her son and granddaughter. Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Harry, for everything, this must be hard for you as well, he was your best friend?"

"I won't deny it 'Mione, I cried myself to sleep last night, this has hit me hard , but you need me to be strong and that's what I'm going to be, strong for you, ... Hermione, what's wrong?"

For as Harry was talking Hermione had stopped dead and was looking at a shelf above her bed, Harry followed her gaze and his eyes fell upon a familiar item of jewellery, the time turner. He felt his stomach turn, he knew what she was thinking, but she had told him once that awful things happened to wizards who meddled with time.

"We can't Hermione, you off all people should know that, we can't mess with time, what if we are seen, who knows what will happen."

"Harry, I know that, but we could use it to find out what happened to make the train crash, and stop it if possible, isn't it worth it if we can save Ron and Lois?"

"I don't know 'Mione, I think we should talk to Minerva first, get her views on it, if she says go for it, well..."

"But what if she says no? I need to know what happened Harry, I need to know how my husband and daughter died."

Harry looked into her eyes, seeing that same determination he had loved about her when they were teenagers, he knew her mind was made up, she would not let this go until she had at least tried it.

"Ok 'Mione you will get your way, you want to forget telling Minerva and just do it?"

"Yes, get Ron's broom and my one out of the closet will you?"

Harry did as he was asked and opened the wardrobe, pulling aside a large white dress, he realised was Hermione's wedding dress he found four brooms and pulled two out, and after turning around to face Hermione, he held his breath as she placed the time turner around both of their necks and she looked at him.

"How many turns do you think?" Hermione asked

"Oh, err... try five."

"Ok five it is, you ready?"

"Ready."

Hermione turned the time turner and the two of them where immediately surrounded by blurred images of things that happened in this house before Ron left for the station, hiding, the pair saw Ron walking through the room gathering clothes up off the bed and putting them into a bag, he picked up a picture of Hermione and spoke gently to it.

"I'll be with you soon babe, love you" and he kissed the frame

Hermione felt tears fill her eyes, and Harry looked away, this was personal, he felt like an intruder in their family, they stayed hidden until they saw little Lois enter the room, she held her arms up to Ron and said to him.

"Go see mama now dada"

"Yes my little cherub, we will go see mama now lo-lo"

Hermione and Harry watched as father and daughter left the room then listened as the front door slammed shut, then they both stood and Hermione had fresh tears in her eyes.

"It's my fault Harry, they died because of me."

Harry turned to her and shook her by the shoulders.

"Don't you ever let me hear you say that again Hermione, you will not blame yourself for their deaths, you hear me, now come on, we need to apparate to the crash scene."

They both held each other and vanished, appearing in the ravine below where the train crashed., Harry got on his broom and flew up towards the bridge and looked all over it to see if he could find anything, coming up to a point in the scaffolding he saw what appeared to be a cut in the framework, Harry was confused surely this wasn't the cause, it was only a small cut, nonetheless he pulled out his wand and mended it, then continued to fly around the whole structure examining every inch of the bridge. In all he found several defects in the scaffolding and mended each and every one as he found them. Then he flew down to Hermione.

"Ok that should hold the bridge steadily, so that won't be the cause now, I guess we'll just have to sit tight and wait till the train arrives"

"Thank you Harry, for everything"

"No worries Hermione, anytime. "

And as they sat waiting for the train to arrive, they held on to each other and talked about old times.

 **Chapter Eighteen: Missing.**

All too soon they heard the familiar rumble as the train rode along the tracks, they mounted their brooms ready to fly off should the train crash, it came closer and showed no sign of slowing, and as it passed, the couple on brooms braced themselves for the sound of brakes on tracks and the inevitable sound of metal collapsing but it never came, the train carried on past the ravine towards Hogwarts, and towards a tearful reunion for Hermione, Ron and their daughter Lois..

Hermione placed the time turner around hers and Harry's neck and turned it again, so that they were back to the day Ron arrived, and they both apparated to the station to meet him and Lois, Hermione was so nervous she couldn't sit still. Harry was laughing at her nervousness, he was happy she was happy, and that Ron and little Lois were not dead anymore, the last few days had told him a lot, he was not supposed to be with his first love anymore, she belonged to someone else now, he had to accept that and move on. He sighed at this revelation and as he watched the train with his best friend and his daughter on it pull into the station, he put on a happy face and waited to greet his old friend and enjoy the time together they had now.

Hermione was waiting anxiously on the platform of the train station. Harry was watching her, nervously wondering what was going to happen when Ron stepped of the train. Could he bear to see Hermione throwing herself at him, he wasn't sure, taking her shoulders in his hands he turned her to him.

"Do you want me to leave 'Mione, so you two can be alone?"

Hermione looked into his eye's, her heart was torn, she loved Harry so much but she was married and to his best friend, their best friend. She could understand his question and it pained her heart to think of what was going through his head at this moment.  
She wanted him to stay with her but felt he would be too uncomfortable if he did. Placing her body against his in a hug, her head on his chest, she could feel his heart beating madly inside.  
She thought about grabbing his hand and jumping on a broomstick each and leaving Hogwarts and their troubles behind once and for all, but she couldn't do that to Ron or her children and she couldn't let Harry do that to his son when he needed him the most. Looking up at his concerned face she spoke softly.

"Yes Harry, I would like that, I will bring Ron to our quarters later, so we can catch up."

"Ok..."

"And Harry, thank you for everything."

Hermione watched as Harry turned and walked away. Her heart was breaking, she wanted him so badly, but she had Ron back now and she was determined to put the past few hours behind her and be the best wife she could be to Ron. Forcing her eyes towards the slowly approaching train, she breathed deeply, and plastered a smile on her face ready to greet the two people who had previously been dead.

"Dad, you ok?"

"Wha... oh ...hi son... yea I'm ok... how are you doing?"

"I'm ok dad...urm...are you sure you're ok, you seem worried about something?"

"Oh it's nothing son, you and your girlfriend run along now, and play nicely, there's a good lad."

"Pops! Danni's not my girlfriend, ha-ha ha-ha" Phoenix laughed nervously looking toward Danni, who looked away blushing.

"What...oh...right...sorry 'Phe, Danni, oh Phe, lesson tomorrow morning 10 am ok?"

"Dad, you are acting weird, has something happened?"

Harry looked at his son's concerned face and stood up, this was too much for him to comprehend, saying his good byes, Harry walked away towards the large gates leading out of the school, stepping out of them he apparated. He would go to the village and check the public houses there, see if he could find them, opening his eyes he looked around, there was an air of mist across the village and it was void of punters going in and out of the inns as usual, he made his way towards the Three Broomsticks and pushed open the door, walking up to the bar, he asked Madam Rosmerta if he had seen them, when she said 'no' Harry left and tried the shops around the village, there was no sign of Hermione, Ron or little Lois Weasley. Sighing he decided to search the station and apparated there quickly,

He walked up and down the platform and found nothing until something caught his eye, bending down, he picked up a chain of gold with a book trinket on it, he recognised it immediately as Hermione's, his stomach flipped, he now had ultimate proof something bad had happened, but what, and where were his friends.

Hermione came to in a dusty little room, she was alone but could hear voices,

"Well done Mr Weasley, your wife will be very useful to our plan"

"You got what you wanted now give me back my daughter."

Hermione heard a loud noise and a scream as the wall to the side of her shook with the force of something slamming against it, her husband's body most likely.

"You will get your filthy child back when you have completed one more task for me, I want you to go to Hogwarts School and lure Harry Potter into a trap."

"And if I refuse?" Ron's voice came back strong and controlled

"Then your mud blood wife and child will die"

Hermione listened to the silence, she knew Ron would be considering his options, lure his best friend into a trap, and save his family or don't do it and risk them all.

"Ron, psst"

He didn't hear her

"Ok you get your way this time but I tell you now Harry will defeat you..."

The wall shuddered again, as Ron's body was thrown against it again.

"Ok here is what you will do..."

Phoenix watched his dad vanish and looked at Danni, he couldn't understand why his dad was so worried, standing, he offered his hand and taking it she walked with him around the great lake, taking in  
the beautiful scenery. She had come to realize her feelings for Phoenix very recently. She was in love with him, but was unsure how he felt about her. She sometimes wished he could read minds too, so she didn't have to tell him out loud how she felt inside.

Harry walked up and down the long winding lanes around Hogsmede, he had to find her, had to make sure she was ok.  
Looking up he saw a figure coming towards him, he saw the red hair, and the toothy grin, and his spirits began to rise.

"Ron, is that you?"

"Hey mate, how are you? Come on Hermione's waiting for us a little up here."

"Ok, I was worried when she didn't come back up to the castle, what have you guys been doing...no wait... don't answer that?"

Ron laughed nervously and Harry turned to look at him.

"What's wrong mate, you seem down?"

"I'm sorry Harry."

"Wha...?"

But Harry didn't have time to finish his question as Ron pulled his wand from beneath his jacket.

"Immobulus Incarcerous"

As if in slow motion, harry felt his body seize up and he found himself bonded by ropes, he dropped the necklace and fought against the pain of being rigid but this wasn't what hurt him the most, it was the fact that it was Ron who had done it, his best friend of 20 years.

"Harry I'm so sorry I had to, or they would have killed Lois and Hermione, please forgi..."

"Step aside Mr Weasley."

Even though Harry could not see the person talking he knew who she was, yes she... he had had his suspicions but had wanted to disbelieve them, she was too young for a start, oh how foolish he had been. She belonged to that family, a family he hated.

"Where is my dad, he should be here?"

"I don't know Phoenix, maybe he's on his way."

Phoenix and Danni were stood outside Harry's quarters at ten o'clock the next morning, and after he tried the password, he entered and looked around his dad's quarters only to find he was nowhere to be found, he was worried, come to think of it, he hadn't seen his dad return from Hogsmede, and he could see the gates from his dorm. He had been watching out for him all night until he finally fell asleep sat up at the window, retiring to bed in the early hours and assuming he had missed his dad return.

"Let's go see if he's in the staff room."

The two youngsters made their way along the long corridors to the second floor and found the staff room, after knocking on the door and waiting, it slid open to reveal the tired face of their headmistress, professor Mcgonagil.

"This better be good Mr Potter, I have grading to do."

"Sorry to disturb you professor but I was wondering if my dad was in there?"

"No, Harry isn't here, have you tried his quarters, young Potter?"

"Just come from there, miss, he told me to meet him there at ten but his bed hasn't been slept in and after yesterday..."

"Yesterday?"

"Yea, he was worried about Professor Weasley, and went to look for her in Hogsmede... I think, and I don't think he came back."

"Well... Thank you Mr Potter, you may return to your Saturday activities, I will find your father and send him to find you."

The two first years thanked her and left and Minerva closed the door slowly, she had a bad feeling building in her gut, it was unlike Harry to be late for a meeting, no matter who it was with. Something wasn't right, hitching up her long flowing skirt she made her way up to her office behind the gargoyle, and entered, she walked up to her desk and turned to face a portrait of an old man with a white flowing beard and half-moon spectacles.

"Albus... ALBUS!"

The old man stirred and looked down on the head.

"Minerva, Minerva, my dear friend, what can I do for you?"

"It's Harry, Albus, he's missing."

The old man sat bolt upright at this news and looked Minerva straight in the eye.

"When?"

"His son just told me, he had a meeting with his father and he didn't show, I'm worried, Albus, this is so unlike Harry..."

"Harry has a son?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry, you didn't know, it's been a long time since your death Albus, Harry works here now, he also has a daughter Teresa,"

"What is his son called?"

Minerva smiled as she revealed his name.

"He's called Phoenix, after Fawkes I expect."

"You really need to keep me more informed of present news Minerva, ok, Phineas, PHINEUS"

Another portrait sprang to life as Albus called his name.

"Headmaster?"

"Gather your wits and visit the ministry, inform the head Auror that we will need their best men to begin a rescue mission, we need to search around the castle, Minerva did young Potter say where he last saw his dad?"

"He said he was heading to Hogsmede, Albus."

"You have your destination, Phineas, now hurry."

"Right you are Albus" and the so named Phineas vanished from his frame.

"Minerva, I want you to inform the professors about this, then you are welcome to join the search, I will visit the minister of magic and tell him what has happened, you may leave and Minerva, when you find Harry, bring him to see me."

"Yes sir" Minerva replied and after bowing to the great man she left the room.

She had no idea what she was going to tell the other professors, so as she re-entered the staff room, she got on the loud speaker and cleared her throat.

"CAN ALL PROFESSORS PLEASE JOIN ME IN MY OFFICE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, THANK YOU, MINERVA MACGONAGIL."

 **Chapter Nineteen: Ingenious.  
**

Harry came to in a small dusty room, he tried to sit up but his head received a stabbing pain to his temple as he did, he lay back down and tried to focus his vision on the ceiling of the room he was being held captive in, but his glasses had been removed, he turned his head slowly to the side and saw his glasses thrown uncaringly onto a small table at the bedside.  
Holding his head he sat up, and reached for them, putting them on his face he looked around him, he was in a dusty, unkempt room, with little furniture, and it was bare apart from the bed, if you could call it a bed, it was a thin mattress on a contraption Muggles would call a camp bed, and it was flanked by a small run down looking table, it looked like a prison cell and was about as big.  
There was a toilet in the corner and a thick looking metal door with bars at the windows of the door, swinging his good leg, and his metal one out of the bed he slowly stood, shaking on his feet for a moment. he hobbled to the window and peered out through the bars, but he couldn't see anything, the air outside the room was almost as dusty as it was in the room, he figured he must be in a prison of some sort, or a dungeon., but he could make out a noise, it was a sort of muffled cry, but it was too far away to distinguish as anything.

He thought back to how he got here, his best friend. He couldn't believe Ron would do this, but he could see his reasons.  
If the person who ordered Ron to do this to him had Claire and Terri, Harry would have done the same. He heard a loud scream and pushed his face up against the bars again, it had come from his left and it sounded like a woman's scream, could have been Hermione, but he couldn't be sure, he tried the handle on the door and to his complete surprise it opened, he hesitated, surely his captors wouldn't make a silly mistake like this and not lock the door, slowly pushing it open he slid like a snake out of the room and slid along the wall, much like he did in his fourth year when he was in the maze.

The muffled sobbing came closer and he could soon pinpoint its location, it was coming from another small jail like cell and it was indeed a woman's sob, it was a woman's sob he knew only too well. Sliding closer his heart beating in his chest he reached the room. Whispering he spoke.

"Hermione, psst, is that you?"

There was a sound of feet rushing and a hand came through the bars.

"Harry oh thank god Harry, yes it's me, Lois isn't here with me or Ron, Harry, please find them, please."

"I will, Hermione, are you ok? Why did Ron do this to us?"

"He had no choice Harry, they took Lois, it was either lure us here or they would kill her, please don't hate him Harry."

Harry paused.

"Don't worry, I don't. I understand, I'll go look for them."

Harry started walking off, but hesitated, he made his way back to Hermione and placed his hand on the door knob, it wouldn't budge, sighing he touched her hand, looked into her eyes and turned away from her not letting go of her hand until he was too far away.

Creeping down the corridor he soon came to realize he was in a house, a very old house, a very dusty house, and he listened in at every door he passed hoping for a noise or sound of talking or breathing. On the third door away from Hermione's cell he pressed his ear to a door and his heart began to race, inside he heard the unmistakable sound of Ron, soothing his daughter.

"Shhhhh, now Lo-lo, or the bad people will hear us"

"Lo-lo want mummy, want mummy now."

"I know sweetie, so does daddy."

Harry's heart skipped a beat as he listened to this and he placed his hand on the doorknob, it clicked open, he put his head up to the bars and saw Ron and Lois were alone. Slowly he slid into the room, but Ron didn't seem to notice, although he did feel someone in the room.

"WHO'S THERE, COME ON ANSWER ME YOU BASTARD?"

Harry's heart jumped into his chest as he took in his old friend's features, his face was dirty and his clothes were torn. Slowly he walked towards Ron and Lois.

"Ron, its Harry."

"Harry, oh thank god, I...I... can't see, they have done something to my eyes, Harry...I'm sorry, mate I had no choice, they cornered me on the train and took Lois from me, they vanished with her in front of me, and told me if I didn't bring Hermione and you here they would kill her, they said something about an accident soon to happen but nothing did, then they left with Lois. I'm really sorry mate, can you ever forgive me?"

"Ron, there's nothing to forgive mate, I would have done the same for Claire and Terri."

Harry knelt down next to Ron and his daughter and placed his hand under his arm, after helping him up he walked him to the door and looked out, it was clear, he turned to Ron.

"Wait here, I'll go get Hermione."

Harry closed his eyes and thought of his destination, Hermione's cell, he felt the unmistakable pull on his naval and then the thud of landing and he opened his eyes. All too soon he was covered in a mane of brown curly hair as Hermione flung herself on him.

"Oh Harry thank god, did you find them, did you find Ron and Lois?"

"Yes and they are fine, well Ron's eyes are hurt, I think they put a conjunctivitis spell on him. Hold onto me now we are going too..."

But harry couldn't finish he sentence as a sharp pain shot through his body and his world went dark to the sounds of Hermione screaming.

The professors and the Ministry were out in force, searching the streets for any sign of Harry Potter or Hermione Weasley, Minerva Mcgonagil was walking up and down the street, a nervous frown on her face and fretting over the boy she considered a grandson.

"MINERVA!" a ministry official called to her, he was kneeling on the ground with something in his hand. Minerva rushed over to him.

"What is it Gregory?"

The man called Gregory held a long chain up to her, and Minerva recognized it immediately as belonging to Hermione. Taking the necklace she apparated back to the castle and entered the large gates, rushing up to the headmasters office she opened and shut the door with such force that a few of the portraits rattled in their places on the walls.

"ALBUS... ALBUS...?"

She was looking at the old headmaster's portrait willing him to visualize in it. As if he read her mind he appeared.

"What have you found Minerva?"

"Oh Albus, look, Mrs Weasleys locket, it was found on the ground in Hogsmede, I think something terrible has happened to Hermione and Harry, what do I do, Albus,... What do I do?"

"Calm yourself Minerva... calm yourself, go fetch professor Trelawney, see if she can see what happened to leave this locket on the ground."

"Oh Albus, I wish I could ask her, but I'm afraid she died six years ago, she didn't see it coming, got hit by an exploding dragons egg. Lodged in her brain apparently."

"Oh, What to do, then what to do?"

Harry came to with Hermione looking over him, she was wiping his forehead with her sleeve and tears were falling down her face.

"Wha...what happened?"

"I don't know Harry, one minute we were getting ready to apparate and the next you arched your back and fell to the floor. You looked like you were having a fit or something."

"Was there anyone around, did someone do this to me, Hermione did you see anyone?"

Harry had gripped her arms as he said this more too sturdy himself than anything, and she was wincing under his pressure. He was thinking back to the time before he destroyed Voldemort, similar things happened then.

"Harry please you're hurting me."

But Harry wasn't listening.

"Anyone, Hermione, did you see anyone?"

"No Harry, please release me, you're hurting me."

Realizing what he was doing Harry loosened his grip on her arms.

"I'm sorry Hermione, let me see."

Raising her sleeves he saw a small red mark on each of her wrists and gently kissed them better, looking up at her she smiled kindly. He helped her to her feet.

"Ok we need to get out of here, and find Ron, doesn't look like we can apparate out so we will have to find another way. Do you think we could do a non-verbal on the door?"

"I don't know Harry, I've not done non-verbal for years, I'm a little rusty."

"We can only try 'Mione, you ready?"

Hermione looked at him then at the door, she tried to focus all her energy into the spell she would use and she looked at Harry.

"The 'Alohamora' spell yes?"

"Yes" Harry replied

The two friends looked at the door and concentrated, concentrated so hard their eyes began streaming with tears, and as they thought the word Alohamora, the door began to shake and rattle, they closed their eyes and thought harder, then it happened, the door flew open and they were free. They opened their eyes and stood for a minute just looking at the door, they couldn't believe they had done it, Taking Hermione's hand, Harry led her out of the room, and began down the corridor to Ron and Lois.

"Ahhh, Mr Potter, Mrs Weasley, leaving so soon, and I thought we had been very accommodating to you."

Harry and Hermione spun round startled at the sudden question that had been put to them, and came face to face with their captor. He was taken aback.

"Accommodating? Yea for a dung beetle maybe." Harry snapped back

their captors face visibly paled and she frowned.

"Oh that's a shame, my father picked these out personally, he will be very aggrieved you didn't enjoy your stay."

"Forgive me for not caring." Harry spat back

Hermione dug her nails into his arm in a warning, Ebony Malfoy was getting madder by the second and Hermione, not fully knowing what she was capable of was worried for Harry and his scorn. But he continued.

"So what is this then, did daddy upset you or something, so you had to get back at him by annoying his best friends?"

"BEST FRIENDS!? Ha, he hates you three, he told me, I'm doing this for him, to prove how... wait...oh very good Mr Potter, trying mind games are you, well it won't work again."

Harry suddenly fell to the floor pain shooting up his spine, and as his world went black he cursed the day he met Draco Malfoy.

Hermione screamed as Harry fell to the floor beside her, joining him as he went as it was so quick she hadn't had chance to loosen her grip. He was arching his back in obvious pain and then nothing, he was still.

"You killed him, you little b..."

"No Mrs Weasley, he is not dead, just unconscious, but not for long, when my father gets here he will die, good day to you."

And turning to the men flanking her sides she whispered a cold demand to them and apparated. Roughly the death eaters picked Harry up and threw him into Hermione's cell, pushing her with him, and slamming the door.

Hermione knelt down at his side and shook his body, trying to rouse him, while holding her arm, where she had fallen, it was hurting bad.

"Harry...harry, oh please wake up."

Nothing happened and she sat there wondering what was going to happen to them, placing Harry's head in her lap she stroked his messy black hair with one hand and traced his scar with the other, ignoring her own pain, she thought back to what Ebony did to him, she didn't use a wand to cause this, well not that Hermione could see anyway, so she must have mind projected the curse onto him, was that what happened before too? She would have to find out. Hermione thought about summoning her wand, but not knowing where she was and how far from her's and Harry's quarters at Hogwarts they were, she didn't know if it would work, plus she had never summoned with her mind before, she had always used her wand. 'But...' she thought ' what use was being the brightest witch of the year three years running' if she didn't try. So closing her eyes she thought...she thought harder than she had ever thought before 'Accio my wand, Accio my wand', she sat there for ten minutes just concentrating then finally she opened her eyes and looked around her, her face drooping as she realized everything was as it was before and her wand was nowhere in sight.

She looked down at Harry and saw that he was sleep fitting, she tried to wake him again but still nothing happened so she resumed stroking his hair, which seemed to calm him. She thought back to the first day she had seen him after their long absence and she thought of how he had made her heart swell, then when she had noticed his limp, suddenly an idea came to her and she leaned over harry and pulled up his pants leg, and there it was, in between the metal leg was a long metal pole, if she could bewitch this to think it was a wand or a Portkey she could use it to get them out of there, but it was risky, it looked like this metal rod was what made Harrys leg work if she removed it they would have to apparate from here, he would not be able to walk without it very well. Carefully she lifted Harry's head off her lap and placed it down on the ground, then she went over to the door and closed her eyes, she thought of the 'Alohamora' spell and concentrated hard on it. She stood there for ten minutes but nothing happened, it needed two of them to do it, hearing a movement behind her she saw Harry was coming too, and she threw herself down in front of him.

"Harry... come on babe, focus, I have a plan but it is risky...for you, it might not work but it's our only chance, I need you to help me with the door again, then I'll go get Ron and Lois and bring them back here. We will get out of here if it works...come on Harry…help us."

"Hermione..."

"Yes Harry?"

"Can you get off my hand, please?"

"What"

Harry nodded his head down to her knee where in her haste she had knelt straight down on his hand, she gasped and leapt back Harry immediately rubbing it with his other hand then finally he looked at her and spoke.

"Now what is this plan?"

She told him all she had thought of and Harry began to smile.

"You are still the best Hermione what would I ever do without you? Go, get your husband and daughter, and Hermione... hurry back and be careful."

She bent down and kissed him, tenderly on the lips before standing and looking at him.

"Ok, we need to concentrate on the Alohamora again, Harry you ready?"

"Ready"

The friends stood there concentrating on the door and as before it began to rattle and shake then it clicked open and Hermione ...after taking a last look at Harry half crouched on the floor left the room to go find her family. She found them where Harry had said they were and after Ron had apologised profusely for getting her into this he followed her with a sleeping Lois back to Harry holding onto her t-shirt as his eyes were still blinded.

By the time they had reached Harry he had already pulled the rod out of his fake limb and was concentrating on it. No doubt trying to turn it into a wand or portkey. He smiled as they entered the room.

"Sorry Ron mate I kind of ran into some trouble on the way back."

"Harry...is that you...oh thank Chudley for that, I thought they had killed you."

"Nope mate, now 'Mione are we going to do this, I think I have managed to portkey the rod, but I don't know how it will affect little Lois?"

"She will be ok... Her daddy will hold her tight." she smiled looking from Harry to Ron.

"Ok shall we do this then, everyone take hold of the rod Ron, here mate." Harry said placing his friends hand on the rod.

"I have Portkeyed it for Hogwarts, I just hope it works, ready one...two...three...gooooooooo"

The cells vanished and they found themselves flying through air, Harry felt the urge to let go and told the others too. They flew over the large gates of Hogwarts and landed with a thump, Ron expertly holding Lois in the air as he crashed down. This woke the little girl up and upon seeing her mother she squealed and ran towards her as fast as her little legs would carry her.

The ground began to shake and Harry looked up and saw a giant running towards them, Hagrid.

"'Arry, 'Ermione, Ron, an' who's this li'l lady then"

"This is Lois, Hagrid, our daughter" Hermione explained.

"Come on you lot, ev'ryon's bin so worried 'bout ya, come with me, i'l see ya righ'"

"Harry can't walk Hagrid and Ron's blinded, we will need help."

"Right you are yon' 'Mione,"

Hagrid stood up straight and looked around, spotting what he was looking for he put two fingers in his mouth and blew, he blew so loud, it almost deafened the trio, and all too soon the ground began shaking and another giant man came into sight, Grawp.

Bending down Hagrid picked Harry up as if he was as light as a feather, and he pointed Grawp to Ron, who copied his older brother, the two giants and Hermione with Lois in her arms walked into the castle and made their way straight to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey immediately began fussing round the men like they were chicks, and she the mother hen.  
While after seeing they were ok, and promising to see them soon, Hagrid went to find Professor Mcgonagil and tell her the good news that they were found.

Reaching the headmistresses office Hagrid banged on the door almost knocking it off its hinges.

"Come in Hagrid." came Minerva's stressed voice from behind the door.

He did as he was asked and looked at his headmistresses stressed face.

"I hope you have some good news for me Hagrid, I am so tired looking for Harry and Hermione, I need some good news?" she looked up into his laughing eyes.

"Eye, professor, I do, 'av good news fer ye, 'Arry, Ermione and Ron are in the hospital wing, I found them in the grounds a short time ago."

"This is no time to joke Hagrid."

"No joke ma'am, they are th're."

"Really?"

"Re'lly"

"Oh Hagrid I could kiss you" Minerva jumped up and did just that before rushing out of the room towards the hospital wing leaving Hagrid all flustered and embarrassed.

Minerva reached the hospital wing and pushed through the doors with such force the hinges rattled, she ran straight to Harry's bed and looked him up and down, then putting on her most stern voice she spoke.

"Explain yourself Mr Potter?"

 **Chapter Twenty: Revelations.**

Harry was recalling the tale of what had happened recently to a straight laced aged professor

"I...I..." Harry had begun, shocked by her tone, but she was already  
turning to Ron.

"And you Mr Weasley, what is your role in this...this... Outrageous situation?"

"Err...um... "

"Minerva, it was not Harry or Ron's fault, death eaters had took my daughter and Ron had no choice but to lure me and Harry into their hideout to save her. It was Ebony Malfoy. She is working on her father's orders."

"Miss Malfoy, but...but she's only 11, isn't she?"

"Minerva it all fits, her effect on Phoenix, him saying "Malfoy" before he went into the coma, she's evil Minerva." Harry stated.

"I can't believe it, they get younger every year, dear, dear, dear."

At that moment the doors flew open and a breathless Phoenix and Danni rushed in.

"Pop's, are you alright, we just saw Professor Hagrid and he told us you were here, what happened to you, are you ok?"

The young boy threw himself on his father and hugged his neck tight. Hermione watched this, her heart in her mouth.

"Phoenix calm down! I'm fine, really, I'm sorry I missed our meeting this morning."

"Oh don't worry about that, we can do it some other time, I erm I… wrote mum."

"Oh Phe', you know how mum worries, I better write her as well, or she will run circles in the new wooden flooring." Harry joked ruffling his son's hair which was as messy as his own just not as dirty.

All but Hermione laughed at this, she was feeling the way she did before Harry went away, she loved this man, how was she ever going to tell Ron.

A few weeks passed and Ebony Malfoy was arrested by the ministry, she was under high security in the young offenders unit of Azkaban prison. Harry, Hermione and Ron got back to normal, and Harry for one loved having his two best friends around him again, just like old times.

They were celebrating one Saturday night, having just found out that Hermione and Ron's house was ready to move into, and they were toasting the event by drinking butter beers and talking about their time as student's here.

Claire and Terri had arrived the day before and Harry was so pleased to see them. Terri was out with phoenix and Danni and Claire had a smile on her face that was infectious, and as the trio talked she stood up and cleared her throat.

"Hmm hmmm, can I interrupt for one minute please you guys, I have something to say?"

Harry smiled at his wife and Hermione felt sick.

"Ok, I just want to say thank you to Hermione, if it wasn't for her quick thinking in that horrible place, my Harry might not be here now, so thank you Hermione."

The boys cheered and Hermione's cheeks reddened.

"And one more thing, Harry I was going to save this until we were alone but I feel we can share with these guys, you see, I'm pregnant Harry, you're going to be a dad again."

The room fell silent as the news sank in, but not for long as Ron slapped Harry on the back.

"Way to go Harry, you old dog you, congratulations, Claire."

Shocked Harry looked at his wife, then slowly a smile spread across his face, and he stood up and embraced her kissing her hard on the lips. They were so preoccupied that they didn't see Hermione creeping away with tears flowing from her cheeks.

"Oh Claire, that is brilliant. How far are you, babe?"

"Not far sweetie, only four weeks, but its confirmed my doctor phoned with the results the day before I left, we are going to be parents again, isn't it wonderful?"

" It is so wonderful, have you told the kids yet?"

"No I thought we could do it together, if you want, tonight?"

"That would be fine sweetie, wow, Ron, Hermione can you bel... Where did 'Mione go?"

For the first time, Ron noticed his wife was missing and looked around.

"Maybe she went to the toilet?"

"Ron, you know she couldn't have the door is wide open see." Harry said pointing to the toilet door

"She'll be back, who wants another butter beer, Ron, Claire?"

"Sure sweetie." Claire replied

"No thanks, mate I better go find the missus."

"Do you want me to come with?"

"It's up to you, Harry, after the last few weeks though she's probably gone somewhere to vent. She does that at home, funnily enough its always this time every year, she has a really good screaming match with the wall. She's got her own vent room, he he."

"Vent? What could she possibly want to vent about Ron?"

Ron stood up, shrugged and headed to the door.

"You know Hermione, Harry, she'll find something."

Harry stood and followed him to the door turning to Claire, and grinning.

"We'll be back soon, you go rest and look after our son, ok."

"Son, don't you mean daughter." Claire grinned and headed to the bedroom.

Outside Harry and Ron went in different directions, looking for Hermione, Harry walked down the corridor and past a couple of giggling third years.

"Jones, Walcott what are you doing out of your common rooms at this time, hurry back or I will take five points from Hufflepuff, oh and before you do, have you seen Professor Weasley come down here?"

"Yes sir, she's in there. Goodnight, Professor Potter" the girls said.

The student called Walcott pointed to a room two doors down and Harry thanked her and headed to the class.  
Opening the door slowly he poked his head inside. At first he couldn't see her, then he spotted something, a bush of brown hair sat on the floor leaning against a desk. Walking over to her he saw she was sobbing and immediately he knelt down beside her. Moving his hand to touch her shoulder he spoke.

"'Mione, what's wrong?"

Startled by his voice she spun round and moved out of his reach.

"Harry?...I...I...nothing's wrong, it's just the last few weeks you know... Kind of... getting to me...is all."

"Do you want some company, sweetie?"

"Harry please, just...go, I want to be alone."

"To vent?"

A small smile touched the corners of her mouth but she held firm.

"Yes to...vent, please Harry, I'm really not very good company at the moment,"

"Is it the baby that bothers you, Hermione?"

"No...no...of...of course not, Harry, I'm happy for you both really I just need... space, yes that's it I need some space...to.. To think yes ...to think, now please, leave me alone."

Harry went to stand but she pushed her hand out and held tight onto his t-shirt.

"Hermione I can't leave if you're holding onto me?"

"Exactly."

"What?"

"Why Harry... Why has this happened, why are we not together, it should be me carrying your baby not another woman. Why?"

Harry was shocked, where had this come from?

"Hermione... You know what happened in the early days, you know I went off to fight Voldemort, you know I lost my memory, if that hadn't have happened I would have flown straight back to you, I... I loved you Hermione, with all my heart...you know I did."

"You...loved...me? Are you saying you don't anymore?"

"I don't know Hermione, I really don't, I...I love Claire and our kids, I love you as an old friend just like I love Ron the same way too, if things were different and we were still together, I would walk on fire for you, but it's not that way anymore, 'Mione, please don't hate me for saying this."

"Harry, I could never hate you I...I love you. When you left I..." She paused searching his face, unsure whether to tell him what she had kept buried from him all the years they had been apart.

"You what... 'Mione" Harry pushed gently.

Hermione shook her head and forced herself up of the ground, she began to walk away, but Harry caught up to her and grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. She looked into his enquiring eyes, her resolve weakening, she had to tell him now.

"I found out I was pregnant...I left...had the baby in an orphanage and left, Ron knew about him, and I never told anyone else except you now, Harry we have a son. He will be thirteen tomorrow, that is why, I walked out tonight, Harry that is why I 'vent' as Ron puts it at this time of year Harry, because of him, because of James, our boy."

Harry had somehow found his way back to his quarters, but he stood looking at the portrait. He had another son out there somewhere. His and Hermione's flesh and blood mixed together, he had to find him, but where to start, foregoing his return to his quarters he headed instead to the staff room, and upon entering he went over to the newly installed computer and switched it on.

He found a programme for finding people, he typed in James Potter and hit enter, suddenly his eyes were filled with images of his father, and some of his mother, but no matter how he tried he could find no news on his son. Banging his fist on the table he tried another name 'James Granger' and hit enter again, still nothing, deflated he switched off the computer and stood up, pacing the room thinking of what he could do next, Hermione had given him the name of the orphanage where their son was born so he decided he would go there tomorrow, and ask if they knew were James was.

Resigning himself to waiting overnight he went back to his quarters, and settled into a night of celebration, on the news of his new baby, but no matter how hard he tried he could not enjoy himself.

Harry apparated to the orphanage and took in the dull walls and broken windows, his son grew up here? Or did he.  
Swallowing his nerves he walked forward and knocked on the door, then standing back he waited. Soon came the sounds of footsteps heading his way and nervously he brushed his clothing down and held his head high. The door opened and a young girl stood in his vision, she wore scruffy tattered clothing and her long hair was a mess. Harry's heart went out to her, it was no wonder she was still here if she looked like this, but then Harry thought of something, was she a member of staff? He shivered. The girl spoke, her voice soft but strained, no doubt after the stress of living in this hovel.

"May I help you sir?"

"Err... Yes, miss... erm..."

"Casey, sir my name is Casey."

"Casey, I was looking for the owner of this establishment."

The young girl looked at Harry for a moment, and he couldn't help but notice her eyes were lingering a bit low of his waistband for a bit too long, he cleared his throat and she looked up at him.

"Please wait here, Mr…?"

"Oh Potter, Harry Potter"

"...Potter, I will be right back."

Harry had to step back as the girl slammed the door shut in his face, clearly security was tight here, and looking round the street were this building was situated he could understand why.  
The burnt out cars and trash covering the roads were enough to make anyone want to skip town as fast as wizardly possible. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of the door opening again. A portly woman with pale skin and Blondie Red hair was now stood in front of him, and Casey was behind her.

"Mr Potter I presume?"

"That is correct, Mrs?"

"Peabody, miss... Peabody, how can I help you Mr Potter?"

"I'm looking for my son, I believe he was born here thirteen years ago, you might remember his mother, Hermione Granger, she had brown curly hair?"

"You are James's father? Please come in Mr Potter."

The ageing woman turned on her heel and Harry stumbled into the shabby house after her, taking in his surroundings, which were totally different from the outside of the building, the floors were stained and rotting but they were clean-ish, and the curtains were pristine, he followed her into an office, it was a small room, with little furniture that he could see. A desk, with a chair and a few filing cabinets, and a small stool which he presumed would be his seat while he was in this room.

She motioned to the stool, as Harry thought she would and sat down herself, as Harry was sitting she was folding her fingers together and resting them on the desk.

"Now Mr Potter, we are a simple folk here, we live our lives daily and sometimes it is hard for us to meet our requirements, as you no doubt saw by the outside of the house, we have little money and we sometimes struggle, but let me reassure you, there is plenty of love to go around in this building. But that is not why you are here, is it?"

"Err..."

"Your boy is not here Mr Potter, he was adopted when he was very young, by a good family. But I do have a photo of him if you would like to see it?"

Harry leant forward so far he nearly fell of the chair, as Miss Peabody opened a file on her desk, which she no doubt retrieved when Casey came to tell her he was here. She picked up a small Polaroid and passed it to him, Harry's hands were shaking as he took it from her. Turning it over he let out a gasp, this boy was spitting image of Hermione, yet he had black hair and the potter eye's., Harry felt his own eyes water and the picture became blurred, without realising it, Miss Peabody was by his side a warm arm around his shoulder and he inwardly thanked her for her kindness.

"He... looks like his mother, she is still really pretty, he has her face."

"Miss Granger was very certain of what she wanted for her baby, she told me to give you this, should you come looking for James." Miss Peabody said while retrieving a letter and handing it to Harry.

He took it and broke the seal, pulling out a long piece of parchment folded over he unfolded it and began to read.

DEAR HARRY

If you are reading this you know about our son, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before you left, I couldn't, you had your mind made up, I was three months pregnant with our baby when you left, you needed your head clear to fight Voldemort. And if he read your mind, our son would have been in danger too. Voldemort would have tried to kill me, I just know it. Please forgive me Harry, I wanted to tell you for so long. I have asked the patron of this home to give this letter to you if and when you come looking for James, I hope you liked the name I chose for him, in honor of your father, his full name is James Harry potter, I hope you like it. The family he has gone to are good people, muggles, just like the people at this orphanage. Please don't try to find him, let him live his life Harry. And try to live yours the best you can, I love you Harry Potter.

Goodbye

Hermione.

Harry put the letter away and looked up at Miss Peabody, tears streaming down his face. Handing him a tissue the kindly woman spoke.

"Can I get you a drink Mr Potter,"

No... no thank you...Miss Peabody, where is my son? Where is James?"

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger asked me not to tell you, she expressly forbade it. I'm sorry I cannot reveal his local."

"Please, if you have a thread of common kindness you will tell me."

"I cannot, I am bound by the laws of confidentiality...what the heck was that, please excuse me one moment Mr Potter."

For at that moment a loud crash sounded from the outside of the office, Miss Peabody rushed out of the room and the door swung shut behind her, Harry stole his moment and picked up the file off her desk, flicking through he found the address of his sons residence and made a mental note of it before putting the file back and sitting down, just as Miss Peabody rushed back into the room.

"Sorry about that Mr Potter, Dang kids knocking my pictures off, nowhere to be seen you understand."

Harry smiled and patted his pocket containing his wand, then he rose from his stool.

"Ok well, nice to meet you Miss Peabody, I really must be going now. Thank you for your help."

"No worries Mr Potter, I was glad to help, oh and you may keep the picture if you like."

"I would like to thank you"

"Let me see you to the door then."

The two of them walked to the large front doors and Harry opened the door and stepped out.

"Well goodbye then"

"Goodbye Mr Potter" she replied and closed the door behind her.

Harry Apparated away after looking around the street, but not before making a mental note to visit Gringotts as soon as he could.

 **Chapter Twenty-One: James Portman.**

Harry opened his eyes after apparating to the location of his son's last known address, and he hid in the bushes as a young boy stepped out of the house. Harry's breath held in his throat, this boy looked so much like Hermione it was uncanny., Harry watched as he sat on the front porch of his house and examined the aeroplane he had in his hands, it was one of those aeroplanes that flew by remote control, and this boy was fiddling with the electrics of it, clearly trying to get it to work.. Harry watched as he threw it on the floor in anger and Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the toy.

Then casually he walked up to the boy and cleared his throat.

"Having problems, young man?"

"What?" said the boy holding a hand above his brows and squinting up at Harry

"With the plane, I saw you throw it down, is it not working?"

"Oh...no, no matter what I do I can't get it to fly."

"Do you mind if I have a look?"

"No, go ahead but you will be wasting your time, I've tried everything."

"The names Harry by the way." Harry said while pretending to look over the plane.

"James." said the boy looking up at Harry.

"Hello James, ok that should do it, try it now."

James took the plane and turned on the on switch, at which it whirred to life, picking up the remote he started to push the buttons and the plane soared into the air, James face broke into a grin.

"Hey you did it thanks' mate."

"No worries, well I better get going now goodbye, James."

"Oh, do you have to, you not want to have a go."

'So far so good' Harry thought to himself.

"Ok sure, why not."

And as James stood up Harry saw how tall he was, he almost towered over Harry.

The two of them walked a short distance to a family park and James handed him the remote, Having never flown one of these before Harry kept crashing it until James helped him by putting his hands on Harry's and guiding him as he flew. Harry looked over at his son and wanted to tell him there and then who he was, but he couldn't it would break the boy's heart, instead he would try and get to know as much about him as possible.

"So do you and your dad not do this then, James?" Harry asked casually.

"Oh no, he is always too busy at work, he is a banker and my mum is a lawyer. I mainly live by myself, it's the way I like it actually.

Harry looked into the boy's eyes and could see the pain in them. James continued.

"They are not my real parents though, they think I don't know but I hear them talking some nights, I know I'm adopted, my real parents are dead."

Harry's heart sank, he thought he was dead, well, that was to be expected the boy had been in an orphanage when he was adopted, so he couldn't blame the boy for thinking that. Harry thought of something and spoke.

"My parents are dead too, died when I was one, murdered by a… bad man."

James looked at him.

"Oh bad call dude, that must hurt like hell, did they catch the s**t who did It.?"

Harry laughed at his response and nodded.

"Yea I caught him and he got life."

James was looking impressed at this and said.

"Sweet, bet you felt good 'bout that, must've been hard though to look him in the face and not want to kill him yourself."

"It was but I'm bigger than that, he got what he deserved."

"Cool, what was his name, I love searching old cases on my pc I might have come across his name before."

Harry panicked for a moment then thought of Voldemort's muggle name.

"Tom Riddle."

James looked confused for a moment.

"Nope not heard of him before. Where did he come from?"

Getting nervous Harry handed James the remote.

"I really better be going now James, my wife is waiting for me, erm... It's been great talking to you."

Looking saddened James nodded.

"Ok Harry will you come back?"

"If you want me too."

"Yea sure, how about tonight, I'm having a bash for my birthday a few mates are coming along, my parents are out of town so it's just me and the guys, interested?"

Harry smiled a plan forming in his head.

"Can I bring a friend?"

"Yea the more the merrier, bring ten friends if you want."

"Ok," Harry said grinning.

He began to walk off and before he turned the corner to apparate, he looked back at James, his son was waving and Harry waved back, then he turned the corner and apparated.

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Parties and Problems.**

Harry rushed back to his quarters and showered and changed, then he made his way to Gryffindor's common room and muttered the password. Upon entering he saw his son, Danni and Hermione's boys all sat around the fire just like he, Ron and Hermione used to do, clearing his throat, they all looked up at him.

"Pop's, what are you doing here?" Phoenix said surprised.

"Oh nice to see you too son." Harry said smirking.

"I just dropped by to see if you fancied going off grounds to a party. I met this young boy today, and helped him mend his toy plane, and he invited me to his digs for a party ...well. Want to come?"

"Too right." Jimmy said jumping up.

After the other three followed suit, Harry left them to get changed, explaining to them to meet him by the great hall entrance in ten minutes, and saying that he had something to do first.

Heading to his quarters he found Claire had already retired as had Ron, only Hermione was awake, and she was sitting reading a book.

"Hiya ' Mione, what you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She said coldly.

Harry sucked in his breath and carried on.

"Listen, Phoenix and some of the kids have been invited to a muggle party, they invited me, do you want to come too?" It was a lie true, but a little one.

Hermione looked at him, He was trying to cheer her up, and she thought about it, what the heck she thought, she needed a laugh.

"Sure thing Harry, let me just change"

And she stood up and pulled her wand out from beneath her breast pocket and tapped herself on the head.  
Instantly she was transformed, her hair was straightened, and she was wearing a long pale blue dress with a ribbon and bow just under her breast, she had topped it off with the palest blue three quarter heels. Harry had to try his best to control himself, she looked gorgeous. Holding out his arm to her, she took it and they made their way to the great hall. Upon seeing her's and Harry's sons, and young Danni Lupin, she smiled at Harry and greeted the four kids. Then they walked to the huge gates of Hogwarts, left the grounds and apparated, to James's house.

The party was in full swing when they arrived and Harry spotted James immediately laughing with a tall lanky boy. Hermione still had his arm and she was smiling at the admiring looks her outfit was getting her. They entered the house and James rushed over to them.

"Harry you came, welcome, and is this your wife?"

"No, she was sleeping, this is my friend 'Mione, and our respective kids," Harry pulled Phoenix towards him making Danni follow as she had been holding onto his arm.

"This is my son, Phoenix, and his girlfriend Danni, and those two..." he said pointing to Jimmy and Clark.

"...Are Jimmy and Clark, 'Moines's sons."

James held his hand out to Hermione, but she was stood stock still looking at him, Harry feared the worst, he nudged her shoulder and she looked up at him, pain showing in her eyes. Politely she shook his hand and he smiled a smile that reminded her so much of Harry.

"It's so nice to meet you young man, my name is Hermione, and yours is?"

"James, "he was looking at her strange and Hermione felt uncomfortable until he said.

"My real mum was called Hermione, isn't that strange, I never heard it before, it's very rare."

Laughing Harry interrupted.

"It is isn't it, anyway moving on, Phoenix, Danni, Jimmy, Clark, say hello to James."

"Hello James'" they all said in unison.

"Hi" he said back and excused himself

Breaking away from them, James disappeared into the throng of partygoers. This woman had shook him, there was something about her, something familiar that he just couldn't put his finger on. He stood next to his girlfriend and tried to listen to her going on but he couldn't take his eyes of the woman at Harry's side, who he noticed was having a few words with him, Harry was talking with his hands and clearly trying to calm her for some reason. He placed his hands on her bare shoulder's but she brushed them off and walked away from him, out of the house, James followed at a safe distance and saw them arguing on the lawn, it wasn't though until he heard his name did he become really interested.

Hermione watched as the young boy walked away before turning on Harry.

"How could you, Harry, that's our James isn't it?"

"Hermione please, I just thought if you met him you would be happy to."

"Happy to what, play happy families, Harry can't you see I gave him up because of you, because you left, and you think it's ok to just bring him back into my life after I had forgotten him."

Harry put his hands on her shoulders but she shrugged them off.

"I'm leaving."

She walked off with Harry hot on her heels. He stopped her outside on the lawn.

"Hermione please...would you just stop, Hermione"

He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"I wanted you to meet him Hermione, ok maybe I went about it the wrong way, I'm sorry for that..."

"The wrong way, Harry you practically forced him on me, you knew I wasn't ready and you did this anyway, I can't believe this, how could you?"

"He is our son, Hermione, whether you like it or not, what are you going to do just run away and never talk about it."

"Yes that is exactly what I am going to do, me and Ron are moving into the house tomorrow and I don't want anything more to do with you or your fantasies of a happy reunion, It won't work Harry, James belongs here now, not with us, He has been raised a muggle he will stay a muggle."

"You don't mean that, Hermione come on, please"

He put his hand out to her again but she pushed it away.

"I so do, Harry, you can tell Jimmy and Clark I want them back for no later than 11 pm, goodbye, Harry Potter."

And with that she turned on her heel and walked down the road, until she was out of sight then she apparated. Harry stood looking at the place where she had been and he felt the tears falling thick and fast. Then turning back to the house intent on telling the twins and his son and Danni Hermione's message he saw James looking at him tears in his eyes.

Harry and James walked the short distance to the park as they had done earlier that day. Neither said a word until they positioned themselves on the swings. Swaying their legs slightly in rhythm with the trees. Harry spoke first.

"I'm sorry."

James looked up at him.

"For what, Harry lying to me or lying to her?"

Harry looked at his son for a moment, he was smart he would give him that, must take after Hermione for that. Sighing he spoke.

"Both, James, I didn't plan this out very well did I. Too be honest with you I only found out about you yesterday. I guess I wanted everything to go swimmingly, but I didn't count on Hermione acting like that."

"She is my real mum, then?"

"Yes James, and I went behind her back to do this, I tricked her to get her here tonight, it was wrong of me, I guess... I don't know... I guess I just lost my head in the excitement of meeting you."

"Oh gee thanks, I'm glad I sent you nut's."

Harry laughed and nudged James with his left hand.

"Hey don't touch the Hilfiger." James retorted.

Harry laughed again and looked at his son. He looked back, then spoke.

"So..Harry what do you do to live, I mean what is your job?"

"Err... I'm a teacher,"

"Really, what do you teach? "Harry was getting nervous now, what could he say.

"Oh nothing interesting, really, so where do you go to school James?"

James looked at Harry for a moment, and decided to ignore his attempt at avoiding his question, assuming it was something boring like a Maths or English teacher. They talked for a further ten minutes about James's school before heading back to the party, Harry was pleased he was getting on with his long lost son, but he had a long way to go with getting on with Hermione.

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Eavesdropping.**

The tension was sliceable over the following days between Harry and Hermione, and it was hard not to notice. Ron knew there was something bothering Hermione, but every time he tried to talk to her, while in Harry's quarters she would look at Harry and turn her head, or retire to her room. Harry knew he had made a big mistake in taking her to James's house, and it didn't help that Jimmy and Clark couldn't stop talking about the muggle boy who had 'thrown an awesome party,' in front of her, but they had learned to shut up when she had blown up at them after having enough.

Wonder what's got mum's wand in a knot, Clark, she's being a snob lately?

The kids were sat around the fire in the Gryffindor common room, talking about the most recent event where Hermione had reprimanded them, they had been skiving true, but she had gone overboard with the punishments, the twins had thought. Two weeks of detention for as she called it ' loitering' outside in corridors between classes.

"I don't know bro, she's been like it ever since James's party, did you see how fast she left after seeing him, and she argued with Professor Potter too. Something's not right."

"We need to find out what's going on, I think it's time we wrote to Uncle Fred."

True to their words, the boys had indeed wrote to their uncles and had received a reply shortly after in the form of a large package that the poor owl delivering it was more than happy to deliver. The plan was set, and as Phoenix made his way to his father's quarters the day after for his rescheduled Animagus lesson, he kept his hand over the small item in his back pocket. He too was bothered by the way his father had been acting lately, he had been very quiet, and had taken to staring into space most lessons.

Phoenix muttered the password, and entered his father's quarters, only to find his mum and Uncle Ron sat on the sofa, whispering. This stopped as soon as they saw him.

"Ahhh, Phe' what are you doing here son?"

Claire said looking suspicious as to what he might have heard.

"I have a lesson with dad, is he around?"

Phoenix walked around the sofa so he was looking right at his mother, she shifted uncomfortably and sat herself up a little straighter.

"Your dad will be back shortly, Phe' he just went to get some notes for his next lesson, sit, stay awhile, I hardly see you these days."

Phe' did as he was asked and Ron stood up.

"Drinks anyone?"

"No thank you, Mr Weasley." Phoenix replied kindly.

"Yes please Ron, I'll have a sparkling water please." She said smiling at the redheads retreating back.

Mother and Son sat uncomfortably for a few minutes until jumping up Claire excused herself saying she was going to go see if Ron needed any help.

Phoenix watched her go and saw his chance, he pulled the small microphone out of his pocket and placed it down the side of the chair he was sitting on, just before his mother came back into the room Ron on her heels.

Two hours later he returned to the common room and reported that he had placed the device where it would not get found.

The kids sat down and switched it on, and listened. What they heard shocked them beyond words.

********************************  
"Hermione please will you talk to me...I'm sorry I took you there, I should have planned it better."

"You shouldn't have PLANNED anything Harry, I told you about him because you looked worried for me, and I felt you had a right to know, but I wish I hadn't now."

"How can you say that, was you going to keep him hidden from me for our whole lives, or was it mine and Claire's baby that changed your mind...Please talk to me, I know his date of birth, but I don't know anything about why you gave him up, why Hermione?"

Harry was once again holding her arms in his hands and was looking deep into her eyes. Looking at him she could see the pain in them, the questions as to why she gave up their baby. Harry spoke again more softly this time.

"Was it really Voldemort you were afraid of, or me?"

"Voldemort, Harry, always Voldemort, what if he had come after me to draw you out, what if he took our baby and raised him evil, I couldn't risk that Harry not then, not until I knew Voldemort was dead and you were safe. I heard about his defeat in my eighth month and I waited for you to come back, I waited, but you... you didn't come back. When I went into labour I had Ron take me to the orphanage, where I had James, I assumed you had died and I couldn't cope with a small baby and my grief. Harry I had to plan a memorial for you. I was grief stricken."

Tears were falling freely down her face and as Harry pulled her to him he knew why she had reacted the way she had done on the night of the party. After dealing with something like this who could blame her.

The kids were sat shocked at the revelation they had just heard.

"That kid is our brother, No... it can't be true." Clark muttered some time later

Phoenix was sat stock still, trying to take in what he had just heard. The cool kid he met at the party the other night was his brother too, it was just too unreal, turning to face Danni he smiled and she gave him a hug, knowing this was going to be hard for him to take in. He stood and offered her his hand, rising and taking it he walked her towards the portrait exit.

"Where you going Phe'?" Clark called after him.

"I need a walk, we'll be back later." He replied and he and Danni left the common room.

They walked to the seventh floor and stopped outside the tapestry of the dancing trolls. Walking up and down phoenix muttered ' we need somewhere to be alone, we need somewhere to be alone, we need somewhere to be alone' and sure enough the familiar large oaken door appeared and Phoenix placed his hand on the door handle and opened it wide. Inside they found a sofa and an array of butter beers and all sorts of tasty treats, taking a few packets of droobles and a butter beer each they sat together on the sofa and stayed silent for a few minutes. Until Danni broke the silence.

"Are you ok Phe'?"

"What... oh yea I guess, it isn't every day you find out you have another brother though."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No not really... Oh don't look at me like that, and stop reading my mind too." Phoenix laughed at her face which was looking very suspiciously at him.

"Yes, I know you are scared Phe', but I'm here for you, sorry, but you are telling me to say this."

"How can I tell you to say that?"

"I'm a mind reader phe' I know your inner most thought's, oh and thank you."

"For what?"

"For wondering what you would ever do without me, and thinking I'm the best." Danni said while blushing.

Well it is the truth," he said while pulling her into a hug.

"Yes I will." She spoke softly and Phoenix smiled at her correct assumption that he wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend.

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Consequences of Eavesdropping.**

"I need to talk to her, now, Jimmy get off my arm."

"No Clark, leave it, mum will tell us in her own time, you heard Professor Potter, she did it because of Voldemort, remember him, the psycho who kept going after Professor Potter when he was a kid like us, mums best friend"

"Yea he was more than a friend according to what we just heard, him and mum, I mean euwwwwww."

The two boys were wrestling in front of the common room fire, Jimmy was holding onto Clark's arm trying to stop his twin from charging straight to his mother's quarters.

"Calm down bro, she obviously had her reasons. Now she's seen him again, she may very well tell us, you know..." Jimmy said with a glint in his eye. "If we asked to go see him again."

Clark looked at his brother and saw the plan forming in his head, he sat down beside his brother and grinned.

"Yea, I see now, should we bring Phoenix in on this too, seeing as he is James brother too?"

"Yea, I think he has that right, who'd have thought, we are in some way, related to Harry Potter. The chosen one, that is so cool."

Clark laughed, trust his brother to see beyond the obvious.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well I thought..."

The two boys sat together planning and plotting until Phoenix and Danni returned then they filled them in on the plan. The rest of the night was took up by homework and laughter, as the four friends sat around the common room just as their parents had once done.

The next day Harry awoke and stretched across his wife's side of the bed, feeling only bare sheets he opened one eye, Claire was nowhere to be seen, groaning at the cold as he threw the covers of himself, he pulled his leg on followed by his jeans and went to look for her. He searched the kitchen and the living room and she was nowhere to be seen, he started to panic, had she heard him and Hermione arguing last night. Did she know about James? He was soon shook from his thought's as Hermione's door opened and she stood there yawning and rubbing her eyes until she spotted him and stopped in mid rub. Her hands immediately flew across her chest and she stood there embarrassed at being caught wearing only a thin nightie again in Harry's presence.

"Err... morning Harry, have ...err...you seen Ron."

"No 'Mione, Claire's not here too, do you think they could have gone into Hogsmede, we are running short on food?"

Hermione stood looking unsure, Ron wasn't very bright when it came to food shopping, so it was possible Claire had dragged him with her to help him carry bags due to the pregnancy.

"Claire might have took him with her to carry the food bags, I expect they will be back soon...erm...Excuse me Harry, I need the bathroom."

"Sure..."

He let her brush past him in the thin corridor which led to the bathroom, and he could still smell her scent as she closed the door behind her.

As Hermione closed the door she let out a long breathe, she had been holding since walking past Harry, her eyes were full of his image , stood there shirtless and bare foot, his chest sprouting tiny curled hairs. Shaking her head she cursed herself ' stop it, you're a married woman' she whispered to herself. But as she busied herself around the sink brushing her teeth she couldn't get his image out of her head. 'Why' she thought to herself, was she torturing herself. He couldn't be anything other than a friend, even though she wanted more than that. Stopping mid brush she looked at herself in the mirror, she still had the mane of brown curly hair but it was a little more grey nowadays and her face showed a few more lines, but she was still pretty…ish, she was still the girl he would come to when they were kids, so why was she having all these dreams about him lately, was he her soul mate? And what about Ron, her husband, why wasn't she dreaming about him? Why!

He watched her close the door and let out a sigh, she had looked so beautiful this morning, and he had wanted so much to hold her thin body in his arms, true she was older, but he remembered her always as the bookworm and ace spell caster he had always known. He watched the door, it was a glass frosted door, so he could see her reflection behind it, but nothing more. He had no idea how long he had been stood watching the door, but he was brought out of his daydreaming by the portrait opening and a breathless Claire and Ron walking in.

"Where have you been?" Harry said grinning at them, they looked like they had run a mile,

Shocked at his voice Claire's head snapped up as did Ron's.

"Oh Hiya Harry mate, we were just erm... we just..."

"...We just had a run... you know Harry like I did with Terri, to erm. Keep me healthy for the birth and all."

"For the birth? But you're only 6 weeks pregnant Claire, you didn't start running with Terri till you were three months?"

"Yes I know that, and you know how much her labour hurt Harry, I want to be more prepared this time."

"So why did you go with Ron, why not wake me, I'd have gone with you?"

"No offence sweetie" Claire said coming over and placing her arm around his waist "But you wouldn't be able to run with me, what with your leg, and I needed someone to keep up with me, to time my laps you know." And she breezed of past him and into the bathroom just as Hermione left it.

He stood looking at the place where she had last been, the same door he had been watching moments earlier, and shrugged. By the time he turned back to Ron he was slumped on the sofa with his feet up on the coffee table and Hermione had returned to her bedroom. Sighing he returned to his own and finished dressing.

Later that day Hermione entered her classroom to find her sons and Harry's boy looking at her strange. Dismissing it as Monday morning blues she turned to the blackboard, and waved her wand over it, a list of ingredients and directions on how to make a Veritaserum potion appeared, and she turned to the class.

"Ok you have an hour to make a start on this potion, the chapter is chapter 14 in your books, you must be sure to follow my guidelines, this potion will take a few weeks to brew, so we will be returning to it every so often. Please make sure you read the instructions very carefully, you may begin."

There was a scrapping of chairs as the students stood and began gathering the ingredients they would need, meanwhile Hermione sat down at her desk and proceeded to look out of the window, her thoughts were focused on one thing and one thing only, and by the end of the lesson she had made her decision, she looked towards her sons and sighed, they had a right to know after all. Then she looked at Harry's boy, who was sat back reading a copy of ' the Quidditch times', she smiled, he was so different to Harry, he would have still been getting in a sweat this close to the end of the lesson, but obviously Phoenix had his mother's talent. Or it could be his grandmothers, as Lily Potter had been known to be a brilliant potions expert. Looking through the window at Hogwarts huge clock she noticed there was only five minutes of the lesson left, so she stood up and cleared her throat.

"Ok you may finish now, please leave your cauldrons on your tables, and leave carefully we don't want any accidents now do we, Jimmy, Clark, can I see you for a moment please."

The boys looked at her and nodded and as the other students left they walked up to her. Phoenix watched the twins and the professor as he left the class, her face was set, and he wondered whether they would have to put their plan into action at all, soon he felt a tug on his arm as he realised he had stopped walking. It was Danni.

"She is wondering about it, I could read her thought's, she's fighting her sense of honesty and her fear, she has decided to tell them, that is what is happening in there. I don't think the plan will be happening, phe'"

"What about me, Danni, he is my brother as well, surely I had a right to hear it too."

"She feels that is your dad's job Phoenix."

"I guess..." he replied seeing the sense in that.

The couple continued walking heading for their defence class, hopefully, his dad would see his opportunity, or the plan might have to go ahead after all.

After an uneventful lesson Phoenix made his way to his father's quarters, he had to hear it for himself, and from both of them if possible, he wondered if his mum knew about James, and what she had said if she did know. Well he was determined to find out, it would mean fessing up about the microphone, but that was a small price to pay for learning about James, his brother. The plan was simple, he would go in and ask how his dad had met the boy, then when Harry lied as he was sure to do, to "protect him" Phoenix would tell him that he knew and would demand the truth. He hoped anyway, who knew what would face him when he asked the questions he was going to ask. His father might deny even knowing, but Phoenix would know then that he was lying, and he had never known his father to lie on something as important as this. Reaching his father's quarters he knocked... No answer... so he said the password and the portrait swung open. Although what he saw inside made his stomach twist, he saw on the sofa, a red head and a blond head, embracing as if they were lovers, he walked closer and saw his mum and Professor Weasleys husband making out, their hands feeling every inch of the others body, shaking his head unbelieving he stepped backwards into a table which sent the quidditch trophy of his fathers onto the floor with a resounding crash, which in turn shook the betrayers from their actions.

"W...What! Phe' what are you doing here, I...erm...I can explain this...phe please don't run off?"

But he wasn't listening, he left through the portrait and ran, he didn't know where he was going but he ran and soon found himself out by the lake, where he fell to his knees tears streaming down his face, and he let them flow, he soon felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and looked up into Danni's eyes, she had tears in her eyes as well.

"How... how did you know where to find me?"

"I sensed your pain, phe' it overwhelmed me, and I let it guide me to you, phe' what happened, happened, it's not your fault." she whispered as she knelt down beside him and he curled up onto her lap, his head on her chest and his arm around her waist. She had one arm around his shoulder and the other on his arm that was around her waist. They stayed like that until it went dark and after helping him up they made their way back to the castle and back to the common room.

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Reminiscing and Revealing.**

The next day the students were sat waiting patiently watching their Professor who had not moved since they had arrived, he had not even acknowledged that there was even anyone present. Professor Potter was sat behind his desk his chin on his hands staring out of the window, his face unreadable. Phoenix watched his father's face, for any sign of emotion, but all he could see was a blank canvas. Slowly he stood and started to walk past Danni who took hold of his hand momentarily, before releasing him and watching her boyfriend carry on.

Slowly Phoenix approached his father and placed his hand on his shoulder, jerking Harry out of his trance.

"Oh Phoenix, class, yes...yes, carry on from last lesson, ok half an hour, ok start...erm... you can go back to your seat now son."

"Dad, are you ok? You look upset."

Harry looked into his son's eyes, he could see the concern in them but he just smiled and gently pushed his son towards his desk. Phoenix walked back and looked at Danni, she was staring at Harry and her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears.

"I'll tell you later phe'" she whispered to him, and they both settled down to read their books as instructed, Phoenix kept looking up at his father catching him every now and then looking back and attempting to grin, but not doing very well. Taking out a piece of paper he scribbled a note and handed it to Danni across her shoulder. Taking it she read it and turned to look at him, and shook her head. She scribbled a return note and handed it back the same way, Phoenix opened it and read what she wrote.

'He doesn't know Phe', but he knows something's not right, he suspects your mum, but he doesn't know why, I can't read anymore, he is an accomplished Occlumens, I'm sorry Phe, I can't tell you anymore.'

She looked behind her shoulder as he finished reading, and he nodded and smiled at her. The rest of the lesson went uneventfully and as the last of the students left without being dismissed Phoenix approached his father again.

"Dad snap out of it will you, you've been like this all hour, what is wrong? Is it mum?"

Harry turned to look at his son, he knew something, Harry was sure of it. Sighing Harry took hold of the nearest empty chair and pulled it up for his son to sit on.

"Sit down son, I have something to tell you..."

Harry paused wondering where to start, he was about to tell his son about a brother he never knew existed until recently, and as he looked into his son's concerned eye's he thought back to his parent's, how he never had this chance to sit and talk, really talk with them. He looked into Phoenix's eyes and took a deep breath.

"I never told you much about my time here did I son? I came to Hogwarts a scared young boy, having only just found out I was a wizard, then I found out about Voldemort and had to fight him when I was your age. Most of my past has been about fighting and I'm tired of it now son. I have fought enough, in my last year here I was in a relationship with Professor Weasley, of course she was known as Granger then, we were... well I thought we were inseparable... Until I went away to finally defeat Voldemort, you see I didn't know Hermione was pregnant with my child at the time, she hadn't told me... Well I defeated him but as you know I was hurt badly in the process, nearly died twice, and I have this " Harry said pointing at his false leg, " and this" he said pulling his sleeve up and showing his scaring on his arm were it had been sown back together after Voldemort had severed it " to show for my actions, it was while I was recovering that I met your mother, and I fell in love with her. I never forgot Hermione but by the time I was well, I heard that she had married my other best friend Ron and was carrying his child, or children as it turned out" Harry said grinning, "but I never forgot her, phe', she was always in my heart. When she confided in me last week about the baby she was carrying when I left I went a little fast, I should have thought it out before doing what I did, now Hermione won't talk to me, you see, James is our son, the boy we met at that party is your brother phe, and I tracked him down and made the biggest mistake I could by taking you all there, I should have told you first. I'm sorry son."

Hunching his shoulders over Harry began to sob, Phoenix placed his arms around his father's shoulders and could feel the tension at what he had been hiding ebb away.

"It's ok pops, I don't hate you and I don't blame you, or Professor Weasley, she did what she thought was right at the time, please I can't bear to see you like this."

Sitting up and wiping his face Harry looked at his son, giving him a hug he stood up and turned to phoenix.

"I'm going to cancel the rest of my lessons for today, I think I need to go talk to your mum about this, thank you son."

"For what pops?"

"For listening and not judging me or Professor Weasley, that shows great courage, I'm proud of you son and I love you, see you around" And with that Harry Potter left the room.

***************  
Harry walked the short distance from his classroom to his quarters and muttered the password, he entered, hearing voices coming from the living area he followed them.

"We have to tell them Ron, I can't do this anymore, it's dishonest."

"It will break their hearts though, especially Harry's after what he's been through in the past."

"He's an adult, he will recover, I love you Ron, and the only way we can be together with our baby, is to tell them the truth now."

Harry's heart had stopped, was he hearing this? Claire and Ron, no, it couldn't be. Walking into the open he startled them both.

"How long? How long has this been going on?"

Claire shot around dropping her leg off Ron's lap looking her husband square in the eye.

"Ha…Harry, we didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously, so Ron, how long have you been screwing my wife?" Harry said calmly as if asking how his day had been.

"It's not like that Harry please..."

"Get out... some mate you are, get out now, you are not welcome here anymore." Harry retorted, the steam in his heart building.

"Harry please, can't we just talk about this..." Ron pleaded

But Harry held firm, looking only at Claire, her face showing signs of fear at what Harry would say to her. Ron left and Harry walked over to his wife and sat on the table facing her. He looked at her for the next five minutes, not saying a word, and then.

"So is the baby mine or his?"

Claire broke down into tears and hung her head. Harry didn't need her answer, blazing anger shot through him, he grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her to about an inch of his face.

"You sleep with another man, in my room, you get pregnant by him, then you flaunt it under my nose, how am I supposed to feel about this Claire. I can't love a liar, I want you out of here by tomorrow morning, go home and pack my things, I will apparate to the house later this week to collect them and Terri, and then I will get a divorce."

Claire's head shot up at the mention of their daughter.

"You can't take Terri, she's all I have at home."

Harry just looked at her, then down at his wedding ring, slipping it off his finger, he threw it at her.

"It is over Claire, now get out of my sight."

Sobbing Claire stood and ran out of the room it was then that the tears came, hot, heavy tears, flowing down his face like a waterfall.

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Moving on.**

Phoenix sat back shocked, what he had just heard was too much, he knew his dad would freak out when he found out but divorce, surely he would change his mind when he had calmed down.

He was sat in the common room after having gone there after his dads little heart to heart with him and switched on the mike, he was alone. Danni was in Herbology and the twins were pranking on Peeves in the corridor outside. He had to turn the mike off when his dad had started crying, he couldn't bear to hear that twice in one day, and what's more Phoenix had learned the baby sister or brother his mum was carrying wasn't his dads, that hurt him the most. How could his mum, the one woman he ever truly loved do that to their family?

He had always wanted a brother, true he knew about James now, but this was supposed to be different, this was a flesh and blood sister or brother like Terri was, and not a half one. Standing up he made his way out to the corridor and after dodging Peeves who was muttering something along the lines of ' just like their uncles, little whippersnappers' he made his way to the staff room, if there was one person who would be able to understand what Harry was going through it was Professor Weasley, reaching the door he knocked. Two minutes later the door opened to find the very person he was looking for.

"Phoenix, what are you doing here, is everything ok?" Hermione asked him

looking up at her face, seeing the beauty she had, and understanding why his father had loved her he let a stray tear fall and asked to talk to her in private.

"Oh...ok, sure come in." She replied

Once settled he sat there unsure of where to begin, until she cleared her throat. He began.

"Professor, I'm worried about my dad" Hermione's eyes opened wide but she said nothing.

"You see, I and your lads did something bad and we heard some stuff, you see we hid a microphone in dad's rooms, and we've been listening to your conversations for the past few days." Phoenix heard her gasp but still she said nothing and he kept his head hung as to avoid her gaze.

"I've just been listening, and found out that my mum has been seeing someone else and the baby isn't dads, he's broke up with her, he wants to divorce her, I'm scared, professor." He said finally looking up at her face, which was focusing on the door, a saddened expression written all over it. She finally looked at him.

"Where is he now?"

"Still in his quarters I think Professor."

"Thank you for telling me this Phoenix, I will go see your dad, and I will be disposing of this microphone you have hidden, where did you hide it?"

"Down the chair across from the sofa, Professor"

"Ok, you may go...oh and Phoenix..."

Phoenix looked back at her from his position at the door where he had gone after she had told him too.

"It will be ok, don't worry, it will all turn out ok in the end, if I know Harry and I do, he will recover from this, but you will need to be there for him. ... Now you may go"

Smiling at her he left the room and went back to the common room to dispose of the other end of the mike.

Hermione left the staff room shortly after Phoenix and headed to her quarters, saying the password the portrait swung open and she entered to find the place looking a mess, ornaments smashed, cushions of the sofa flung all over and in the middle of it all, sat on the floor with his good leg hunched up under him, his false one laying underneath a smashed mirror, where he had no doubt launched it, was Harry, shaking and moaning.

Hermione was shocked by this, she had never seen him like this not even at school, when Voldemort was after him, no, this had hit him hard, very hard. Walking up to him she saw he was topless , no doubt ripping his top of in anger, she dreaded to think what he had been like prior to this mess happening. She knelt down in front of him and reached out to him, looking at her, he pulled her into a hug, and cried into her hair. They stayed like this for how long, Hermione had no clue, until he spoke in a whisper.

"She betrayed me, she's no better than Pettigrew. And with my best friend too."

Hermione felt her heart stop, which 'best friend' did he mean?

"What do you mean Harry, who did she betray you with?"

Harry looked up at her, so she could see his face more clearly, his eyes were bloodshot and his face soaked with shed tears, his face said it all, and she knew he meant Ron.

"No, not Ron, Harry please tell me it isn't Ron?"

"I can't Mione, it gets better."

"Better, how could this get...?"

"The baby is his too."

Hermione sank lower into the floor, still looking at Harry, her mouth opening and shutting but no sound coming out, Phoenix had told her it was someone but he hadn't said who, now she knew why. It was her husband. Harry began to sob again and she pulled him into her, this was hard on her too, but he needed the strength now, not only had he lost his wife but his baby too.

The tension between the two friends was thick over the coming week, Harry had arranged for Terri to stay with him until her term started a few months away, then he would find somewhere for him and the children to stay in the holidays. It was soon time for him to apparate to his old house to pick up his things, he had a feeling Claire would beg him not to take their daughter but he wasn't going to leave her with a liar and a cheat. No she would come and stay with him, she only had four months before she would start at the school anyway so it was best all round.

Hermione was at the present time immersing herself into her lesson plans, and while she could she would spend most of her time where Harry couldn't find her, in moaning Mertyl's bathroom. On the day Harry went to pick his belongings and his daughter up, she found herself bending the ghoul's ghostly ear once again.

"I just don't know what to say to him Mertyl, he is determined not to talk any more about it, but it affects me as well, Ron is my husband."

"You need to get him to talk, Hermione, do erm... you want me to ...drop in and have a chat with him."

"No... no I don't think that will help, he's withdrawn into himself, maybe when his daughter gets here she will help him come to terms with what's happened."

"You know I used to have quite a crush on our Harry when he was a student here." Mertyl reminisced making Hermione look at her in shock, she would never have guessed, Mertyl carried on.

"I even told him he could haunt with me if he died in his second year when he went looking for that big snake, you know I think he was tempted by the offer."

Hermione laughed inwardly at this, she could not imagine a more unlikely pairing in her life. But getting back to business she spoke.

"So what should I say, do you think? To get him to talk to me?"

"Oh that's easy, tell him you know what he's going through, and that if he ever wants to talk, to just holler."

"But I've already done that Mertyl, and he shuts me out, since the day he found out, after he told me, he hasn't said barely two words to me, the tension is terrible "

"You need to make him listen, tell him you won't stop until he does, then tell him everything you told me. He knows this must be hard for you too."

"Well, I'll give it another go but it's hopeless, he can be very stubborn when he wants to be, when he went off to fight Voldemort I wanted to go too, but he flat out refused."

"Yes but that was different Hermione, Voldemort was evil, and a killer, he wouldn't have wanted you to get hurt that's Harry all over, always thinking of others, so this will have nearly killed him."

"How do you know so much about him, you hardly ever spoke to him?"

"I'm a ghost Hermione I can hide in places no one else can, I see and hear things others don't, I've been in Harrys quarters at night when he's been fretting over something, of course I never go when he's naked or erm entertaining, but I've learnt his moods and he is a lover not a fighter."

Hermione looked at the ghost in awe, she was indeed clued up and Hermione wondered what she would have been like when she was alive, she would have been a friend to herself she would have made sure of that. Looking at her watch Hermione realised she was running late and stood up.

"Awwwe leaving so soon." Mertyl moaned.

"Yea sorry Mertyl I have a class in five minutes, but thank you for listening to me, you are a true friend. If I could, I'd hug you right now."

The ghost blushed, if it is possible for a ghost to do so, but she definitely looked as though she did, and she floated up into the air and looked at Hermione.

"Thank you Hermione, you are my only friend in the world, no one wants to know me these days, it's pretty lonely for a ghost to have no one to talk too."

"Well I'll come back again, but I really have to go now, take care Mertyl, good bye."

Mertyl answered by screeching and flying straight at her toilet, sending the water in the bowl splashing everywhere, and Hermione left the bathroom.

******************************  
Harry opened his eyes to find himself staring at the building he once called home. Now though, he felt nothing for the three up three down house he had spent so much time in. Knocking on the door he waited, it didn't feel right to just walk in anymore. Two minutes later it was opened by an excited 10 year old as she jumped onto him almost knocking him over.

"Daddy, oh I've missed you terribly, what you standing out here for? Come on." She said as Harry placed her down again.

Grabbing his hand she dragged him inside and slammed the door behind him. Harry smiled at his daughters energy as he watched her disappear into the lounge, then he saw Claire walking out of the kitchen drying her hands on a t-towel and looking like she hadn't slept in days, his instinct was to reach out to her, but he stopped , reminding himself why he was here.

"Hello Claire, are my things ready?"

"Harry please can we talk abou...?"

"Are they ready?"

Claire looked at the floor, and Harry took this to mean no.

"Fine then I'll just go pack them myself."

Walking towards the stairs he called to his daughter who had disappeared into the lounge.

"Terri, come and pack your things, you're coming back with dad."

The young girl bounded towards her father and flew at his waist causing him to stumble backwards but he kept his balance.

"Whoa there you nearly bowled me over, come on we'll pack together."

"Am I really going with you? What about mum? Is she coming too? When are we leaving? Dad! How big is Hogwarts really? Is...?"

"Terri calm down, you'll see in time, now come on, let's get packed."

Harry laughed at her, and she pelted up the stairs, Harry looked once more at Claire, who had tears in her eyes before following his daughter up the stairs.

An hour later they both emerged from their task laden down with two heavy suitcases each, and Terri was talking away to her dad about the last so many months without him, and how it had been hard not to have him and her brother around. Harry nodded and occasionally hmhmm'ed, until they reached the foot of the stairs and Claire placed her hand on Harry's arm.

"Harry please reconsider this, I know I did the wrong thing, but..."

"This is neither the time nor place to discuss this Claire." He said, looking down at Terri, who was looking confused at her parents.

"I will owl you when we get back to Hogwarts, I have a wizard agent out finding us a property close to Hogwarts, I'll be in touch when I require the children's furniture sending, and my solicitor will be in touch."

Claire looked dumbfounded and kept her hand on Harry's arm.

"Harry please."

"No Claire, we have to go now, Terri kiss your mum goodbye."

The young girl did as she was asked and Claire knelt down to hug her as well.

Then taking hold of his suitcases he ushered his daughter out of the house.

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Saviour James.**

Harry apparated the both of them back to Hogwarts, it was difficult as he had lots of luggage but he managed, with Terri holding on tight to his arm. Opening his eyes when he had landed, he heard Terri gasp, and he looked at her, she was staring at the castle, her mouth hanging wide.

"Big isn't it?" He said

"Daddy, it's humongous."

Harry laughed and they began walking towards the large gates. Until a booming sound echoed around them.

"'Arry, where ya bin, I missed ya? And who's this?"

Harry looked towards the voice and saw his favourite groundskeeper walking towards them, it was true Harry hadn't seen Hagrid for a while, too wrapped up in what was going on in his life, and he felt immediately guilty for this.

"Hello Hagrid, I've been... this is my daughter Terri, say hello Terri."

Hagrid didn't miss the slight change of subject and looked at Harry curiously, before turning his attention to the cowering young girl hiding behind Harry.

"Terri, he won't bite, come on say hello." Harry said pulling her gently out from behind him.

"He...hello." she stumbled.

"W'y 'ello ther' youn' miss, nice ter meet ya, i've known yer papa for a lon' whil'"

He put his huge hand out to Terri for her to shake, but she just looked at it, then up at her dad, then back at the hand, which was bigger than her suitcase, gingerly she placed her hand in it and Hagrid closed his thumb over her whole hand and shook it, as softly as he could but it still nearly pulled her arm out of its socket, next Hagrid held his hand out to Harry, but Harry hugged him instead, making Terri gasp, at the sight of her dad in the embrace of this giant man. Letting Harry go a few minutes later, Hagrid picked the suitcases up in order to carry them for Harry and Terri.

"You don't need to do that Hagrid, we can manage them." Harry said

"I 'now 'Arry but I have ter see Minnie anyways, I may as well giv' yer a 'and"

"Ok well, thanks Hagrid"

"Na problem 'Arry, my pleasure"

The trio set off across the grounds and entered the castle soon after.  
Hagrid took the bags to Harry's quarters where he left them both and went on his way, and after saying the password, Harry and Terri entered to find Hermione preparing a meal muggle style in the kitchen.

Walking up to Harry she gave him a hug and then bent down and hugged Terri.

"Hello, nice to see you again Terri, are you well?"

Terri looked up at the pretty brown haired woman and smiled.

"Yes thank you, erm... forgive me, but I don't remember your name."

"I am Hermione, a good friend of your dad's, we went to school here together."

"I like that name" Terri said before sitting down on the sofa and switching on the television.

Harry looked at his daughter and then to Hermione, shook his head and grinned, making Hermione's heart do flips, hopefully her prediction that Terri would help Harry would come true, that had been the first time she had seen him smile in days.

"So where's Phe'" Terri piped up.

"He'll be here later Hun, he has classes today."

"Ok" said Terri not taking her eyes off the TV, Lois and Clark, the new adventures of superman was on. Harry grinned, that was her favourite programme.

Pulling Harry away from Terri, Hermione spoke in a whisper.

"Does she know...about you and her mum?"

"No, and I don't want her too yet, let her settle in first, I'll tell her tomorrow"

"Ok...Harry" Hermione said pulling him into a hug

"I'm in this too, you can talk to me you know."

"I know 'Mione, just give me time, this is hard for me."

Looking from Terri to Harry. Hermione kissed him on the cheek. Harry smiled at her, and after returning her kiss, went and joined his daughter in watching superman.

"Get up daddy, come on... Daddy I wanna see the castle...stop being lazy..."

Harry was awoke the next morning by his daughter's insistence, opening one eye, she came into view, sitting on his stomach jumping up and down. He felt last night's tea beginning to form in his throat and he made a quick move and Terri toppled over backwards onto the bed. Harry grabbed for her stomach and began tickling her. Terri was squealing with delight, and Harry was enjoying himself playing with his daughter until he felt another presence in the room with them. Hermione was stood leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest, grinning madly. Terri's squealing had woken her from the sofa and she had followed the noise to Harry's room. Before Harry had noticed her there she had been watching him, he clearly loved this young girl, and she him. Hermione wondered to herself what sort of father he would have been to their son, just as good, she reasoned.  
Stopping his tickling and letting the young girl calm down, he smiled at Hermione and threw the covers off him. Hermione gasped as he put his leg on and rose from the bed, he was in his boxers and his body was toned, and glistening with sweat. He was stood looking at her and she him until he spoke.

"Err...Hermione, could you take Terri into the kitchen while I have a quick shower and get dressed please?"

"Er...er... yea sure...ok...fine...err. Terri do you want to scramble some eggs with me?"

Jumping of her father's bed the young girl sprinted towards Hermione, and before taking her hand and steering her out of the room said.

"Do I ever, I love scrambles. My mum never lets me do them on my own. Come on them Hermy."

Looking over her shoulder at Harry as the young girl pulled her away Hermione said "help", and Harry grinned at her, before she lost sight of him.

Harry couldn't help but to laugh inwardly as he thought of Hermione's face, but he didn't want to think of the next day when she would be finally moving into her house just outside of hogsmede, she had told him the night before that as it had been ready for the last two weeks, and now he had Terri staying with him, it would be best to give the young girl her room, so she would feel more at home with her father. As it was, Terri had spent the night in Hermione's old room at her request, much to Harry's chagrin, he had wanted to conjure Terri's bed from home, but Hermione felt she should get used to the one here, if she was to settle.

Slipping out of the shower, ten minutes later, Harry hopped on one leg over to the toilet and sat down on top of it to attach his leg. Then placing a towel around his middle he left the bathroom with his long hair still wet, and made his way towards the bedroom, but he didn't count on the feeling that came over him, his scar began to burn and he stumbled and knocked over the table that sat between his room and the bathroom, the room began to spin and he tried to focus his eyesight on one spot, a trick he had learned young when this would happen then, but however he tried, he couldn't focus. He fell to the ground, still holding his head. He began to scream with the pain he was feeling and then all went black.

Hermione was breaking the eggs into a bowl and Terri was getting the milk and butter out, she had the whisk all ready and after all the ingredients were in Terri began to mix, Hermione picked up the tea she had made Harry and whispered to Terri to keep mixing until she returned, she wanted to talk to him about the move and was wondering how she would manage a two year old as well as her job, Lois was at the moment being cared for by Molly at Hermione's request, but she was due to be moving in with Hermione soon. Her mind on other things Hermione left the kitchen and began the short walk to Harry's room, until she saw him, lying naked on the floor, his towel lying near him, dropping the tea where she stood, she stared at him, then coming to her senses she ran over, placed the towel over his privates in case Terri should see, and turned his face towards her.

"Harry... oh my god Harry what happened...please wake up...Harry...HARRY."

She shook him by the shoulders, nothing happened, she began cpr, after ten minutes he still wasn't breathing, beginning to panic she stood, ran to her room and found her wand. Running back to Harry she pointed her wand at his throat and shouted "Anapneo", after that didn't work she pointed it again, getting ever more nervous and said "Enervate"  
Harry still lay there, getting more nervous she ran into his room and grabbed him some clothes, returning to him she dressed him and pointed her wand again "Immobulus" Harry stayed still, then she muttered "Locomotor" and Harry's body began to raise of the ground, pointing her wand one last time she muttered" Evanesco" and Harry vanished from sight. sighing heavily she walked with her wand still pointed at Harry's hidden body and made her way towards the portrait hole, but before she got there she came face to face with Harry's daughter .

"Terri, hi, come with me?"

"But the scrambles Hermy, they are nearly done...what are you doing with your wand?"

"Listen to me Terri, this is very important, I'm going to take you to meet your headmistress, she's really nice and will give you loads of sweets, would you like that?"

"But I'm not allowed sweets before breakfast, mummy..."

"Do you want some or not?" Hermione hissed at the girl making her stare in shock.

"I guess, I'll just tell dad..."

"There's no time, your dad's already there, he just left, come on then ...please"

"Ok"

Terri mumbled looking put out that she was being forced to do something she didn't want to, and after returning to the kitchen to turn the cooker off she re-joined Hermione, and they left the quarters.

Ten minutes later Hermione found herself entering the hospital wing, after leaving Terri with a flummoxed professor Mcgonagil, and rushing off.

"Mrs Weasley, what are you doing here and what are you doing with your wand?"

"No time to explain Poppy, please help him, I've tried and I don't know what else to do." Hermione said moving her wand slowly towards one of the beds and muttering "Finite Incantatem"

Slowly Harry began to appear and Poppy gasped as she saw her favourite young man appear before her eyes.

"What happened to him, Hermione?"

"I don't know Poppy, I found him like this, well not exactly like this, but I tried everything, and he hasn't woke, what is wrong with him Poppy?"

The old school healer pulled out her wand and ran it over Harry's body, after doing this a few times she looked up at Hermione then hung her head.

"He's in a coma, I've seen this type of coma only once before and trust me, it's one I hoped never to see again, the only thing that can save him is an injection of blood from the sufferers first born, which must be injected within 12 hours of the collapse, you say you brought him straight here, so that gives you 11 hours and 15 minutes to locate young Phoenix and have him come here."

"That won't work Poppy."

"What do you mean, it won't work?"

"Phoenix isn't Harry's first born, he has another son, our son?"

"Well then I suggest you get that young man here and quick or Harry here will most certainly be dead by tonight."

"I know, Poppy, but the question is, will he come?"

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around her, she remembered this street, this was where she had shouted at Harry on the night she had seen her son. Looking around she spotted the house and after breathing in and out a few times, she began the short walk up the path and knocked on the door. A short woman answered the door, she was pretty with blond hair tied back into a ponytail and she was wearing a flowery dress and a pinny over it, her feet bore blue heels and she had the most perfect face Hermione had ever seen, the woman spoke and Hermione nearly ran the other way.

"Hello, miss, can I help you?"

"Err, yes hello, my name is Hermione, I…err...I'm here to see James."

The woman looked at her suspiciously and Hermione felt uncomfortable.

"What do you want with my son?"

"I need his help Mrs...Err?"

"Portman, and what help would that be, Hermione? Was it?"

"Yes Hermione Granger. I know you know who I am Mrs Portman, I am James's natural mother and his father is dying, we need James's help to save his life."

"I think you better come in, miss granger, I knew this day would come... Eventually."

The woman known as Mrs Portman stood aside and Hermione entered the familiar house. Mrs Portman led her through to the large kitchen where Hermione noticed the remnants of dishes which she was sure Mrs Portman was about to wash before she arrived.

"Drink? tea perhaps?"

"Err... yes please, tea would be good. You do have a first name I take it, it's friendlier to speak on first name terms Mrs Portman."

"Judy, my first name is Judy."

"Well, Judy, I think I need to start from the beginning. When I was pregnant with James there was a murderer out to get me and his father, his father went to ...err...arrest him and got hurt in the process. He didn't know I was pregnant and I didn't know where he went. To cut a long story short, I had James in an orphanage because Harry never returned, and I still didn't know if he was alive or dead, I was young I couldn't raise a child and hold down a job, so I left my son at the orphanage. Anyway time went on and I married and had more children, but every time around James's birthday I get...well...upset, and Harry found me this year, I told him of our son, and that's when Harry came to visit him secretly, you see the thing is, Judy, Harry is ill and only James can help him now."

"Why, why can only James help him,"

"Judy I don't know how much you know about my past, but I assure you I'm no fake, I just want to help Harry, we have grown close again, I...I love him too much to let him die. Please let me take James to Harry I swear to you he will not be harmed."

"I... I will have to think about this, and talk to my husband, can you come back tomorrow?"

"No, Harry will be dead tomorrow."

"Dead, what do you mean dead, what's wrong with him, and how can James help?"

"We need a bit of James's blood, it has to be injected into Harry, then he will hopefully survive the night."

"I...I don't know, about this what if James doesn't want to do this, he's never been fond of needles."

"I'll do it mum."

Came a voice from the doorway to the kitchen startling both women, they turned to find James looking at Hermione. Hermione saw him properly for the first time and was shocked by how much he looked like Harry, minus the glasses, but he had the Potter eyes, emerald pools of love shining from them. Judy stood and walked over to her son.

"James this is..."

"I know who she is mum."

Walking up to Hermione James held his hand out, and she shook it, smiling she spoke.

"Are you sure about this James, I don't know how much Harry has told you but I'm..."

"My birth mum, yea I know... he told me, what's wrong with him?"

The young man walked over to his mum and kissed her cheek, then he pulled a carton of orange out of the fridge, and poured himself a glass.

"He's very ill, James, he collapsed this morning, and he needs a vial of your blood to help cure him, did err...did Harry tell you about our world?"

"Our world, what do you mean?"

"You're a wizard James, I'm a witch, and Harry is a wizard too."

"Are you mad, those are fairy tales?" Judy said looking at Hermione in disbelief, James was just staring at her open mouthed.

"I take it he didn't tell you then, I'm sorry Judy but it's true, watch."

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at her cup and muttered "Mobilarbus" at this point the cup sprouted legs and began running around the table in circles. Judy had by this point placed her over polished hand on her breast and was watching the cup with complete shock. James was looking at it with awe. Pointing her wand at the cup again she muttered "Finite Incantatem" and the cup returned to its normal state. Slowly Judy leant over and picked up the cup looking it all over then putting it down and looking at Hermione.

"How...how did you do that?"

"A simple spell"

"Spell? You mean you do magic spells and all?"

"Yes Judy, I'm top in the field actually, just like James's grandmother Lily was. She was the best of her time."

"My grandmother, you mean the one Volde...Voldaport or something like that killed? Harry told me about his mum and dad being murdered."

Hermione looked at the young boy, he was bright she would give him that, and she nodded at his remembrance.

"So can James help then Judy, can he come with me to Harry?"

"I don't know... James... what do you think?"

"I have to go mum, please."

"Ok then you can take him, when will you be back?"

"Tomorrow morning, he can stay in Harry's room tonight, and Judy don't worry. I won't let him get hurt."

The three of them said their goodbyes and after a tearful few kisses James left his adopted mothers side and took the hand Hermione held out for him, and they vanished, leaving Judy stood there in shock.

 **Chapter Twenty Eight: All We Can Do Now Is Wait.**

James was looking around himself in awe as he followed Hermione to the hospital wing, this castle was huge, and impressive, he had never seen such a place before. And to think people slept and ate here, as well as learned magic spells, it was a fantastic place to be. Hermione opened a door and they entered into a huge room full of beds. The hospital wing, James saw Harry straight away and ran to his side.

"Harry, it's me, James, wake up."

But Harry remained still and when Hermione saw him she gasped, for in the short time she had been getting James Harry's complexion had altered, his eyes were closed but were sinking into his skull, and his skin had a greyish colour to it. Hermione looked up and around and her eyes fell on Poppy who was on the other side of the room, bustling around a tray with needles on it and cotton wool. Obviously she had seen them come in and had begun preparing the tools she would need. James looked at Hermione and spoke softly.

"Hermione, is he going to live?"

"I don't know, I hope he does, I...I love him."

James looked at her for a moment longer before returning his gaze to the skeletal form off Harry's pale body.

"He looks like he's melting in front of us." Hermione nodded, he was right, Harry's skin seemed to be disintegrating at a rapid pace and Hermione looked over to Poppy, fear on her face.

"Poppy hurry, he's fading fast."

The aged school nurse rushed over and positioned James on another bed, and after asking him to pull his sleeve up she placed a needle in his vein and drew a full vial of blood. Hermione looked at her first-borns face, he was cringing but he had a determined look on his face, inwardly she thanked him for what he was doing, he was giving his life blood to save Harry and she would always be grateful to him for this.

After changing the needle tip, Poppy pulled up Harrys sleeve and inserted the needle into his arm, as the blood entered his body Hermione held her breath, this was it, this would cure or kill him. As the vial emptied Poppy pulled the needle out and placed a plaster over the hole, then she looked at Hermione.

"All we can do now is wait, Hermione. It's up to Harry now."

"Thank you Poppy."

The school nurse walked back to her office and sat down with a bump, Hermione could clearly see she was suffering as well, Harry was her favourite student, and then her favourite colleague, if he died part of her would die too, Hermione was sure of it. She turned her attention then to James, who was moving his arm up and down where the blood had been taken from it, he looked at her then at Harry, then spoke softly.

"I hope he makes it, Hermione, I want to get to know him as a father, and you a mother, if I can... Hermione what's wrong?"

For as he spoke Hermione's face was set stern and she looked away from him before speaking.

"I have to go fetch his son, he will want to see his dad, in case he... he will want to say... I'll be right back James." And with that she walked away from him and vanished out of the hospital wing doors.

James looked after her, she was a strange one, but he could understand why she was. She must have been in so much pain this last few hours, not knowing whether Harry would live, and having to ask for her first son's help. He made a silent pact that when he returned home, he would talk to his mum, he had an idea and he wanted to run it past her first. Looking back at Harry he sighed, there was still no change. Laying back on the bed he closed his eyes, this whole thing had been a shock to him as well, and he was so tired...

Hermione said the password and entered the common room, her eyes went straight to the large fireplace and fell upon the familiar black messy hair of Harry's boy, and the dirty blond hair of his friend Danni. Walking over to him she cleared her throat.

"Erm... Phoenix, can I have a word with you for a moment please?"

She was trying to keep her voice calm and serious but inside she was shaking, and when Phoenix looked up at her, she swore he and James could have been twins.

"Err, yes sure professor" The young boy stood and followed her to a quiet side of the room, looking up at her he saw her face straining to keep serious. Then she spoke and he felt his heart start pounding at her words.

"Phoenix, this isn't easy for me to say, so I'll just say it. Your dad is very ill, he is in the hospital wing and he may not survive the night."

He stumbled backwards and grabbed hold of a chair, Danni noticing this rushed to his side, and placed her arm around his waist to help steady him.

"Wha...what happened to him Professor?"

"I don't know phoenix, I found him collapsed and unconscious this morning and took him straight to the hospital wing, he is in a rare coma that requires the blood of his first born to be injected into his vein..."

"Well let's go then, I need to give him my bloo..." Phe' began walking towards the portrait hole.

"No Phoenix... You are not his first born" she said gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You mean, James really is my brother?"

"Yes"

"Well we have to go get him and..."

"I already have Phe', he's done it, Harry has his blood we just have to wait now, I came because I thought...well... you need to be with your dad."

Hot tears were beginning to form in the young boys' eyes and he looked at Danni then at Hermione and ran past them pushing his way through the portrait hole and rushing straight to the hospital wing.

Pushing open the wing doors, phe' rushed over to his dad's side, and recoiled back, this wasn't his dad, this was a shell of his body, his skin was transparent and greying and his hair was dull and limp against his face. Placing his hand on his father's head he could feel the coldness of the skin, he placed his hand on Harry's chest and felt a faint heartbeat. At least he was still alive, phoenix thought to himself.

"Phoenix?"

A voice startled the boy and he looked around and into a face so like his own.

"James, h...hi, tha...thank you for coming."

"Really, it's my pleasure...well... not really pleasure, I just wish I could help him more."

Phoenix turned back to his father and took hold of his hand, while James continued to talk.

"So are you really a wizard Phoenix, does that make me one too, Hermione said I was but I don't know, I mean I've never shown skills in that area before, what do yo..."

Getting mad at this intruder Phoenix snapped.

"Look James, I'm really chuffed you know you are a wizard and all but if you don't mind my dad is dying here."

James inhaled and phoenix felt immediately guilty for snapping at him.

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"It's ok, I was out of order, I can't imagine what this is like for you, Harry might be my dad too, but I don't know him as well as you do, I'm sorry Phoenix."

"I'm sorry too"

The two boys stayed quiet until Hermione and Danni arrived, Danni looked at James and did a double take, yes sure she had seen him at the party but he had been here, there and everywhere, and she hadn't got a proper look at him, but seeing him now, he looked so like her Phoenix it was uncanny, both had the green eyes, and black hair and both were tall like Harry was. She walked over to Phe' and placed her arm around his waist then looked down at her favourite professor and gasped.

"Oh my god, Phoenix I can still hear his thoughts."

The other three people in the room turned to her, James looked at her confused. Noticing his gaze she explained.

"I'm a ligilimens, James, a mind reader to you. And no I'm not making it up."

The boy blushed, she had just read his thoughts exactly, he HAD been thinking she was making it up. Danni turned back to Harry and placed her hand on his forehead before closing her eyes and concentrating. Phoenix, Hermione and James watched her. Her head was beginning to flit from side to side and she was acting strange, like she was fitting or something, Phoenix placed his hand on her shoulder and received a shock, he was pushed back by some sort of force, and watched helpless as his girlfriend shook, before she finally jumped back, landing on James's bed. Her face was strained and she looked frightened out of her wits. Phoenix looked at her and cupped her face in his hands, looking her in the eye he spoke.

"What did you see, Danni, tell me."?

"You need..."

"Yes"

"You need to wake him... You need to wake him NOW"

But why they needed to wake him now, they would have to wait and find out, as Danni fell into unconsciousness.

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Hermione's Dilemma and Old Friends.**

Phoenix stayed at his father's bedside, for the next few hours occasionally looking over at Danni, who was still unconscious in a bed on the other side of Harry. He felt torn, should he sit by his father, or his girlfriend, then reasoning with himself, he knew his dad was the more ill so he took priority. Professor Weasley was due back any moment, she had gone to inform the headmistress of everything that had happened in the last couple of hours. Phoenix knew the old woman would return with her. She was like a mother to Harry. He looked down at his once strong father, his skin was a dull grey colour still and his bones were beginning to show through his face. Phoenix wondered for the millionth time that day why this had happened, and what had caused it, this was unusual magic. He had never heard of a spell or jinx that could do this to a person. He decided he would ask Professor Mcgonagil if he could enter the restricted section of the library to see if there was any books on ancient magic that would describe these symptoms his father was showing. Bringing him out of his thoughts, the hospital door opened and three women entered, the first was Professor Weasley, the second his headmistress and the third his mother. As soon as Claire saw Harry she fell to the floor, the shock had hit her hard and Phoenix silently cursed the other two women for bringing her here, in her state. Rushing over to her he shook her shoulders.

"Mum, mum wake up... please."

Slowly Claire opened her eyes and looked up at her son.

"Phoenix, what happened to him? Where's Terri? Why Harry?"

Hermione spoke next.

"Terri is safe Claire, Hagrids keeping her company, as for your other questions we don't know what happened, or why... it just did."

A noise startled them all and they turned to Harry's bed, he was moving and for a split second Hermione was relieved until she saw why he was moving. James, who had been asleep, was awoke by the noise too and as he looked over at Harry he began to scream, for Harry was indeed moving, in fact he was slithering off the bed, he was a shadow of his former self, he was a snake. Claire stood up and stepped over to the serpent, who in turn hissed at her, she jumped back and stood behind Hermione. Next Hermione tried and the serpent hissed once more. It looked around at the people surrounding him and turned to slither away. Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at the snakelike Harry. Muttering the spell "Immobulus" the snake stopped in its tracks.

Slowly walking up to the serpent, Hermione bent down and picked it up, it was dark in colour. Turning to look at the other people in the room, she sighed and walked over to Harry's bed and after placing the snake back onto the bed, she looked at Danni.

"We need to wake her up. Poppy...Poppy" she called to the nurse, but the nurse didn't answer, walking over to the office door she knocked and it swung open.

The scream was blood curdling, and the resounding crash that followed immediately after was heart breaking.  
Hermione was on the floor her eyes closed. As the other people in the wing rushed to her side, they all recoiled back at who they saw walking out of the nurses office and stepping around Hermione's body...

"Ahhh young Potter, how nice to finally meet you."

"What do you mean? Why would you want to meet me? Who are you?"

"Ah all in good time, young Potter. All in good time. Hello Minerva, how are you today?"

Phoenix looked towards his headmistress and saw her face was as white as her hair. But she finally found her voice.

"Albus...how...?"

"It is a long story Minerva my dear, maybe we can discuss it after we put miss granger here somewhere more comfortable."

"Ye...yes, of course." and she pointed her wand at Hermione and muttered the spell "Locomotor" and Hermione lifted off the floor, her robes floating underneath her and Minerva placed her onto the bed opposite Harry's snake form. Turning back to her old mentor she spoke.

"How did you..? How are you...?"

"Alive? Yes Minerva dear I feel I should explain. I wasn't dead at all, you see the Albus you saw at the bottom of the tower was a person I hired to impersonate me, I felt I needed to leave and sort a few things out, but shortly after I left I was captured, I was weakened from Harry and my own trip to the cave and was unable to escape, until Yesterday. I came straight back here, and that is where I found Harry like this. What happened here is not a coincidence, this is Voldemort's work, he is alive still, but weak, He had an eighth Horcrux that I have only just found out about and he used this to return..."

"But what about... the portrait... your portrait... how can you be alive AND in a portrait as well, I thought only dead wizards could do that?"

"A simple charm, my dear, I placed it on the portrait just before myself and Harry left for the cave, I intended to fake my death. So I could track down more about Voldemort to keep Harry safe."

Minerva looked slightly put out at this news.

"You could have told me Albus, I wouldn't have uttered a word."

"Not intentionally Minerva, i realise that, but i couldn't risk the possibility you would be captured too, and how you would be tortured."

Realising the intelligence in his explanation she nodded then turned her attention back to Harry.

"What are we to do about this, Albus will he survive and return back to his normal state."?

"Ahhh I'm afraid this is his natural state Minerva dear, this snake is not Harry, this snake is Nagini, Voldemort's own pet."

"WHAT"

"Harry is somewhere but not in this beast," Albus explained pointing at the snake." He was switched, before this snake appeared. Was the being lying here becoming Transparent, and looking grey and dead looking?"

Phoenix spoke up at this point.

"Yes he was, his bones were showing."

"Ahhh" mumbled Dumbledore." just as I thought, Nagini was imperious to take on Harry's form, at any time was there no one here?"

"I was asleep, and Hermione went to get the head teacher, it could have happened then." James spoke up

"Who are you young man?" asked Albus looking at James.

"Oh sorry sir, I'm James, James Portman." he replied holding his hand out, Albus looked at his hand then back at James , then taking it he shook.

"Anyway, getting back to business, I noticed the security charm has been disabled, it would be very easy for Voldemort or one of his death eaters to get in and wait for the perfect time to switch, they would have took Harry and put this beast disguised as Harry in his bed. Most likely with the use of an invisibility charm on themselves"

"So what do we do? We have to find him Albus." Minerva questioned.

"That we do Minerva that we do, now we need to wake Miss Granger up."

 **Chapter Thirty: Harry's Shock.**

"Rennervate"

Hermione woke. Her eyes slowly opening, and with her head throbbing she looked around at her surroundings, confused for a moment as to where she was and why she was here.

"Wh...where am I." She mumbled putting a hand to her head and looking round at the people looking at her, she didn't recognise any of them except for Dumbledore. He moved into her line of vision and sat down in front of her.

"How are you feeling Miss Granger?" the aged man asked her.

"Err... I have a headache sir, but I'll be ok I think, err sir...?" she said leaning closer to the old headmaster and whispering. "Who are these people and why are they staring at me?"

The old man just looked at her, a strange look on his face and Hermione immediately found this strange.

"Sir, where's Harry and Ron?"

James jumped down of the bed he had been sat on, and walked over to her.

"Hermione are you feeling ok?" he asked her.

"Err... I guess wh...who are you? And why do you look so much like Harry, are you a cousin we didn't know about, and you as well, who are you boys" she said looking at Phoenix as well.

"Mrs Weasley, how old are you?" Albus said holding up his hand in front of Phoenix who was about to answer her question.

"That's a silly question sir, I'm the same age I was this morning, sixteen, why do you ask that? What could possibly make you ask that?"

"Mrs Weasley, what year is this?"

Hermione looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Why was he calling her by Ron's Mother's name?

"Why it's nineteen ninety-six of course. But it has been all year, sir have you been obliviated or something?"

"No my dear" said the old man looking at Minerva with concern on his face.

"Where's Harry, and Ron, I want to see them, Where are they sir? Surely if I'd had some sort of accident to put me in here they would be here instead off...these... people."

Hermione went to get off the bed but a pain shot through her head, this was a recent thing that had been happening since her and Harry had become lovers. They had been a couple for about two months now, and they had been making plans for when they finally left Hogwarts, Harry would go off and finish Voldemort, then he would come back to her and they would find a place together. He would go in for Auror training and she would do her healer training, then maybe in a few years' time they would start a family, this last idea had been hers she had not mentioned it to Harry yet. They had made love for the first time a couple of weeks ago, and he had been so tender with her, if possible it had made her love him more. Snapping out of her daydream she noticed the strange people were staring at her. She tried standing again and this time succeeded.

"Well, I feel a lot better now, if you'll excuse me I have exams to prepare for, and I have to find my boyfriend."

"Oh and who is that Mrs Weasley?"

"Why Harry of course."

She looked at the old man, a strange look on her face, thinking he had hit his head or something, why else would he keep calling her Mrs Weasley?

Minerva looked at Albus, then said.

"Are you going to just let her go Albus, are you not going to tell her?"

"Tell me what Professor?" Hermione said looking strangely at her favourite deputy head.

But the old man didn't get chance as the door to the hospital wing flew open and two breathless redheads ran in. Ran straight up to Hermione and threw themselves at her chest.

"Mum, thank god you're ok, Danni told us you had collapsed, are you ok."

Hermione recoiled in shock at the actions of these strange boys, they were so like Fred and George it was uncanny, but they had called her mum, confused she looked at them and after they had untangled themselves from her body she stepped back.

"Ok will someone tell me what the HELL is going on here?"

She was walking backwards as the two boys were following her and the other two who looked like Harry did the same.

"Who are you people and where's Harry, I want Harry."

The fear on her face made Jimmy and Clark stop in their tracks and look at her strangely.

"Mum what's wrong, have you hit your head or something?" Clark asked.

"MUM, I am not your mum, I'm only sixteen for goodness sake, Professor, what is going on here?"

She was looking towards Albus fear in her eyes. And as she was doing so, she was moving around the room, until she reached the bed Harry had been on, she looked down at the snake and looked back at Dumbledore in shock.

"Why is a snake in the hospital wing?"

"That was Harry." James untactfully replied without thinking.

"WHAT! Will someone tell me what is going on here, please," she repeated and looked around at the people staring at her again.

Turning on James she took him by the shoulders and looked into his eyes, he could see the fear in them and as she spoke he felt a strange feeling wash over him, love.

"Who are you, tell me, who are your parents. Are you in league with any death eaters, tell me." she questioned shaking him by the shoulders.

"No, I don't know what a death eater is, or what they look like, I...I can't tell you who my parents are while you are like this Hermione , please let me go." he pleaded.

Hermione looked into his eyes and then her focus fell on Phoenix, she dropped her hands from James shoulders and walked over to him.

" Who are you, and why do you look so much like my Harry?"

"Your Harry, mum what about dad?"

"Who is your dad?" she asked Jimmy who had asked the question.

"Ron Weasley of course, your husband."

Looking at the boy, disbelief on her face, Hermione felt her head start to ache then throb, no it wasn't true, she was with Harry, not Ron.

"No... No it's not true, I am in love with Harry not Ron, sir please what has happened to me?"

She fell into the old man's arms and began to tremble and sob. Dumbledore stroked her hair, and began.

"It seems Mrs Weasley that when you saw me alive you fell and hit your head harder than we originally thought, I'm afraid you may have amnesia dear. You are not sixteen you are thirty-one. These identical boys and the boy James over there are your sons. The other boy Phoenix is Harry's son."

She looked up into his face.

"When I saw you alive? What do you mean sir, you were never dead... were you? And what do you mean Phoenix is Harry's son, isn't he mine too?"

"No my dear, Harry is married now also to a woman called Claire, Phoenix is their son." Minerva spoke up. Pointing over towards Claire, who was watching this whole exchange fearfully.

Shaking her head Hermione looked at her.

"No, me and Harry were inseparable, he would never leave me. He would never marry another, where is he Professor, I have to see him?"

"Ahhh, I'm afraid Harry is missing."

"Missing?"

"Yes, he collapsed, you found him, bought him here, them sometime over the following hours he was taken and replaced by that snake over there disguised as Harry to fool us." Albus explained.

"No... we have to find him...I have to find him." She repeated the later sentence in a whisper.

The room came into view through slits, the light blinded him, feeling strange he tried to put his hand over his eyes to shield the light but realised he was either tied up or paralysed. Slowly opening the slits more he took in his surroundings, he was in a small damp and dusty room, with a small window high up on the wall and bars crossing it from side to side. Finally realising he wasn't paralysed he wriggled out of the ropes which were binding him, and began rubbing his sore arms, mainly to get the feeling back into them.

Slowly he got to his feet, and took a better look around the room. It was a small dungeon type cell, and he shared it with a cellmate. A tall skeleton strung up on the wall in shackles. Grimacing at this discovery he walked slowly and unsteadily towards his companion and looked into the skulls face.

Seeing nothing of an identifying mark, he walked over to the cell door and tried the handle, locked. Well what more did he expect. Thinking back he remembered his scar hurting, and falling to the floor, but nothing came to him after that. He wondered how he had got here and who had brought him here.

Sighing he went to the window again and tried a non-verbal summoning charm, 'accio wand',

He would have to wait and see if it had worked and in the meantime, he would try and find and alternate way out of this dark dreary place. He wondered how long he had been here, and if anyone was looking for him. He wondered if he had been taken from his quarters, or if he had walked here, Imperioused. He hoped Hermione was ok and Terri.

He wondered if she was looking for him, but not knowing how long he had been in this place, he didn't know if she even suspected he was missing. Suddenly he heard what sounded like footsteps and he turned his attention to the cell door... but what he saw when the footsteps ceased outside of his door shocked him beyond belief, it was not possible. For staring into the cell was the white face and red eye slits of his worst enemy, Voldemort.

"Ahhh Harry, so good to see you again." Came the slimy voice of Harry's biggest enemy.

"Voldemort" Harry hissed.

"Yes Atta boy Harry, glad to see you're not totally stupid. How are you enjoying your accommodation, I was going to put you in the moat room, but I took pity, didn't want you drowning on me before I could kill you now did I?"

"Go to hell" Harry hissed again.

"Oh not very friendly are we" Voldemort cackled.

"You are no friend to anyone, least of all me, so why don't you kill me and spare my eyes having to look at you."

"Oh big words Harry, big words indeed, but no, you see its funny you should mention your eyes."

"Oh and why is that Riddle?"

Harry felt himself fly back and smashed into the far wall behind him.

"Never call me that again Harry if you know what's good for you, or I may just have to remove your other leg." Voldemort parted his ugly lips in what could only be described as an attempted smile.

"Oh why, you feel ashamed of your name do you Riddle, go o..."

But harry never got to finish his sentence as he was thrown against the wall again and his world went dark.

 **Chapter Thirty-One: Eyes of Green.**

The body frame of Voldemort came into view through slits in Harry's vision, then he vanished as Harry closed his eyes, only for Harry to open his eyes again, and see the same thing. Voldemort was stood on the other side of the room ordering Wormtail about. Harry felt a rush of anger fill his entire body.

That...that...worm... for want of a better word, was the only one of his enemies who had managed to evade him, most likely because he could turn into a rat at will, and could escape through tight spots Harry couldn't follow. Harry wanted to run at him now and he tried to move. However hard he tried though he couldn't move and looking down at his body he realised why. He was on a cross shaped bench with his hands tied to either end of the cross, his good leg was tied down and his false one was nowhere to be seen.  
A scary thought entered his head, was Voldemort going to murder him here and now on this bench? Well whatever that evil monster had planned Harry would make it very difficult indeed for him to succeed, he didn't know how but he would try. He had passed his non-verbal newt with flying colours so at least he could try something that way.

Noticing Harry's movement Voldemort turned to face his enemy.

"Welcome back Harry. It was so good of you to collapse like that, made getting you on that cross ever so much easier. Do you have any idea how hard it is to tie up a fighting body on one of those, it's very stressful and tiring, always makes me lose my temper."

"You sick, bitter, twisted, evil, murderer, what are you planning on doing to me?"

"All in good time Harry m'boy, all in good time."

"Don't you m'boy me. I am not your boy. I am a man now, not some little kid you can push around."

"Ahhh bravery, you never cease to amaze me Harry, even facing death you are conceited and pompous."

"I am neither of those things, that describes you to a T. "

"Ahhh thank you, I'm so pleased you said that, I am...aren't I"

Harry looked into the red slits of his nemesis and felt so much hatred in his whole body that he felt he would burst with anger.

Wormtail came up behind his master and placed a small golden dagger in his hand, bowing down so low his ugly nose almost touched the floor, he stepped backwards.

"You know Harry before I finally kill you, I'm going to tell you one thing, these eyes of yours are the most important thing in my master plan, you see they will become my own and I shall see things in a more clearer light than I do now, I will look through the chosen one's eyes and become you. Your mother had these eyes and her mother before her, but what they didn't realise was that they were born of royal blood, as are you Harry, the reason you are the chosen one is that you are of an ancient family, a family who hunted my ancestors down like slaves, and would trap and murder them in their beds.  
I will destroy your good name by turning everyone against you and in so doing destroy you. While you rot in this place, I will be in Hogwarts once again, living your life, and turning your family and friends against you.

"Oh come on, no-one will believe you are me, so if you're going to kill me just get it over with but I warn you, I'll haunt you till the day you finally rid this earth of your ugly presence."

Voldemort looked into Harry's eyes and saw the venom behind them.

"Very well Mr Potter, I'd say it was a pleasure, but...well...I'd be lying."

"Nothing new there then is there. "Harry spat back.

Grimacing Voldemort raised his hands, which were both wrapped around the dagger and it began its descent.

Harry forced himself to keep his eyes open, he wasn't going to show fear, not in front of this monster, but the pain didn't come as the door to the room he was in burst open and a death eater ran in and up to Voldemort.

Voldemort put the dagger down and turned on the death eater with a vengeance.

"Yes what is it?"

"News your evilness, come from Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore has returned, very much alive. Sir they are planning an attack on us."

"How can they attack when they don't know where we are located...or do they?" By this time Voldemort had hold of the death eater's robes, and was shaking him. The terrified death eater just shook his head clearly not knowing any more information and Voldemort let him go with a resounding crash into the wall behind him.

"Ahhh Harry it looks like your knight has returned, I will not be killing you after all ... Today anyways. I must go and plan my own attack, Wormtail will escort you back to your cell." And with that he swept out of sight slamming the door behind him.

The ugly rat didn't see it coming, after he untied Harry's arms, and leg Harry sat up, foolishly he turned his back on Harry. Picking up a rock that had been lying on the floor under the bench, Harry smacked it over his head. Wormtail fell to the floor with a squeak, and Harry looked around for his other leg, he couldn't see it, so closing his eyes he thought about his false leg, and summoned it with his mind. Flying through the air towards him he caught it with one hand and slipped it on. Then stepping over Wormtail he made his way towards the door. But he didn't get far before he felt a knock on his head and he blacked out once again.

Voldemort stood above Harry and by his side, the blond headed death eater smirked down at his fallen Foe.

"Very good, Master Malfoy, Very good."

"Thank you my lord."

The two beings laughed as they flung Harry back into his cell, neither one touching him, and walked away still laughing their evil laugh.

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: Realisations.**

Harry came too in the same small cell he had inhabited before... Sitting up he realised he had been lying across the old skeletons feet. He recoiled back until his back was up against the cell wall. Looking at the bones he wondered who they had belonged too. Possibly a death eater who had angered Voldemort before Harry had destroyed him, or thought he had. Harry turned his thoughts to how Voldemort was still alive. He had thought he had got rid of him for good, all those years ago. The evil lord had disintegrated in front of him, before Harry had blacked out. But something must have happened to bring him back, could there possibly be another Philosopher's stone out there. Or had he made another Horcrux that he or Dumbledore never knew off. Whatever had happened Harry was determined to find out, if he didn't die first. He wondered what Hermione was going through now. She must have been going out of her mind. And Phoenix and Terri as well. He had to find a way out of here, had to get back to them, to let them know he was alive. Standing up he wobbled but held firm onto the damp walls of the cell. Concentrating with all his might he closed his eyes and imagined the gates outside of Hogwarts. He felt his body lighten and the familiar sensation of flying through air, but the feeling of reaching his destination didn't come and he fell out of his apparition and onto the cell floor once again. Getting back to his feet he tried again, but the same thing happened, panting on his hands and knees, he realised what had happened, Voldemort had obviously placed an anti-apparition charm on his cell so he couldn't vanish. This made Harry hate him, if possible, even more.

"We need to find Harry Professor. He must be in terrible danger." Hermione repeated for the millionth time to Dumbledore.

"We are doing everything in our power to locate him Hermione dear. We have order members out scouring the land, and we have dispatched flyers to search Azkaban prison and the riddle house just in case he has been taken there. We will find him, though how we will find him is anyone's guess."

"I know all that, but why hasn't he apparated back if he's alive, if he's the top of his class at apparating, surely he would if he was ok?

"Mrs Weasley... Hermione... we don't know what sort of spell or jinx whoever has him has put on him or his surroundings. Our only hope is that someone locates his magic, if he tries to apparate. Someone has to be close enough to him to detect it though."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that, sir. I don't remember being married to Ronald Weasley, I am Harry's girlfriend not Ron's."

"Hermione, I'll have to stay here won't I, if you don't remember how to get me home?" James piped up looking concerned at the thought.

I'm afraid so, young man, but don't worry I'm sure you'll fit in just nicely." Minerva piped up.

"But what will I do? Where will I sleep? "What will my mum say? James asked again and Minerva looked at Albus then back to James.

"You can stay in Harry's quarters if you like or I can arrange a bed for you in one of the dorms. I think after your brave act at trying to help Harry you will belong in Gryffindor. You can be with Harry's son and Hermione's twins...I'll also owl your mother and let her know what's happened so she doesn't worry."

"Harry's quarters? Don't you mean his dorm?" Hermione cut in.

"Hermione, you may not remember but you are all older, Harry is the defence teacher here now, he has his own staying rooms. You were sharing with him until your house became ready just outside Hogsmede." Minerva replied.

Hermione looked at her for the longest time before relenting, they had never lied to her before, if this was true what they were saying she needed to figure out what to do.

"Ok so let's just say I believe you, and I am married to Ron, where is he? Why isn't he here...wait he's not dead is he?"

"No, Hermione, he is very much alive, I can owl him if you like?"

"Yes. I need to speak with him, we have to go and find Harry."

Hermione stood up and made her way to the wing doors, she didn't see the look Minerva gave Albus, she had filled him in on everything that she knew about regarding Hermione and Ron's break up while Hermione was sleeping.

"Erm... Hermione I need you to stay here for a while longer" Albus replied, stopping her in her tracks.

"I will send Mr Weasley here when he arrives, please you must rest Mrs Weasley..."

"Please call me Miss Granger, it sounds so weird going by THAT name, I feel like Ron's mother when you call me that." Hermione requested as she grudgingly placed herself onto a hospital bed.

Ronald Weasley apparated as soon as he received the owl. His wife had been injured and his old friend was missing. What had happened at the school to allow this to happen? The note was very brief.

Dear Ron

please travel post haste to Hogwarts. Hermione has been injured and Harry is missing.

Yours gratefully.

Minerva Mcgonagil.

What had happened to his wife, and where was Harry. After dropping his daughter off at his mother's he apparated to Hogwarts, and rushed up to the hospital wing, he opened the door and headed for the brown now dishevelled hair of his wife. Pulling her into his arms and kissing her head.

"Ron, gerroff me, what on earth do you think you're doing, oh Merlin."

"What, am I not allowed to hug my wife now? I was so worried when I got the owl from Minerva, what happened to you hunny?"

"WHAT! I AM NOT YOUR WIFE, WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP SAYING THAT?"

Ron looked up at the people surrounding him, and when his eyes fell on his old headmaster, he stood bolt upright in shock and stumbled backwards.

"Dumble...Dumbledore, how? Why... you're, d...d...de..."

"Dead?" helped the old man.

Ron just stared at him his mouth hanging open.

"How is this possible? Harry saw you die... it tore him up...Harry...where is he?"

They stood staring at each other. Old man to young man until Hermione spoke up.

"Ron, what's happened to you? You look so...so...older?"

Tearing his gaze away from Albus Ron looked at his wife again, taking up her hand and sitting by her side on the bed.

"Hermione, what...if anything? Do you remember?"

"I remember... Come to think of it I can't remember much."

"Minerva, how did she get like this?" Ron asked looking at his old Professor.

"She hit her head when she saw Albus, it knocked her clean out. She was looking for Poppy, Harry was fading fast, well what we thought was Harry anyway."

"Oh...yea...Harry what exactly happened to him, where is he. And wait...why is there a snake in here?"

"That was Harry." James piped up, he still seemed in awe at everything he had seen since arriving here. Ron looked at him.

"Who are you?" he asked noticing how much he looked like Harry, a thought hit him, but no he couldn't be.

"Erm... I'm James, nice to meet you Mr Weasley." James stuck his hand out and Ron remembering the muggle way of greeting shook it, shakily.

"James... as in...?"

He turned and looked at Hermione, her face showing no sign of recognition of this boy whatsoever.

"Hermione, where has this boy come from?"

"I don't know Ronald..." she said irritably.

"Ok we need to find Harry, Ron, you have any ideas where to start?"

Ron looked at Hermione, saw the fear on her face and remembered something, he remembered how she looked this way when Harry went off to fight Voldemort. How she looked this way when she told him she was pregnant not long after he left, she had looked so scared, and as Ron looked at James, he wondered what had been going on with Harry and Hermione before this happened.

Harry woke up groggily, he hadn't realised he had fallen asleep, but as his eyes adjusted to the dim light he heard a faint sound of voices in the distance, pulling himself up he hobbled over to the door and placed his ear to the cold metal.

"We must do it tonight, Dumbledore is getting closer, it won't be long before he realises were we are, and this prison is easily penetrated by his magic. We need the boy's eyes tonight."

"Forgive me your darkness, but indulge me, why do we need his eyes again?"

"Wormtail...Wormtail... must I go over everything twice with you, we need the boys eyes, as they hold the key to immortal power beyond all the magic in the world, he was born into the evens line. His mother was the most powerful descendant of Gryffindor, he is in fact a prince among men because of his mother's eyes, for this reason I will take them for my own and all the power he possesses will become my own."

"Very good my lord, yes very good, prince Voldemort...yes sounds good my lord very royal."

"Yesssss prince Voldemort, this doesn't mean I am disregarding my own heritage you understand, but to have the vision of a real prince, quite a noble treasure to a Slytherin heir don't you think, Wormtail? Now go ready the chamber, I need to prepare to receive my destiny."

"Very good my lord." and Wormtail bowed so low his ugly nose almost touched the floor, as he backed away from his master.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, that sick twisted old murderer was planning on taking his eyes, to fulfil some silly untrue feeling he had, Harry wasn't royalty, nor was his mother. This was just another way to get his sick pleasure and to try and torture Harry in the process, and what was it he had said about Dumbledore being alive. How was that possible, he had seen him die, had attended his funeral, had watched the phoenix rise and fly away never to be seen again. Well if he was alive, Harry hoped and prayed he would find him, before it was too late.

Harry was pulled out of his musings by Voldemort appearing at his cell door, the evil wizard placed his wand through the slits in the door and aimed a spell at Harry before he could react, it hit Harry straight in the chest and Harry fell to the floor, his world once again going dark.

"Soon you will be dead, and I will take your place."

He left, laughing evilly.

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: Talking Heads.**

Harry opened his eyes, and stared groggily out at the slit of light shining into his cell, he had long since lost track of time, he knew it was day but was unsure how long he had been here. His stomach began to growl at him, and for a brief second he pictured the long table at Hogwarts full of delicious bowls and plates of food. Shaking the image out of his head he stood up swaying slightly, his energy was failing him, after not eating for however long it was he had been here. He was sure it had been a couple of days since Voldemort's last attempt at ruining his life. Harry knew his time was running out, he had to get out of this place. Looking around at his small cell he took in any possible escape route, there was none, the floor was soil and mud, maybe if he dug his way out. His eyes fell onto the skeleton in the corner of the room, and he hobbled over to it. If the floor hid no concrete he might have a slight chance, he pulled a rib off the body and placed it in the mud, pulling away a large chunk of soil as he went. He did this a few more times and realised this would take him a while so closing his eyes he muttered a spell and the bone began digging at an alarming speed. Sitting back and watching it, he smiled, "let's see you hold me captive Voldemort" but almost as soon as the thought came to him another intruded in, what if his captor detected this magic? Would he kill Harry outright? It was his only shot at freedom though and he had to try. He couldn't apparate, he didn't have his wand, the only choice was these non-verbal spells, he just hoped he could find his way out before he was discovered. About an hour later Harry had a good hole beginning to form, a while longer and he would be free.

Dumbledore was sat in his old office with Minerva, Ron and Hermione. His eyes were closed and he was twitching. The other three were watching and occasionally twitching with him. Hermione turned to Minerva and spoke.

"Professor, what is he doing?"

"Trying to detect any magic Harry might use. To try and locate him." she replied.

"Oh" was all Hermione could say.

Dumbledore's eye's suddenly shot open.

"I've got him. It's weak but I got him, he's alive."

"Oh thank god. "Minerva gasped.

Hermione hit her head on the old man's desk as she collapsed with relief.

After seeing Hermione to the hospital wing Dumbledore closed his eyes outside the huge gates and apparated to the source of the magic he felt. He found himself outside an old manor house that was in desperate need of repair. The windows were all smashed and the shutters at the top of the house were falling of their hinges. But however it looked Dumbledore recognised it. Harry had been here in his fourth year to, in his dreams and in person, he was stood outside the old riddle mansion. Pulling his wand out from beneath his robes, Dumbledore walked up the narrow path, littered with dead rabbits or foxes whom had dared enter the grounds of this house and up the what would have once been grand front porch steps towards the house's large run down front door. He placed his aged hand on the door handle, which was in the shape of a lion's head and pushed, the door groaned open and immediately fell off its top hinges. Dumbledore placed an invisibility charm on himself and walked towards where he was being pulled. He found a small door leading off to the lower area of the house and made his way along the narrow corridor until he heard voices. Walking towards them he peered into a brightly lit room at its two occupants, and raised his wand. He waited until the smallest person was behind the other and cast a spell 'Immobulus' the small person, he knew as Wormtail froze on the spot and Dumbledore pointed his wand then at the other person Voldemort and muttered for a second time 'Immobulus' and he was still, then Dumbledore pointed his wand at the room itself and muttered 'Mufliato'. That would take care of his old student and his servant he hoped. He muttered a third spell 'Colloportus' and the door was stuck fast, blocking any chance of escape for the captors. He couldn't risk a battle, not without back-up, so this would have to do for now, Dumbledore knew it wouldn't take Voldemort long to figure out something was wrong when he unfroze. Making his way further down the hall he stopped outside another door and raised his wand.

Harry was almost finished digging when he heard a noise outside his door. Muttering a spell to stop the bone digging he then muttered 'Concealment Charm' to the hole and stood ready to face his captor or his worm of an assistant. He heard a shout ' Expeliarmus' and the door flew open, but it wasn't Voldemort or Wormtail stood there. Harry couldn't quite believe his eyes when the dust cleared and he saw who was stood there. They stood staring at each other, Harry not believing his eyes, Dumbledore once again looking at the boy he had grown so fond of in his days as headmaster. Finally Dumbledore spoke, his words sounding strained.

"Hello Harry, long time no see!"

Harry was speechless, his voice temporarily absent. He stood as still as the gargoyles towering the many towers of Hogwarts's many turrets. He finally remembered his location and hobbled towards his old headmaster.

"Professor, it's Voldemort, he took me, we have to stop him, he wants my eyes, think's I'm some sort of Gryffindor heir, He's lost the plot for sure this time. Sir…"

"All in good time Harry my boy, we need to get you out of here, I have dealt with Voldemort, we need to get you back to Hogwarts."

As Harry fell into Dumbledore's arms, the old man aided him in leaving the dismal cell. They reached the old front door and Harry blinked hard as the sun hit his eyes, but as soon as they were out Albus warned him to hold tight and the pair of them vanished.

The next hour was bedlam, When Harry and Dumbledore reached the hospital wing after apparating outside the gates. Harry found himself covered in brown hair, and a body, Hermione had flung herself at him and she was kissing him all over his face.

"Oh Harry, I'm so, mwah... Happy to see ...mwah... you alive...I was so worried."

"Hermione, please let me see to him first before you smother him to death." Poppy reprimanded her as she pushed in front of the beaming brunette.

Harry was told to lay down on a bed and take his top off so Poppy could give him the once over. As he did this it was met with a gasp from the occupants of the room. Everyone was staring at his chest.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"What is that, Harry?" Hermione asked pointing to a part of his chest everyone was looking at.

Harry looked down and gasped, for attached to his chest where his nipple should have been was a large head shaped mass, and it was growing.

"What does this mean Albus? What has that evil son of a bitch done to him?"

"I don't know Minerva, I really don't, but it can't be good whatever it is."

The two old friends were sat in the headmaster's old office Dumbledore rubbing his head, and Minerva twisting a tissue nervously in her hands. They had tried to remove the lump, well, Poppy had, but Harry had lost consciousness quickly, so she had stopped the surgery and closed the wound, and he had eventually come round. It would seem Voldemort had placed a curse on Harry probably in one of those periods of time when Harry would wake up groggy. Harry couldn't recall any waking time when he had been on a table tied down except for that time Voldemort had revealed his intentions to Harry. Which Harry had lost no time in telling Dumbledore all about? Or could it have been the result of the curse Voldemort had shot at him in the cell? So Dumbledore was now looking through the Potter family tree, trying to trace back Harry's relations, to see if it was true that he was descended from Godric Gryffindor, So far he had gone back 300 years and it was looking more and more likely that he was descended from him, and this made Dumbledore uneasy, he had hoped it would prove a falsehood so he could crush Voldemort's dreams with facts but so far it was looking as if he was correct. Harry was looking more and more like Godric's heir by the hour.

Minerva entered her office and for a short time watched Dumbledore, she knew he had to have found out by now, she knew she would need to tell Harry the truth.

Harry was finally resting peacefully in the Hospital wing, Hermione was sleeping soundly next to him, in his bed, she wouldn't leave him and was at the present moment curled around him. He was happy for the first time in days and as he closed his eyes he heard a voice calling his name. Snapping his eyes open he called out to the room.

"Hello, is someone there?"

"Harry, come back... come back to your master Harry"

"My master? Who's there?"

"Look down Harry and you will see."

Harry looked down and a scream escaped his throat, for the lump that had been discovered on his chest earlier was talking to him. Harry fell back on his bed and the last thing he saw as his world went black was Hermione's scared face.

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: Comatose.**

"Harry! Please wake up, Harry! Oh god what's happened now, POPPY COME QUICK"

The frazzled nurse was soon rushing to his bedside and she looked into his sweaty face then up at Hermione.

"What happened Miss Granger?"

"He...he screamed... I woke up and he fell back and now he's...he's ...this" She explained waving her hand at Harry.

"And why did you call me Miss Granger I'm married to Ron?"

Poppy looked up at her from waving her wand over Harry. An expression of mixed relief and concern on her tired face. That second bump must have given her her memory back

"Ok first things first, miss...Mrs Weasley, Harry is in a coma, I don't know why but he is, and second, do you not remember the last few days?"

"The last few days?"

"Yes, you had amnesia sweetie..."

"No, that's impossible, how...why... I found Harry in the hall and levitated him here, then he began fading away and I came to find you then...wait what happened next I can barely remember, until Dumbledore brought hi... Dumbledore? oh geez I'm so confused... what has been happening here Poppy and why do I feel like I'm in the middle of a nightmare?"

"All in good time Mrs Weasley, it will all be explained soon enough, but for now we need to concentrate on young Harry here." she said placing her hand on his chest.

"What...what is this?" confused she pulled Harrys top up to reveal the head shaped lump. Hermione gasped, it had grown bigger since the night before and was turning Harry's chest grey and dead looking. She looked up at the old healer and spoke.

"Remove it, Poppy, it could be serious, it could be draining his life, please remove it."

"I can't, I'm not qualified enough for that, he will have to be removed to St Mungo's now, please go and wake Professor Dumbled... Albus, how did you know?"

Hermione looked up from Harry's body towards her old headmaster, who had just entered the hospital wing.

"What is the problem Poppy, I felt a need to be here."

"Albus look." Poppy raised Harry's top to show him their concern and Albus looked down at it, his face wore no expression.

"Poppy, prepare him for transport immediately, Hermione, can you apparate ahead to St Mungo's, and warn them of our immediate arrival. This boy needs this removed as quickly as possible. I will lift the security charm momentarily so we can apparate."

After muttering a few incoherent spells under his breath he nodded to Hermione, and closing her eyes, she pictured her location and felt her body lift from the floor spin on the spot and touch back down onto solid ground. Opening her eyes she found herself on a quiet street stood outside an old run down store and after looking around she stepped forward through the glass and vanished from sight.

Making her way to the reception, she stood impatiently waiting for the secretary to acknowledge her, upon realising she was getting nowhere, she cleared her throat and the woman looked up, she was a short plump woman with enough perfume on to keep flies away for life, and she was filing her long red nails and chewing gum as she looked up at Hermione, and said rather bored.

"Yes can I help you?"

Hermione got the impression that she would like nothing more than to tell her to go away, but placing a fake smile on her lips, Hermione asked her where she needed to go for dangerous illnesses, and after telling her the woman carried on filing her nails. Finding the elevator Hermione stepped in and punched the floor number and waited, the lift squeaked upwards and she stood thinking about Harry, wondering what was wrong with him, what was that lump on his chest?

Reaching her destination, she stepped out of the opening doors and found her way along the corridor, to another reception area. This time it was an elderly woman and she smiled kindly up at Hermione.

"Can I help you dear?"

"Yes, Mrs err..."

"...Williams dear"

"...Mrs Williams, my old professor and my boy...my friend are due here any moment, my friend is really poorly and will need immediate surgery can you please arrange it for him?"

"Certainly miss...?"

"Oh Weasley, I'm Hermione Weasley."

"Very well, and the patients name is...?"

"Potter, Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?"

"Yes, he's very ill, please hurry."

"I'll personally deliver the request to our best surgeon Mrs Weasley, please wait here."

"Thank you." Hermione replied relieved she was getting somewhere.

The aged woman stood and bustled down the corridor, until she stopped in front of a tall greying man, and began talking quickly to him and occasionally pointing to Hermione. As this was happening there came a noise from one of the many fireplaces and Dumbledore emerged with Harry floating behind him. The man the elderly lady was talking too came rushing towards them and conjured up a stretcher for Harry to be placed upon, Albus lowered him carefully and the doctor wheeled him out of sight, through some double doors and into uncertainty.

For the next hour or two, or maybe even three, the surgeon worked on Harry. Hermione, who was tired of walking up and down the corridor was sat on the floor her knees up under her chin, her head between her knees, silently crying to herself. Dumbledore was sat as he had been since he arrived, upright and alert. Although he would look towards Hermione or the door Harry went through every now and then...

"Mrs Weasley?" came a sudden voice stirring Hermione out of her daze, and she looked up at the healer, tears shining at the corners of her eyes. Her heart began to race, was Harry alright?

"What is it? Is Harry alright? He's not dead please tell me he's not dead?" Hermione had pulled herself up using the wall and was now holding onto the healers arm.

"Relax Mrs Weasley, he is not dead, although we did nearly lose him at one point, he's a fighter, Mrs Weasley, we managed to remove the lump, and I'm afraid it isn't good news, it was dark magic that put it there. Took all my expertise to save Harry's life after cutting it off. He went into a paralytic coma."

"A what coma? What does that mean?"

"A paralytic coma is where a person may lose all use of their bodily functions, if and when they wake up, Mrs Weasley, Harry may never walk again, he may never speak again, it's all a question of waiting I'm afraid."

"NO...no you're wrong, Harry would rather die than live like that, he can't be that bad seriously, Professor tell him?" Hermione questioned turning to Dumbledore who was looking very pale. Walking up to the healer Dumbledore spoke.

"Is there nothing else can be done, no other magic? No other charm or potion?"

"I'm afraid the only way is if the castor of the infliction is dead, then he should automatically recover, but apart from that, I'm afraid not, professor, Harry is still in danger of never waking up, the evil doer who cast this knew what he wanted to do all right, he wanted Harry to suffer, as he will no doubt do if and when he wakes up."

Hermione let the tears fall as she collapsed to the floor, she looked up at Albus, at his scared face, then at the healer, showing only concern for her now. He knelt down in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I am so sorry you had to hear this Mrs Weasley, I hate giving bad news like this but it has to be done. Where you and Harry close?"

"We are still close." she bit back, then regretting it said.

"And I know you are sorry, I wouldn't like to do it either, but yes we are soul mates Harry and I, I...I. Love him."

"Would you like to see him?" the healer asked helping her up and steadying her.

"Yes...yes I would, very much."

Hermione began walking towards the door with the healer, but Dumbledore remained still.

"Sir, are you coming?" she asked

"No, Hermione, I have a few things to do first, I will visit soon, you go ahead."

He smiled then turned to go back to the fire where he stepped in, threw down some powder and vanished. Hermione looked up at the healer and they began to walk towards Harry's ward.

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: Daniel Potman.**

The healer left her at the door to Harry's side room and she looked over at him. Her heart fell at the sight, he was lying in bed totally still his false leg detached and stood up in one corner, the sheets were up to his neck and his arms were straight on either side of his body. Walking over to him she picked up his hand and sat on the bed at the side of him. Placing his covered hand to her chest she silently closed her eyes and prayed. Prayed for a sign, anything that would tell her he was still with her.

"Oh Harry, please, I need you, your son needs you and your daughter. You can't leave us, you can't let Voldemort win, please Harry wake up."

But Harry lay as still as ever not even a twitch came from him and Hermione let the tears fall. Leaning forward she kissed his lips long and soft, then looked at him, no response. Sighing she lay her body down at the side of him and closed her eyes, wishing that she could see him in her dreams.

Harry was walking up a long narrow road, he didn't recognise the place, but it was a small village type road, he was wondering how he got here, last thing he remembered was Hermione throwing herself on him, her hair blinding his vision. Then he remembered the lump on his chest, he put his hand up to his breast and felt just flat skin, sighing he thought it must have all been a dream.

He looked all around himself, he was surrounded by pretty little cottages with white fences and huge lawns, no one was around for him to ask where he was, looking up the street he saw a road sign and he hurried towards it, he didn't expect what he saw next. In front of him the sign read'

GRIFFIN CLOSE, LEADING TO GODRIC'S HOLLOW AND MERLIN AVENUE"

It wasn't possible, he was in his old neighbourhood, where he lived with his parents before they were killed. Looking around he followed the sign to Godric's hollow, but he needn't have bothered his legs took him there automatically. Once he found it he stood outside the quaint little cottage, it wasn't in pieces anymore and it looked very much lived in.

The door to the cottage opened and a man who looked strikingly like himself emerged. Harry pulled out a piece of parchment out of his pocket and pretended to read it.

"Ok lils, if you need anything remember I'm just a holler away ok?" The man said to a striking redhead who had followed him outside, and was very heavily pregnant by the looks of her.

"Oh James I'm not due for two weeks, my and Harry will be fine, you run along to work, before you get another warning."

James laughed and kissed 'Lils' on the lips, then bent over and kissed her large stomach making her giggle.

"And bye-bye Harry, daddy will talk to you later baby" Lily giggled again.

Walking past Harry, James nodded acknowledging his presence and looked around before closing his eyes and vanishing. Harry made a big show of reading the pretend map he had pulled out of his pocket. He looked up at lily and saw she had a frown on her face, and her hand was holding onto her bulging bump.

Swallowing his nerves he walked slowly towards her.

"Excuse me miss, are you ok, you look a little pale."

Lily looked at him and for a moment she stared, her eyes searching his for any sign of mistrust, until eventually she smiled.

"I'm ok thank you Mr..?"

"Pot...err...Potman..."

She looked at him again and stepped into the cottage.

"Thank you Mr Potman, but I'll be fine, good day." and she closed the door.

Harry stood there looking at the door, he could barely believe or understand what had just happened, but it did, and he had not imagined it.

Hermione woke up with a start and raised her head off Harry's shoulder to look at him. His face was as still as it had been when she had laid her head down at first.

"Would you mind telling me what the heck you think you're doing with my husband?" Came a voice from her right,

Hermione looked in the direction it came from and into Claire's face. She was stood at the door watching the couple her coat draped over her arm.

"I could ask you the same thing, you are with my husband are you not, in fact you are having his child are you not?"

Claire stood looking at Hermione for a minute or two before finally walking over to Harry and picking up his free hand, Hermione still had his other one in her hand. She brushed the hair out of his eye line and looked up at Hermione again. She seemed to be struggling to find the words she wanted to use, kept opening her mouth then closing it promptly. Finally she got her courage up and spoke.

"Hermione, what happened to him? How this this happen?"

Hermione looked at her, her mind was torn between telling this woman who was intruding on her and Harry's time to sling her hook, and between telling a wife how her husband had become weak and ill and ended up here. The later one seemed the right choice and Hermione began.

"Well after he got back with Teresa, he spent some time with her, then went for a shower, I found him a short while later collapsed on the floor, so after I dressed him I floated him to the hospital wing and he began fading in front of me, then Dumbledore showed up and I'm afraid I fainted, and lost my memory after that..." Hermione looked up at Claire and saw there was tears in her eyes, perhaps she had misjudged her, she clearly had feelings for her husband, but Hermione continued..."I didn't remember much until I woke up in the hospital wing and saw Harry being laid down on a bed next to me, he looked like he had been in the wars but I didn't see how, anyway he said he felt a large mass on his chest near his nipple and lifted his shirt, there was a huge lump on his chest and he collapsed. We let him sleep but he woke later and woke me by screaming as I woke up I saw him black out and it must have been then he fell into this coma he's in now, Dumbledore brought him straight here he was operated on and the lump removed and I've been with him ever since."

"You've... You've been with him since, have you not rested? I can take over so you can go rest..."

"That won't be necessary Claire he is my best friend I will not leave his side, so don't bother trying to get me to leave again."

"I am his wife..."

"Some wife, having sex with his so called best friend, my husband. Who do you think you are, coming here? If Harry knew he wouldn't want you here..."

"How do you know that, I'm the one who has been married to him for twelve years...?"

"... I am his best friend Claire, I was there when he fought Voldemort...oh stop it, you're as bad as Ron, you deserve each other." she said as Claire shivered at the name "anyway as I was saying I was there throughout the times he was finding his identity, I was his one love when we were in school, I was the one he turned to when he was lost or confused, me...not you ,did you know, we were a couple Harry and I, and I still love him now, more than you ever will."

The two woman were staring at each other, Hermione was positively red with rage and Claire was stood shocked staring at her. Claire dropped Harrys hand and backed up towards the door, tears were shining in her eyes and as she backed into the wall, her eyes began watering at an alarming pace. She turned and ran as fast as she could and Hermione could hear her sobs die away as she ran. She immediately felt bad, she shouldn't have said all that to Harry's wife, but she couldn't help herself, it just tumbled out.

Harry knocked on the door of the cottage and waited, a short time later, it opened slowly, just a little as there was a chain pulled across the door. Lily Potter stuck her head in between the gap and confused, looked at Harry

"Is there something I can do for you Mr Potman?"

"Err...erm... I was just wondering if err..." Harry looked around at the unkempt garden with the long grass and grinned to himself "I am a gardener just starting out on my own and I was wondering if you would like your garden doing, free of course, I need only ask for you to give err... me a good...err review to any new customers."

Lily smiled, to herself, so that was why this man had been hanging around with that parchment, must have been a map of possible customers.

"You are a sweetheart, err...do you have a first name, it seems weird to call you Mr Potman, sounds too like my own name, hahaha"

'sh*t' thought Harry, he couldn't tell her his name, he had already heard her refer to the baby as Harry, thinking quickly he smiled and waited while she closed and reopened the door wide, he held his hand out and spoke.

"The names Daniel, Daniel Potman..."

"Well thank you Daniel, you are very kind, I've been trying to get my husband James to do it but well...with the baby so close he's working overtime, to be able to finish it all in time before the birth. This will be a welcome hand thank you. I guess you'll need some equipment well... it's all in back if you don't mind getting it yourself..." she said apologetically running her hand across her bulging stomach.

"Sure... no problem err ...?"

"Oh silly me... Lily Potter, nice to meet you Daniel."

 **Chapter Thirty Six: A Mothers Caring Touch**

"So where are you from Daniel? Anywhere near here, I've not seen you around before?"

"Err... no I'm erm... from Oxford... I erm... just moved up here recently."

"Really, I've always wanted to visit Oxford, sounds like a nice place, where are you living?"

'Geez she asks a lot of questions' Harry thought to himself as he was setting up the mower to tackle the lawn.

"Err... I need somewhere to plug this in Mrs Potter." Harry said holding up the plug to the lawnmower.

"Yes sure, it's just inside the front door, here let me..."

"Maybe I should do it, don't want you bending down, you might hurt yourself." Harry said while carefully squeezing past her and bending over to plug the lead into the wall, he straightened up and turned just in time to see Lily averting her eyes.

"Err... right Mrs Potter, I'll get started shall I?"

"Yes ok, and Daniel, thank you again."

"No worries, ma'am" Harry picked up the handle of the mower and pushed the on button, as it whirred to life, he saw his mum enter the house, frowning again and rubbing her oversized stomach.

Lily stepped into the house and sat by the window in her usual chair, picking up her cross-stitching she stitched a few lines then let her gaze wonder to the young man who had so kindly offered his help, he looked very familiar, but in her present state of discomfort she couldn't place him, she was sure she had seen him somewhere before, that was what the questions were about. He had seemed very aloof about offering any information and she wondered what he was hiding. As she watched him, she wondered what the real reason was why he was here, and decided she wouldn't tell James, he would only get concerned about this strange man and her being alone around him. Her head lay back on her chair and all too soon she was sleeping.

Harry had done half of the lawn and was silently cursing this idea he had, it seemed like a good idea at the time, to get to know her a bit better, he let his gaze drift towards the open window and saw her, she sat sleeping and his heart melted, here was his mum, pregnant with him and he was so happy to have this opportunity to spend some time with her. Turning off the mower he walked over to the window and stood staring at the beautiful woman that had given birth to him, suddenly he let out a scream as a blunt object crashed into his skull. James was home.

"What did you do that for, you idiot, he was helping me."

"Yea it looked like it Lily, he was staring in at the window, watching you, screams pervert to me."

"Oh James, he was probably going to ask for a drink, he had done some work for me, now he probably will sue us."

"Well...well... I'll sue him back, for perving on my missus"

"Oh James you are an idiot, I admit, his presence is a little suspicious, but all he did was offer help, I would have known if he was an axe murderer or something."

"How? How would you know...that sort of person prey on defenceless young women, that's it I'm taking my paternity leave as of now! And why did you have to bring the guy into the house Lily?"

"James, leave will you, geez this is why I hate telling you things, you always overreact."

"Well I am going to overreact, when it's my woman and son in danger."

"Your woman...YOUR WOMAN...get out James..."

"And leave you with ..."

"Nowww"

James looked at his wife and saw he had lost the argument, so stomping his feet he left the house and slumped down on the freshly mowed lawn outside. Inside Lily, continued to mop Harry's brow, with the invigorating potion she had quickly made, it seemed to be doing the trick Harry was coming round.

"'Mione, where are you, where am I...?"

"Daniel, oh thank god you're ok, I am so sorry...James didn't..."

"...Daniel?" Harry sat up rubbing the back of his head and looking at Lily, confusion on his face.

"Did you just call me Daniel?"

Harry looked at this woman, and he felt confused, who was she?

"Is that my name? Daniel?"

"Oh no...JAMES!"

James came running in the house, concerned at the tremor in Lily's voice. He found her sat next to the young man holding one hand in hers and wiping his head with a flannel in the other. She looked at him as he entered

"He can't remember who he is James, I think... I think he has amnesia."

James walked over to the young man, who he now realised looked so much like himself, except for his emerald eyes. And he knelt down in front of him.

"Who are you and why were you spying on my wife..."

Lily swiped at him with the flannel, and hissed

"James, not now. We have to help him, he will stay here with us in the spare room, until he gets his memory back."

Harry looked at the two people in front of him and spoke.

"Who are you...who am I?"

"We are the Potter's, your name is Daniel Potman, and who is 'Mione?"

Hermione lay at Harry's side, her eyes closed, her arm laying over his waist, her head on his shoulder, when she was jerked awake by the sound of his voice.

"Mum..."

"Harry, Harry it's me 'Mione, speak to me."

"Mum..."

Although his eyes were still closed and his body was still, he had definitely spoke, climbing down of the bed she rushed to the door of his ward and called for the nearest doctor.

"Come quick, he spoke... please."

Two doctors rushed in and moved their wands up and down his body. Then shaking their heads they started towards the door, but Hermione stopped one of them.

"What, he spoke, is he coming round or not?"

"I'm sorry Mrs Potter, he's still the same as always."

Hermione felt a tingle in her chest at the name she was called.

"What he can't be, he spoke, he said mum... surely that means something's happening?"

"I'm sorry" repeated the doctor as he continued on his way. Hermione screamed inside and returned to Harry, stroking his face she climbed back on the bed and hugged his body to her, tears falling down her face.

"Harry please come round, I need you...I love you."

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven: Birth.**

Harry and Lily were sat in the garden a few days later, his memory had come back over the following hours after his 'accident'. It was a good thing too, he had been getting more and more anxious, he had not known at first who these people had been, until certain things had jogged his memory. When Lily had called her pregnant bump Harry James one time, and when James would run his hand through his messy black hair, just like he himself would do when they were in the slightest bit nervous. At present James was finishing the mowing on Lily's insistence.

"Daniel needs to rest after the trauma he's been through Jamsie, you do the lawn." She pouted.

"But...Lily...!"

"Oh, move, I'll do it then, if you're going to moan." She bent to pick up the handle as both men jumped up to stop her, James got there first. Harry sat back down.

"Don't be silly sweetheart, you'll bring on the baby, I'll do it."

Lily turned to Harry and smirked making Harry see it was an act, she wasn't going to do the mowing at all, it was a ploy to get James to do it. Harry wondered if this is what they were like all the time. He let a smile play on his lips as he watched his father grumbling whilst mowing, and he realised who wore the trousers in this relationship. Whilst he watched James mow the lawn he noticed the similarities between them both, not only did they have jet black hair and glasses, but they had the same mannerisms as well. Hermione would have to force him to do work when they had been at school, and it seemed his parents where the same. Thinking of Hermione, he closed his eyes and dreamed of her, wondered where she was now, what she was doing? He was just imagining her running up to him and throwing herself at him like she did in their fourth year when he heard a sharp 'oh' coming from beside him. He looked towards Lily and froze, she was bent over holding her stomach, her skirt soaked and there was a real pained expression etched on her beautiful face. Her waters had broken, she was in labour. James saw Harry stand and take her in his arms, dropping the mower he rushed over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Lil's, what is it? Is it the baby? What do I do?"

"Just...get...me...into the ...house...James." she panted.

James looked up at Harry, his eyes pleading.

"Daniel, please help, grab her waist."

Harry did as his father asked, and together, both men helped her into the house and lay her on the sofa.

"Call... an...ambulance..." she panted

"Err...right...erm... where's that damn phone?"

Harry and James both looked around and Harry spotted it first, rushing over to it he punched in 999 and handed it to James.

"Hello...erm...yes...my wife is in labour ...hello...yes I need an ambulance."

He slammed down the phone and Lily moaned, making James kneel down at her side again. What Lily did next shocked him, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, then slapped him.

"Owwww."

"James, you idiot...how arghhh...are they ...argh... going to find us... argh, you didn't give them...our address."

James looked confused, then shocked, then crestfallen as he looked up at Harry for help.

"It's ok, I'll call them back James, you stay with mum...Lily."

Picking up the phone again, he punched in the emergency number and gave the details, then he knelt down by Lily's side and held her hand. James looked at him.

"You called her mum? Why did you call her that?

"Well she is a mum, ha-ha, isn't she?"

James looked at him for a moment, until after a small scream from Lily, he turned his attention back to her. Harry sighed, that was close, and he told himself to slap himself when this was over. James looked at him again.

"What if they don't come on time Daniel?"

"Well, we just have to pray they do James, for our sake."

"JAMESS"

"Lily."

"I want to push, James."

"PUSH? NO...hold on... just a bit longer."

"OH OK, I WILL ARGHHHHHHHH, YOU IDIOT, I CAN'T HOLD IT."

James looked at Harry, and an unspoken word passed between them, if necessary Harry would deliver the baby, and James would stay at Lily's head.

Lily let out an almighty scream and Harry positioned himself at her feet. Looking down he was shocked to see a large gel like substance coming out of Lily, which he assumed was the sac, with him inside.

"Ok, I see the head." Harry announced.

"What... no" James said scared.

Harry looked down as Lily pushed again. This time more of the substance emerged and Harry could clearly see his head. He felt himself getting sick, but he held it back and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. Lily pushed again, and Harry saw the gel-like substance break and blood went everywhere. Then she pushed down hard again and the body slid out. Harry was in shock and he picked up the baby who so far had not uttered a single cry.

"Why isn't he crying? James why isn't Harry crying, Daniel, hold him upside down for a second."

Lily said urgently. Harry did as he was told, and all of a sudden the baby let out a wail. Harry pulled of his jacket and wrapped it around the baby and held him up for his parents to see. Lily had a smile on her face, and James made his way over to look at his son for the first time .Just at that moment the doorbell rang and James went and answered it, two paramedics entered and took baby Harry of adult Harry, and cut the cord. Then after giving mum and son the all clear, prepared to move them to Lily's bedroom to rest up. Once there she soon fell asleep and James and Harry left her alone, with a sleeping Harry at her bedside, taking the baby monitor downstairs with him, they walked into the kitchen and pulled out a couple of beers. Handing one to Harry, James looked at a bloody Harry and held out his hand.

"Thank you Daniel, if you hadn't been there I would have panicked, and who knows what could have happened."  
Harry took his hand and James pulled him into a hug, while patting his back. Harry had to admit that even though he was a grown man, this felt good, to be this close to his father.

Hermione was once again lying by Harry's side, he had done nothing, showed no sign of movement since he muttered those words two days ago. She looked casually up at the nurse's station and noticed the date on the calendar, she sighed then looked at Harry's still face.

"Happy birthday Harry."

Then sighing she placed her head down on his chest again.

"I see the head"

Hermione's head shot up, what had Harry just said? Something about seeing a head. She sat up and shook his shoulders.

"Harry wake up, please wake up."

His eyes flickered and stopped, that was more than the day he said mum. She looked at his face but again it was still. Sighing she placed her head back on his chest and fell asleep.

Harry and James had a couple of visitors later that day, in the form of a black dog and a man with long brown hair and considerably less scarring on his face, and also a short fat man, who Harry recognised immediately.

"Way to go buddy, how is the little tyke then and when can we begin the training?" Sirius laughed as he slapped James on the back.

"There will be no training sir', he's only a few hours old, oh and this is Daniel, he helped us out with the birth."

"Whoa, you let a total stranger see you missus...you know...down there." he said pointing to the floor.

"Shut up Sir', he helped ok, anyway, I'll go get Harry soon so you can meet him."

Remus was the next to speak.

"So Daniel how did you end up staying with James and Lily?"

Harry knew this tactic, Remus was suspicious of him, but Harry understood, everyone was suspicious in these times.

"Wel..."

"That's not important, Remy... ha-ha" James cut in.

"I smell a rat is all, no offense Pete" Remus joked looking at Peter, making James shush him, Harry then realised they thought he was a muggle, and he decided to have some fun with them.

"Oh speaking of rats, I thought I saw a few down the road, in that alley way a few days ago. Must get that checked, don't want them getting in the house with a new baby and all."

Harry looked at Peter who strangely enough looked slightly scared at that announcement. But the others didn't seem to notice.

The night went on and the marauders and lily, said there hellos and goodbyes. and then they left, leaving the new family and Harry alone, Lily bought the baby downstairs and sat with him on her lap, Harry watched her and noticed she was singing to him,

"Your eyes of green,  
The eyes of a king,  
to you they bring,  
a wealth of things.  
Heir of Gryffindor,  
you will open the door,  
your love will ever grow,  
until the time you close the door."

She looked up at him and smiled, making him melt into a world of love and happiness, and as he closed his eyes, he drifted away.

Lily placed baby Harry in his Moses basket and walked over to Daniel, his eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful, so she bent over and kissed his forehead, pulling back she spotted the scar he had managed to hide from them and pushed his hair back.

"James...James... come here."

He walked over to her and looked at where her eyes were looking and saw the scar.

"How do you suppose he got that?" she whispered to her husband.

"Who knows? Come on leave him to sleep and let's go to bed, it's been a long day."

"Yea, I guess, get Harry will you while I cover him over."

"Ok, sweetie, see you upstairs."

"Ok" she replied.

Turning back to Harry she picked up the quilt from behind the chair and unfolded it, then placing it over Harry's body, she turned and followed her husband up the stairs.

Hermione was sleeping soundly when she was awoken by a very obvious movement, she opened her eyes tiredly and saw Harry's green eyes looking down at her.

"Hello, 'Mione, where am I?"

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight: The little Bugger P***ed On Me Lily.**

Lily potter woke early to a crying baby, she crawled out of bed and walked over to his Moses basket, as soon as he saw her, he cried louder and Lily could almost swear he was looking at her 'food maker's.' Slowly she bent over and picked him up. He clung to her with his small hands and she sat back in the bed, pulling her top up she placed baby Harry to her breast, and the tot began suckling almost immediately., It was a weird feeling for her, but she knew it was for his own wellbeing, as all the mother and baby books had said so. She looked down at her son, he was like his father, who was at present, sleeping soundly at her side, obviously not having heard anything, Harry had jet black hair, of which a little tuft stuck up of its own accord, just like James's, but his eyes were different, Harry had the Evans eyes. The royal eyes.

Lily had never told anyone except James, that she was descended from Godric Gryffindor, this being the reason for the name of their house, Godric's Hollow. She had found out about her heritage, a few years before, just after her and James bought this house, she felt it only right she name it after her great times however many grandfather. She had told James the day after she found out she was pregnant with Harry, wanted him to know in case anything happened to her, with Voldemort still out there. She also informed him of a shocking piece of family history, History that involved her favourite Transfiguration Professor.

"Oh man what's that smell?" James moaned from beside her,

Lily had been so caught up in her daydreaming, she hadn't noticed the smell, but as she looked at Harry she could smell it too.

"Oh, wow, you truly are your father's son Harry." she said giggling and putting the baby up to her shoulder where he let out a huge burp. Giggling again she handed him to James.

"Your job, James, I fed him, now you can change him."

"Gee thanks lils." James said taking the small boy out of her arms, and putting him down on the bed atop a clean towel.

"Your very welcome sweetie, no use the water and cotton balls, not the wipes, he's too young for wipes yet."

She scolded as James picked up a pack of baby wipes, then grudgingly put them back down again. Standing up he walked into the en-suite bathroom and filled a small bowl with warm water and took it back into the bedroom.

Harry was lying on his side, his whole hand in his mouth watching his father's every move, and as James sat down and removed his nappy, Harry struck, James didn't know what hit him at first, and it was Lily's laughter that brought the truth out.

"The little bugger pi**ed on me, Lily,"

Lily couldn't reply she was laughing so much. And she watched as James quickly cleaned him up and placed a clean nappy on Harry.

"Oh I have to tell Daniel about this."

Lily jumped out of bed and headed to the door, but James stopped her.

"Lil's you might want to put some clothes on first" James warned

Lily looked down at her bare legs and giggling pulled on some pyjama bottoms.

"Doh" she replied, and left the room.

Five minutes later she rushed back into the room, as if in a panic

"He's not breathing, James, Daniel isn't breathing."

"WHAT!"

He climbed out of bed, in just his boxers and together with Harry they rushed back down the stairs. There lying on the chair was the still frame of Harry, no longer in his physical body.

"It was weird Hermione, I was back with my parents, I got to know them. What they were like just before my birth."

"That's...erm...great Harry, I'm just glad you're back with us."

Harry looked at her and frowned.

"You don't believe me? Do you?"

"It's not that I don't believe you Harry, it's just...I mean what you're saying...you went back in time, and physically interacted with two people who have been dead for 30 years...it's just weird is all."

"I know 'Mione, I thought so too at first, when I first ...I don't know...arrived there... I thought I had died, but it was clear to me, I was there for a reason... And I think I know what that reason was...it was to find out something about my past"

"What about you're past?"

"My eyes, 'Mione, I AM a descendant of Gryffindor, my mum, sang a little song to baby Harry that got me thinking...something about 'the eyes of a king...and being' heir of Gryffindor', everything Voldemort was saying when he captured me"

"You can't be, that would make you a ... Wait that would mean you are the sole owner of Hogwarts...by birth right"

Harry hadn't thought of this, and he sat thinking of the possibilities this would bring.

"I guess it would mean that, if there is no-one alive from the other houses descendants, we know there is no Slytherin descendants left, but maybe we should see if we could trace anyone from hufflepuff and Ravenclaw"

"Good idea, Harry, gives me an excuse to go to the library again."

Harry laughed.

"As if you ever needed an excuse."

"Oh, you..." she said and swiped his upper arm.

"Ow, stop it, you bully." Harry joked

"Bully am I, I'll show you a bully." and she jumped on his bed and began tickling him.

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine: What Can I Do For You James?**

"What, how can you say he never existed, he was living and breathing when he was living with us?"

"I'm sorry Mrs Potter, but I have no trace whatsoever of the birth of any Daniel Potman, coming from Oxford, or anywhere for that matter."

"There has to be, he had to have a family somewhere, he spoke of his mum to me, said she was killed when he was a baby, surely there's a record of that?"

Lily and James were sat in the coroner's office of a local church trying to arrange Daniel's funeral but they were getting nowhere, Lily had a sleeping Harry on her shoulder and was bouncing him up and down slightly and James was looking increasingly uncomfortable.

"Lil's, I liked the guy after all he helped bring our son into the world, but did we really know him that well? He seemed a little secretive to me, like he was always hiding something..."

"James Potter! how can you say that, he was a sweet gentle man who wanted nothing more than to make our life easier, how can you call him that."

"You heard Mr Harriman here, he never existed... Lily"

Harry made a sudden noise and Lily shh'd him gently turning her pleading eyes upon the coroner and speaking gently.

"So what happens now, to his body I mean?"

"Well we will bury him in a general grave, and place his name on the stone..."

"I want to put him in a nice grave with a nice headstone..."

"...lily...?"

"No James, he delivered our son, the least we can do is give him a decent send off. Ok Mr Harriman, you may continue..."

James sighed and stood up from his chair, he took Harry from Lily and left the room, he would leave her to sort this out, she was always better at these things than he was. He walked out of the building and began pacing the street outside waiting for Lily to finish. Harry woke up and his eyes searched his dads face. James noticing this began talking to him.

"Hiya Harry, did you sleep well?"

James held him up in his arms so Harry could see around him and James continued.

"See that over there, that's a boat, a white boat, and see that..."

"James?" Lily called.

"Yes Lil's?"

Lily walked out of the office and joined her husband and son

"Well it's done...I've arranged it for him...the funeral will take place in a week"

"Ok Lil's wanna go home?"

"Please"

James looked at his wife, her face looked drained, but she was still the beautiful redhead he had fell in love with, placing his son in their car five minutes later, they climbed in, lily behind the wheel and drove home in silence.

"Come on Danni, I wanna go see my dad, you ready yet?"

"Not far of one more minute Phe'" Danni called from her dorm

Phoenix went and sat in front of the fire and thought back to his first visit with his dad in that hospital, he had looked so tired, not surprising after what he had been through, tears began forming in his eyes as he remembered what his dad was telling him about his dreams, about his nan and grandpa, he had been so happy his dad had had good dreams instead of the nightmares he himself had been having.

They seemed so clear as if they had been actually happening, he would dream he would get out of his bed and find a way to his dads bedside then he would pull out his wand and unforgivable his dad., he would wake up sweating almost every night, because of these dreams, and it was affecting his studies, he had so much work to do that he was being forced to study long into the night, and would often fall asleep on his work. A lone tear fell from his eye and he wiped it away hard, he would not crack, he would be strong for his dad's sake.

"Phoenix?" came a male's voice from behind him.

He turned to see James looking down at him.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh hi James... Yea I'm ok... Just thinking about my dad."

"Mind if I join you?" James asked indicating the chair opposite Phoenix with a nod of his head.

Phoenix nodded his acceptance and James sat down, he looked at his half-brother for a moment before speaking.

"Phoenix, can I be blunt with you?"

Phoenix looked up at him, his eyes wide and nodded.

"Why are you beating yourself up over your dad, it's not your fault all this has happened?"

"Wha...what do you mean?" Phoenix stuttered

"I hear you at night screaming in your sleep, saying you're sorry, saying it's all your fault, it's not Phoenix, how can it be"

"You...you hear me screaming, I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"It's not your fault Phe', you had nothing to do with what happened to your dad, it was all that evil wizards doing."

"You don't understand James, I've grown up my whole life listening to stories of how my dad defeated him, turns out he hadn't. I feel ashamed of my dad for not ridding the world of Voldemort and that makes me ashamed to be feeling that way."

"Imagine how your dad feels Phoenix, he thought he was done with him too. To find out he isn't must be hard for him, I remember a day not long ago when your dad and I first met, he told me about how he had...in muggle terms...got rid of Voldemort, he told me he had got him arrested, he left out the part where he had himself destroyed him, probably because I was raised by muggles and didn't know he was a wizard at the time.

I watched his face as he was saying it phe', it hurt him, I guess it was the thought of injuring another person however bad they were, he couldn't hack it., I have a gift, maybe its magical I don't know, but I can feel emotions phe, and he was screaming inside."

Phoenix looked up at his older brother and smiled.

"Thank you."

"What for?

"For understanding, for putting up with my nightmares."

James laughed.

"It's all part of the service little bro'"

"What's all part of the service?" Danni's voice piped up startling both boys.

"Oh nothing Dan' I'll tell you later"

Danni smiled she knew anyway, leaning over and hugging Phoenix, she spoke kindly

"Shall we go then?"

"You going somewhere?" James piped up

"Yea we're going to see my dad, hey... you wanna tag along?"

"Sure if it's ok?"

"Course, let's go"

The three kids stood and made their way over to the portrait and stepped through it. Making their way to Professor McGonagall's office where they would be flooing from. They knocked on the headmistresses door and she opened it soon after.

"You here to floo to your dad young Potter?"

"Yes Professor, so is Danni and James, if that's ok?"

"That's fine Phoenix, you know what to do, go ahead."

Phoenix and Danni walked to the front of the fireplace and took their floo powder, upon standing in the hearth they noticed James was still stood near the Professor.

"You coming James?"

"In a minute I just want to talk to Professor Mcgonagil first"

Phoenix raised his eyebrows and looked at Danni.

"It's ok, we'll wait"

"No you go on, I'll be right there, see you soon." and with that Phoenix and Danni threw the powder into the fire and shouted their destination.

"What can I do for you James?"

"Professor I was wondering ..."

 **Chapter Forty: Welcome to Hogwarts.**

"So, you'll contact my mum then Professor?"

"Right away Mister Portman."

"And you'll tell her I'm sorry?"

"I will be the embodiment of honesty and niceness, I assure you."

"Thank you Professor, well I guess I better go see Harry now. Bye."

"Good day young James."

Minerva said softly as she watched James step into the fire and take the floo powder from her jar. He threw the powder down and muttered the words 'St Mungo's' then turned in the flames and vanished from her sight. Smiling Minerva sat down behind her desk and pulled a spare piece of parchment out and a quill and began scratching his instructions in a letter to his mother.

James soon found himself spinning into the view of his fellow students and as he stepped out of the fireplace in St Mungo's, he felt light headed and stumbled forwards into Phoenix's arms.

"Whoa there, easy, it takes some getting used to flooing does."

James straightened himself up and removed his arm from Phoenix's grip, grinning slightly at his half-brother.

"Thanks, mate, shall we go then?"

Nodding Phoenix and the others headed towards Harry's room and knocked on the door, there was no reply, Phoenix opened the door and entered to find the room empty. Trying to ignore the panic in his chest he looked around the room for any signs of trouble then turned to leave the room just as Harry was entering.

"Oh, Hiya kids. You come to see lil' old me have you?"

Phoenix felt his tension ebb away and hugged his dad.

"No pop's we actually came to see the little old lady with the wart for a head in the other room but thought we'd bore you with our presence as well." Phoenix joked.

"Oh thanks, I'm honoured, truly I am." Harry joked back, grinning at his son's attempts to hide his nerves.

Harry hobbled his way over to his bed and phoenix helped him into it. Once Harry was settled he turned to the other children in his room and his eyes fell on James for a moment.

"James...come here for a moment."

The young boy moved towards him nervously aware that his fellow peer's eyes were on them.

"I heard what you did for me and I just wanted to...well say thank you, I guess. Thank you for caring so much that you took a needle for me." Harry grinned at the youngster as his cheeks grew red.

"Its fine really, Harry, really."

James said wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole, he looked around at the other kids and saw Danni grinning. He blushed, she read his thoughts again.

"Well, what news of Hogwarts? Hermione won't tell me anything, says she doesn't want to bother me with work?"

Harry looked around each one of them an eager expression on his face. Not one of the kids wanted to talk about school, in fact now they were here, they didn't have a clue what to talk to Harry about. Phoenix finally spoke up.

"Nothing really interesting dad, lessons and homework, the school is really awed about that old headmaster coming back, he was supposed to be dead or something...?"

"Dumbledore? You mean he's really back. I wasn't imagining it?

"No pop's but he's not gone back to being headmaster, said he's had his time. The headmistress was all set to let him but he told her no."

Harry smiled, that was just like those two, he always thought they made a good team. He could just picture Minerva standing with her hands crossed over her breast frowning at Dumbledore's refusal to take up his old post.

"Speaking of Mcgonagil, James what did you want to talk to her about, before you flooed?" Phoenix asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing important... So Harry do you know when you will be released?"

"Don't change the subject James, what was it about?" Phoenix accused.

Turning to face his half-brother James fixed him with a stare and sighed.

"I am not changing the subject Phoenix, there is nothing to tell, I just... I just asked her to send a letter to my mum that's all."

Phoenix looked at Danni who was looking at James her face showing no signs of emotion. She looked at Phoenix and shrugged, as if to say he's telling the truth. But James noticed the clued up look showing on her face all too clearly, she knew what was said in that office, because he just showed her.  
Harry looked at his son and saw the tell-tale signs that he was hiding something and wanted to talk about it, so he looked at the others.

"Phoenix, could you do me a favour and nip out to the hospital shop, and get me a prophet, I could do with a read. Danni, can you go get me a pumpkin juice from the ward kitchen please, there's a love." Harry said handing Phoenix a couple of Knuts for the paper.

"Why do I have to go... why can't he go?"

"Now Phoenix."

Grumbling Phoenix left the room with Danni following behind him. Once the door was closed Harry turned to James.

"Ok so what was the real reason you stayed behind?"

"What...d...do you mean, I told yo...?"

"James you can't hide things from me, I will get them out of you sooner or later, don't make me force them out of you?"

"Ok... Ok...I asked her if I could stay at Hogwarts, when you come back... I want to learn to be a wizard, like you and my real mum. I want to get to know my heritage..."

"And why couldn't you tell Phoenix this?"

"I... don't know, I guess it was a mix of ...I don't know...he's known magic his whole life whereas I used to think it was just for stories, I never guessed it was real... and I... well I'm ashamed to say, I thought you were all bonkers when I first found out... Ha-ha "

"Hahaha, don't worry James, someday I'll tell you the story of my first year at Hogwarts, I was much the same. In fact my uncle and aunt hated anything to do with in their words 'the dreaded M word' so you can imagine there surprise when Hagrid knocked on the door one night, after they had took me and my cousin away from all the owls that were visiting, and knocked it off its hinges. Dudley got a surprise that night when he grew another body part out of his rear end courtesy of hagrids pink umbrella. "

"What happened?"

"Well Hagrid had made me a birthday cake, and after I looked at it, I placed it down where Dudley immediately swiped it and started eating it while myself and Hagrid where talking, Hagrid saw him and pointed his umbrella at him, and a long curly pink tail came out of his backside." Harry chuckled at the memory.

"Wow, I would have loved to have seen that, where you aunt and uncle mad at you?"

"Oh that's an understatement, they were livid but thankfully I left with Hagrid shortly afterwards to go to Diagon Alley to get my school things, so I got out of a telling off straight away, but man where they mad when I finally showed up back on their doorstep."

"Diagon Alley?"

"A wizard village where you can buy all your gear for school, I'll take you there when this Looney bin lets me go."

"Cool, look forward to its do you think I'll be starting from first year or third?"

"Most likely third, but we'll have to discuss it with Min... Professor Mcgonagil first." Harry smiled, he had to remember to refer to his boss as professor when in front of students as his son now was.

At this point Phoenix and Danni returned and Phoenix handed his dad his paper and change. Danni handed him his juice.

"So what have you two been talking about then?" questioned Phoenix

"Oh nothi..."

"It's ok Harry, they will find out soon enough." James interrupted Harry.

"You want to know what I was talking to headmistress Mcgonagil about before we flooed, well I'll tell you, I've asked her if I can stay on at Hogwarts. I want to learn magic as well, and I want to get to know my parents too. Please Phoenix don't hate me for this, I don't want to take over yours and Harry's relationship, and I hope one day we can be close, I was truthful before, I did ask her to write my mum and tell her, she's going to be upset but I feel I have to be here with you guys."

The room was silent after this revelation Harry was looking at each of his sons wondering when either was going to speak. Finally Harry was the one to speak first.

"Phoenix is there anything you want to say to James?"

"Err..."

"It's ok Harry, he doesn't have to..."

"No... I...guess I... well I want to say...I...erm..."

"Come on Phe' I've never known you to be lost for words before." Harry said

"Yea but you've never had a long lost brother surface then enrol in your school before."

Harry looked at his son, he could see the tell-tale signs of a smile edging onto his lips.

"Fair play Phe', I haven't. So what do you say, are you ready to share your old man?"

"I guess, welcome to Hogwarts bro'"

Harry looked at his son, that was the first time he had heard Phe' refer to James as brother and he liked it. In the short time he had known James, before all this with Voldemort happened he had grown fond of his and Hermione's son.

 **Chapter Forty-One: Did She Bite You?**

Harry was released from the hospital a couple of weeks later and resumed his old post as D.A.D.A teacher almost immediately. James had been learning how to do magic, and Harry was not surprised to find that he was as good as Hermione. She had been worried about him being there, around her, but after an emotional heart-to-heart where she told him all her reasons for giving him up, he said he forgave her and they began getting on with their lives.

The boys were sat in the great hall one Saturday dinner time when Danni came running in looking worried.

"Phe' can I talk to you for a minute?"

Looking at her worried face Phoenix jumped up and followed her out to the entrance hall.

"Danni, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Phoenix, I'm changing tonight. But I have a bad feeling, I think something is going to happen tonight."

"What do you mean, you think you're going to hurt someone, come 'on Danni, your safe in the shack. I'll be there too..."

"No...no... stay away Phe' please "

"Danni?"

"No, I couldn't bear it if I hurt you, I feel a great temper building up in me, I'm going to go straight to the shack now and I don't want you following me, ok?"

"Danni, you can't tell me this and expect me not to help, maybe if I go see dad and get him to help with my stag trans..."

"No Phe'"

"Yes Danni" He said mocking her tone.

"NO PHE'" she glowered at him, Phoenix was sure he heard a growl in her voice as she looked deep into his eyes.

With that she turned on her heal and ran out of the building leaving phe looking after her concern in his eyes.  
He turned and went to go back into the great hall but came face to face with James.

"James... What did you hear?"

"I heard something about a shack, wouldn't happen to be that old haunted shack just outside of Hogsmede would it?"

"You know about that place?"

"Yea Harry told me about it last week, when I asked him about his time here as a student, he said he would go to that shack to think."

"Yea... Well...just stay away from there tonight will you."

"Why?"

"Just do... ok"

Phoenix walked away and resumed his seat at the Gryffindor table leaving James looking from him to the entrance hall doors. Leaving the castle a few minutes after making his decision he followed the path to the gates of the school and followed the path to the shack. He would talk to Danni and find out what the problem was then offer her some advice if he could.

"Hiya Phe' have you seen James anywhere?" Jimmy said

"I saw him about an hour ago, in the entrance hall, don't know where he went after that, have you tried the common room?"

"Just come from there, he's not been there all day." Jimmy said.

Phoenix had a terrible feeling rising in his gut, James had heard his and Danni's conversation, what if he went after her to try and 'talk' to her, he could be in big danger, jumping up from the table he told jimmy to wait and he would go find him. Rushing out of the castle he made his way to the gates of the castle and found the path to the shack. Slowly he walked, keeping to the shadows as to not be seen, if Danni saw him she might growl at him again, and he didn't like it when she growled.

Coming up on the shack he opened the door, and softly called out his brother's name.

"James, you in here? James answer me god damn you, James?"

He crept up the creaking stairs slowly one by one, until he came upon the room where Danni would be, looking in his heart stopped, there on the floor where her clothes ,ripped and torn from her body, and what was that he saw next to it, red and thick, blood, he opened the door a little further and looked around it was empty, he walked over to the clothes and picked them up, there was no blood on them which meant that it wasn't Danni's blood shimmering on the floor.

"James?" Phoenix muttered to himself.

His heart almost stopped if James was bleeding then he was an easy target for a blood thirsty werewolf, they could smell it like it was cigarette smoke, and it lured them to the source.

Phoenix dropped the clothes and ran down the steps two at a time and burst out of the shrieking shack and into the forest, not caring about himself anymore he shouted for his brother.

"JAMESSSSSS, JAMESSSSSSSSSS"

He listened as hard as he could but all he could hear was the beating of his own heart in his ears, he ran and ran, didn't know how far into the forest he had gone, he had to find his brother. He stopped, what was that he just heard? Was it a scream? Noooooooo. He prayed he wouldn't be too late, the screams grew louder and he followed the distressing sounds until he saw two figures. One a terrifying sight, taller than him and covered in light brown fur, towering over a second figure pushed up against a tree.

"HEY." he shouted, he had to get Danni away from James, give him a chance to run for it, to get to safety, but it didn't work, Danni was still closing in on James, Phoenix closed his eyes , turned twice on the spot and concentrated saying the incantation ' Animay, Changus', he could feel his body changing, his back bent over and as he looked at his arms he saw them turning into hooves, the whole changing process was over in a few seconds and he cantered out towards the two figures, placing himself in front of James he stood on his hind legs and reared up kicking his front legs out in front of him to scare Danni away from James, Danni advanced on Phe', tried to bite him but a swift kick from his front hooves across the werewolves face did the trick and she ran off into the night.

James was still cowering in fear as Phe' turned to face him and lowered his front paws and body down to get the message across to James to jump onto his back, but the young boy was shaking so much Phe had to bend down and nudge his legs, then he turned and looked at his back then back at James. Cottoning on James stood up slowly and climbed onto the mighty stags back and they ran out of the forest and back to the castle.

Once outside of the entrance gates James slid of the magnificent beast and stroked his nose.

"Thank you, you saved my life."

"No problem" Phe replied making James step back in shock,

The stag stood up on its hind legs opened his mouth and spoke two words ' Humany Changus'. Then before James could say another word he was stood staring at his brother who had collapsed to the floor with the effort of the transformation. James bent down and pulled him up by his underarms.

"Phoenix?"

"Yes, are you ok did she bite you?

"What? Oh no, she just scratched me...erm...how did you do THAT?"

"My dad taught me, I did it for Danni, to be with her when she transforms. This is the first time, I've had to do it though, can you help me up, I think I need to go to bed."

"Why didn't you say anything in the forest, you just nudged me. "

"Come on James. You would have ran, I couldn't let that happen till we were out of the forest. You would have gotten lost."

"I guess so...was that hard for you? To stand up to her like that?"

"Yea, a little, but I couldn't let her bite you, you are my brother. Now please. I need sleep. Can we go to the dorm?"

James helped Phoenix up to the castle and to the common room, helped him up to his dorm, helped him into his bed and covered him over, then left him alone, went down to the common room and thought about the past hours events. His brother had saved his life. Danni would have no doubt killed him if Phe' hadn't shown up and sent her running. Sitting forward he put his head in his hands and let the tears flow.

 **Chapter Forty-Two: I …love…you…Marry Me?**

"I'm really sorry, you must hate me?"

"No I..."

"I only did it to help James ...I didn't mean..."

Danni placed her hand on Phoenix's arm and looked into his eyes. Her face showing a fresh gash down her right cheek from her boyfriend's hoof. She placed her hands on his worried face and pulled him towards her, kissing his eyes so tenderly.

"You did what you had to do Phe', I don't blame yo..."

"But your face..."

"Will heal..."

"It will scar, just like my dad's, I'm so..."

"If you say you're sorry one more time I will be forced to hurt you." Danni said menacingly before laughing at Phoenix's stricken face.  
He relaxed slightly at her joking but it didn't calm the knot in his stomach every time he looked at her. He had hurt her that is one thing he had vowed never to do, she had suffered enough in the past. He stood up so abruptly that he startled Danni.

"I have to see my dad...i'l...i'l be back later, ok."

"Do you want me to come with yo...?"

"NO...sorry. No...Didn't mean to shout, I'll ...be back soon."

He walked steadily towards the portrait leaving Danni staring at his retreating form and he didn't hear her voice mutter "Phoenix?" as the portrait closed behind him.

He didn't know how to tell her about the dream that had tormented him the previous night.

The woods were dark and had a musty smell to them, the trees were eerily still, not a creature was moving in the darkness. Phoenix was walking over raised roots of the tall trees going deeper and deeper into the forest. He was looking for James, but was weary and tired. Even in his weary mind he had to keep alert, the beast roaming in these woods would not hesitate to pick him off. His heart was pounding so hard that he was sure the beast could hear it and was stalking her prey without his knowledge. A branch broke and his eyes tried to focus on the spot just ahead. He saw a movement and stood as still as he possibly could, he heard the leaves rustle on the trees and a moving figure came out of the darkness then ran up the trunk of the tree in front of him. Phoenix exhaled and relaxed, as the squirrel looked at him disregarding then continued up the trunk into its hole. He began to move again and got about another ten feet when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and the forest seemed so much colder all of a sudden. He stopped and slowly turned around in a 180 spin. It was then that he saw the cold yellow eyes watching him from out of the darkness. The hunter had found her prey.  
Phoenix began walking backwards keeping his eyes on the eyes of the hunter, his foot stepped up onto another root and it was then that it happened, the root was full of moss and tree slime and he slipped. He never took his eyes of the beast as he fell, but he opened his mouth to scream as the beast pounced. It pinned him down onto the cool forest floor and he raised his arms to its shoulders to try and fend it off, he could smell its rancid breath in his face as it tried and tried again to sink its teeth in. He could feel his strength fading and his heart was beating ever faster at this time. As he looked up into the beasts face for the last time, he saw for a fleeting moment the face of his best friend and love, Danni, then it turned back into the snarling beast as it sank its teeth into his neck.

It was then that he woke up that morning sweat pouring off him. Jules and the twins were still sound asleep but James was sat up looking in his direction.

"Phoenix?"

He got out of bed and after gathering his clothes for the day walked silently to the boy's bathroom, placing the clothes on a chair he stripped of his sweaty clothes and stepped into a shower. Turning on the tepid water he let it flow over his stressed body. He heard James enter the room but did not speak. James however did

"Phoenix? What's wrong?"

Silence.

"Phoenix, I know you can hear me, the shower is not that powerful...you had a nightmare, wanna talk about it?"

Phoenix sighed, he had to get rid of his brother, he would not stop until he had gotten the full account of his dream out of him and phoenix just wasn't in the mood for that.  
Sighing he rinsed the rest of the soap out of his hair and turned the shower head off, reaching out of the shower for his towel it was placed in his hand by James, Phoenix put it round his waist and stepped out, muttered a quick "thanks" to James who was sat on one of the sinks and picked up another towel to dry his hair. James watched him silently until he couldn't contain himself any longer.

"So...you want to talk then?"

Phoenix looked at him for a long second through the mirror on the wall then began dressing with his back to James.

"No." he muttered.

Phoenix heard James jump down off the sink and walk towards him. Phoenix placed his t-shirt over his head and buttoned up his jeans just before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Please Phe? Talk to me."

Getting mad now Phe' shook his hand of and turned and glared at his brother.

"Will you just leave me alone and stop trying to play big brother. I can handle my dreams on my own, ok, I'm not an invalid, are you forgetting who saved your life last night."

James was stunned and as he watched his younger brother storm out of the bathroom, he sighed, knew what happened was bugging him, so why wouldn't he talk about it. Was it something about last night? About it being Danni that attacked them. Or was it that he hated him. James hoped that wasn't the case. True he had been getting on with Harry since he had decided to stay but he had thought Phoenix was ok with that. He resolved to find out somehow, and followed his brother out of the bathroom.

"Phoenix what can I do for you?" Harry asked his son

"Dad I need your advice, have erm... you got a minute?"

Harry looked into his son's face and saw a deep sorrow building up inside him.

"Sure son. Pull up a chair."

Harry watched as his son slump down unlike himself onto the chair he was offered, his head bowed and tears forming in his eyes. He kneeled down in front of his son and was immediately strangled by Phe's arms as he flung himself on his father. Harry silently thanked Hermione for taking Terri out today. Glad she didn't have to see her brother so down. Harry slowly peeled his arms from his neck but didn't let go off his hands.

"Son what is wrong, you look terrible. Is it Danni? James? The twins? What, tell me?"

Phoenix spilt out the whole story about the night before, about his feelings, and finally about the dream, that had so shocked him. Harry sat and listened and never said a word until his boy looked up at him. And after wiping his tears away Harry opened his arms and Phoenix sat on his knee and cuddled up to his dad. Harry smiled over his sons head, it was just like old times when Phoenix would have a bad dream, he would cuddle him till he fell asleep and Phoenix would always wake up feeling better and a lot happier. Soon enough Harry felt his son's body drop and he placed him down on the sofa to sleep. He was just covering him over when the portrait door to his quarters opened and Hermione walked in.

"Harry Terri's with Hagrid, she wanted to help him fee...what's wrong with Phoenix?"

Harry shhhhed her and took hold of her arm to steer her away from the sleeping Phoenix. He led her into the small kitchen and told her everything Phe had told him.

"...So he said that he woke up after the 'beast' sank her teeth in. how do I help him with this 'Mione?"

" Harry, maybe all you can do is be there for him. We know Danni is a werewolf, maybe he's scared he'll let her down."

"Hermione he turned himself into a full stag, which is exceptional magic even for him, even I couldn't do that at his age."

Hermione smiled to herself. She remembered all he had accomplished at Phoenix's age, He had defeated the worst of the worst, and lived to tell the tale.

"What are you smiling at?" Harry spoke bringing her out of her daydream.

"Oh just remembering us at that age, we were a bunch of trouble causers weren't we."

"Yea" Harry said smiling at his own memories.

"Remember in our first year when we had to cross that chessboard, I was so scared." Harry spoke reminiscing

"Really, you didn't act it, you were braver than me."

"Yea but you were and still are the brainier one of the three of us."

"Yea I know" Hermione said grinning at Harry.

"You're not supposed to agree with me, bookworm." Harry said while ducking out of the way of a flying dish sponge which Hermione had thrown at him still wet from the washing up.

"Oh oh ohhhh throwing things now are we. Well get out of this."

Harry leapt towards her and caught her off guard tickling her unmercifully she fell to the floor with him still attacking her ribs and he followed her, still laughing she pulled on one of his arms and he crashed to the floor, she began tickling him back and he began laughing uncontrollably too, until he grabbed her wrists and forced her to the ground again, he was pinning her down now, her wrists under his hands. He had them pinned to the floor and she was squealing for him to get off her. Harry looked at her and a familiar feeling came over him. Love. But before he could act she had broken free and was up and running. Well he wasn't going to be beaten by her so he chased her towards his bedroom, and cornered her but she darted past, Since when had she become so quick, he thought to himself. He finally caught up with her in the joining bathroom cornered in the bathtub and he stepped in beside her.

"Ahhh now get away, I have you now."

He quipped in delight as he leaned towards her his hands raised for the tickling.

But what happened next he did not expect. For all of a sudden she had grabbed his wrists and was pinning him against the wall, her chest up against his, her tongue seeking his. He didn't stop her as she accidently switched the shower on. They stood together as one, both of them getting soaked to the skin, but Harry didn't mind, He loved her that was all that mattered now, and he had missed her so much since she had been in her new home. She started rubbing her hand up his back and he trembled at the touch. He had missed this for so long. The way she always made him feel wanted and sexy. They slid down in the tub and Harry peeled off her wet top, to reveal a lacy white bra. Then after pulling off his own wet top he pulled her body to his and felt her smooth skin on his own.

"Oh Harry, I love you so much." She moaned as he unclasped her bra and cupped her breasts longingly

"Hermione" he breathed and kissed her neck tenderly. She moaned in pleasure and ran her nails through his now soaking hair.

Releasing her only momentarily he sat up and unbuttoned his jeans, while she hitched her skirt up over her waist. Then he was on her lips again, kissing her passionately.

"Harry." she moaned.

Harry then placed her legs around his waist and they climbed out of the bath still kissing and he placed her gently on the floor. Laying down on top of her he entered her and she moaned in pleasure. The feeling he had longed to feel since he first saw her again washed over him. She was his again. He would never let her go. As he thrust into her he whispered in her ear.

"I...love ...you... Marry me."

"Yes Harry...oh yes please" she agreed moments before a wave of utter pleasure hit her and she arched her back and moaned.

 **Chapter Forty-Three: A New Beginning.**

Phoenix woke an hour later and stretched his arms above his head. Looking around he saw he was in his dad's quarters. He sat up and heard the shower running. Untangling his legs from the blanket his dad had covered him with, he stood and made his way towards the kitchen, he would make a pot of tea and take a cup into his dad.

He filled the muggle pot known as a kettle and put it on to boil, smiling he liked that his dad had some muggle quality's still after so long. His grandmother was muggle born and Harry liked to do certain things as she would have done, like making a pot of tea the muggle way.

Phoenix stopped suddenly, what was that noise he heard, sounded like someone was in pain, and it was coming from the bathroom. Fearing the worst he crept slowly towards the door to the bathroom. He could still hear the shower running, his heart skipped a beat, what if his dad had been attacked again, and was struggling to keep alive. No Phe' would stop him hurting, pulling his wand out of his back pocket he placed his left hand on the door handle and slowly turned it. The door opened and for a moment all Phe' could see was steam until his vision cleared and he looked upon the source of the sound he heard. His heart stopped again as he took in the sight that greeted him. His throat tightened and he tried to speak. But he couldn't speak. Instead he backed up and walked into a small table that was by the door sending it flying. As it crashed to the floor Phoenix ran from the room, Out of the portrait and out to the grounds of the castle, pulling out his father's cloak as he went.

"Oh god, Mione, Phe...he saw us!"

Harry and Hermione picked themselves up of the floor and quickly dressed. This was a slight problem due to Harry's excitable state.

"Oh Harry I' m so sorry, this is all my fault..."

"... No it isn't, come-on we have to find him."

"And tell him what?"

"I...I don't know, we just have to find him that's all. You check the common room I'll check outside."

They went their separate ways, Harry towards the grounds and Hermione towards Gryffindor tower. Harry's heart was pounding now for another reason, other than Hermione turning him on. He had to find his son and explain...but what would he explain...how could he explain why he and Hermione were doing what they had been doing, and did he want to be sorry for what they had done. He loved Phoenix, but he also loved Hermione, he realised that now, when she had started kissing him, he hadn't let go, and he hadn't wanted her too, if Phoenix hadn't disturbed them he would still be quite happily melting in her arms.

But it was his son that was important now. He made his way around the lake, then remembered one thing, that made his heart fall. Phoenix had the cloak, carried it everywhere, if he was under it hiding, Harry would be hard pressed to find him. He reached the tree by the lake and knelt down feeling all around him. His heart soared when he felt something silky under his fingers. He had been right, Phoenix was under the cloak. Slowly he pulled it off him, a sense of de ja vous flooded over him, hadn't Hermione done this once when he had been under the cloak crying at finding out about Sirius Black betraying his parents. The cloak slowly fell to the floor and revealed Phoenix sat facing away from Harry his knees under his chin and he was rocking back and forth, crying. Harry watched him for a moment, feeling thoroughly saddened. Then he reached out and placed his hand on his son's shoulder causing Phe' to turn sharply, Harry could see his face was wet with tears just before Phe' turned sharply away from Harry with such force than Harry's hand fell to his knee fast.

"Phe'? I..."

"Why? What about mum?"

Harry inhaled and bit his lip, this was going to be more difficult than he had originally thought.

"Phe, your mum and I are finished. I thought you knew that."

"NO...she still loves you and I...I thought... Oh who cares, just go run off to your little hussy and leave me alone."

Harry was shocked by the venom in his son's words, but no matter how hurt Phe' was he had no right calling Hermione names.

"Don't call Hermione that Phe'"

"Why not... she's addled your mind dad, yea you were a couple before you left here, but that's the past, why couldn't you leave it there...I want you and mum back together."

"That's never going to happen Phe' so just forget it."

"But why?"

"She cheated on me, Phe' with my best friend, that's unforgivable."

"And what you were just doing with Professor Weasley isn't. You're a hypocrite dad. You are just as bad."

Again Harry inhaled, his son however void of the full facts was indeed right. He was still married to Claire and Hermione to Ron, wasn't he cheating as well? And what about before he found out about them, when he had kissed Hermione, was that classed as cheating too. Yes, Harry thought, it was.

"Phe', please come back inside with me, so we can discuss this in private..."

"...Why, so no one can find out what a liar you are. No thank you, dad, I'd rather stay here and think."

"Pleas..."

"NO, LEAVE ME ALONE."

Harry recoiled back from the anger he saw in his son's eyes, and turned on his heel and began walking back to the castle, just as he saw Hermione running towards him.

"Harry... did you fin...oh no, you did."

Hermione took in Harry's face and saw the tears threatening to fall, taking his arm she led him back towards his quarters. Once there Harry sat on the sofa looking into space, not talking. Hermione sat opposite him, watching his face until Harry looked up at her, into her eyes and said.

"My son hates me."

Hermione knelt in front of him, and took hold of his hands that were lying across his lap.

"He doesn't hate you Harry, he's just...confused... yes confused at what he saw."

"Hermione, he thinks me and his mum will get back together, after everything she did. He accused me of cheating on her..."

"But we didn't cheat, we are separated from our partners..."

"...now yes, but what about before, when I kissed you, when you first got here... Wasn't that cheating 'Mione, Phe's right, I'm a hypocrite."

"NO Harry. I wanted it as much as you, I was just...erm...shocked, that's why I reacted like I did, if truth be known, I wanted you from the first moment I saw you in the 'sticks. I thought you had grown into a real hunk. So does that make me a cheat too? If what you're saying is true then I guess I am."

"Yea but I was the first to act on it, when I saw you in that flimsy nightie, I just couldn't help myself."

"Look it doesn't matter in any case. What matters now is getting our divorces through, so we can be together if...well...if that's what you still want Harry?"

"You know it is. Hermione I love you, always have, always will...but I feel we will have a hard struggle if we want everything to be fine. Especially with Phoenix and Terri. Terri still has no idea me and Claire have separated."

"We can tell her together if you like."

"No" Harry paused "I think it's best if me and Claire do it. Soften the blow if you like."

Hermione smiled.

"I understand Harry."

Hermione stood up still holding onto Harry's hands and he stood too. She enveloped him in a long hug then broke away.

"I better go back to the house Harry. I'll call up later ok."

"Ok, oh and 'Mione..."

Harry said as he pulled her into another passionate kiss.

"...thank you for understanding."

Harry watched her leave and smiled as she left.

Hermione left the castle and apparated to her house. She felt so cold and alone. Sitting on her dressing table stool and picking up her brush, she looked at herself in the mirror, while she pulled the brush through her frizzy untameable hair she smiled. Harry had asked her to marry him, and she had accepted. She had never been happier, well maybe when they were here as students. As soon as her divorce came through from Ron she would be free to marry her Harry. She would be happy finally.

 **Chapter Forty-Four: Memories and Thank you's.**

"He did what?"

"Yea, he was...well...you know…having...'it'...with professor Weasley...I walked in on them"

"Oh Phe', I'm sorry...what are you gonna do?"

Phoenix looked at Danni, she had a look of deep concern on her face at his pain. They were sat on the edge of the black lake and he had just told her what he had seen in his father's quarters, he looked out over the lake, watched the giant squid bobbing up and down in the water and sighed.

"I don't know Danni. I love my dad and don't want him hurt but I love my mum too. And she's pregnant, how will she take this?"

Danni didn't know what to say, instead she pulled Phoenix's left hand into her own two hands and placed them on her knees.

"If you want to go talk to your dad I'll understand ph..."

"No... that's the last thing I want to do right now Danni, can we...can we just walk for a bit?"

"Sure Phe' anything"

Phe' stood up and held his hand out for Danni and she pulled herself up. They began walking around the lake and every so often a tiny blue bird would fly past their faces and they would stop and watch it.

"So are you going to write to your mum and tell her?"

"No, I couldn't do that to her, it would destroy her, and plus she hasn't got long left of the pregnancy, I don't want to make it worse than it is, what with dad leaving her."

"I understand"

The young couple walked on around the lake until it was getting dark then made their way up to Gryffindor tower and their beds.

"Harry, you want to take my class today, I'm beat?"

Minerva McGonagall sighed as she plopped herself down on a plush red sofa in the staff room.

"Sorry Minerva, I got enough with my own. Two D.A.D.A lessons this afternoon, and one flying lesson which I'm covering for hooch, Terry Boots lad was giving me some lip in class the other day so he has a detention tonight. Then I have dinner at Hermione's at 8, so I'm fully booked I'm afraid, sorry." Harry explained with a slight grin.

"Dinner at Hermione's...again..."

"... Get that look out of your eyes, after all we are the oldest of friends, why shouldn't I have dinner with her?" Harry said in mock defence.

"I didn't say anything, you're the one getting defensive."

The two friends looked at each other for a few seconds then both started laughing.

"So how Claire's pregnancy coming along?"

"To tell you the truth Minerva, I don't really know...we...we're not together anymore."

"WHAT...why...when did this happen?"

"She...erm...she cheated on me, the baby...isn't mine" Harry looked down at his feet, he could feel Minerva's steely eyes on him. Then all of a sudden he was wrapped in a pair of comforting arms, as Minerva pulled him to her chest.

"You poor poor boy...oh...what you've been through and now this. You poor poor thing"

Harry let her hold him, it felt good having a warm hug like this, the sort he felt his own mother would have given had Voldemort not taken her away from him. After about five minutes she released him and placed her hands on his shoulders, looking into his green eyes.

"If you need anyone to talk to Harry, at any time, night or day, you know where to find me most times. I will always listen to you, and...and try to help if I am able too."

Harry felt a warm sensation flow through him at her words, throughout his adult years, Harry had come to know another side of Minerva Mcgonagil. Oh she was still strict looking with the students but to those she considered friends she was fiercely loyal too.

After Harry had defeated Voldemort she had been so worried when no one could find him. She feared the worst. When she had heard however that he was indeed alive but badly injured, she felt a mix of new fear and relief mixed in together in the pit of her stomach.

"You are too good to me Minerva, is it any wonder you were always my favourite woman professor when I was in school."

"You flatter me Harry...but are very sweet."

"I mean it, you scared me at times..." Harry grinned at her slight smirk" ...but I could always talk to you, and that..." he said while giving her another hug, "mean's everything to me."

"Hmmm am I missing something here?"

Hermione's voice rang out into the silence and Harry broke away from Minerva looking slightly flushed. When he spoke his first word his voice had risen two octaves.

"NO...hmmmmm no, sorry we were just being mushy... reminiscing"

"Ahhh... I see" Hermione said, a huge grin plastered on her face, making Harry go beet red.

"Well I better get going Minerva, Hermione wanna walk me to my class?"

"Sure Harry, bye Minerva" Hermione said as she waved to her old professor.

"Can you wait for me outside Mione, I'll be out in a sec ok..."

"Sure Harry" and she left the room.

"Minerva, thank you..." Harry hugged her again

"For what Harry?" She replied but already knew what he was thanking her for.

"Listening, seeya" He gave her cheek a small kiss and left for his next class

After he had gone, Minerva touched her cheek and smiled to herself, After all that young man had been through he had remained loving and gentle at heart, whereas most boys would have cracked after going through the trails he had gone through. Minerva truly believed he was born to make the world a better place, whether their world or the muggle world, he could charm anyone he met with those green eyes of his. She knew he was truly blessed, and his son would be too, having his father's good nature. Sighing, she pulled out the locket around her neck and opened it softly. The inscription next to the moving picture of the new-born with raven hair ' may God and Merlin love you forever my grandson' blared out at her vision.

"Ok class, now wants out. Today we are gonna practise the 'Expecto Patronum' defence spell. Which is particularly useful if faced with Dementors, whose sole purpose is to suck all the joy and happiness out of your souls, and eventually your souls themselves, that is known as 'being kissed' and trust me this is not one kiss you would enjoy, it's not pleasant. I will clear the room of desks and chairs and I want you to find a spot big enough to produce a Patronus I think, about a 10 yard circle should do it. I have permission from Headmistress Mcgonagil to use the Great Hall so I don't want any misfired spells going off and damage doing to this historic hall ok. Now third years find a spot"

Harry waved his wand and the room cleared, a sound of gasps and muffled awe filled the room and feet shuffled into position. Harry began walking round his students and started explaining the spell they were about to do.

"Professor?" asked a girl with waist length black hair "Have you been 'kissed' by a Dementor?  
Harry looked at her curious face.

"Indeed I have Penny, and it was not nice, the feeling it gives you is utter desolation and depression. Not nice at all."

Penny beamed at being answered by her favourite professor, she, like most of the female student population though he was very endearing.

"Now you need to look into your memories and find your happiest thought. I'll give you Five minutes to do so."

Harry walked around all his students all with their eyes closed thinking, some even screwing their faces up making Harry inwardly grin. When most of his student's eyes were open, a lot with dreamy expressions on their faces at their best memories Harry spoke again.

"Ok, you have your memories yes?"

A chorus of "Yes Professor" rang round the room and Harry carried on.

"Ok I want you to concentrate on your memory and point your wands towards the candles and say 'Expecto Patronum' ok? Now go."

Harry walked around his students as they were shouting his spell, a silvery dog ran around his ankles almost immediately. Harry was ecstatic

"Well done Casey, well done you produced that on your first try, very good even I didn't manage that, well done."

The third year girl with long red hair and blue eyes beamed at Harry's praise, as she directed her patronus around the candles. Soon it was joined by 2 Rabbits, a horse, and a bear and countless other small animals.  
Harry walked around his students for a full 45 minutes just watching them perform, some were good other's not so.

There were some students who hadn't managed it quite right and Harry focused his attention on them.

"No for those who haven't managed it today Your homework is to practise, and don't look so worried guys, it took me a few times to get it, so it's no big deal, For those who did manage it, very well done and your homework is to describe what your patronus was and how it made you feel. Ok class dismissed, you all did magnificently."

As Harry was replacing the tables in the great hall after the last of his students had left for their next class, he pointed his wand up to the sky of candles and repeated the spell he had been teaching.

As he watched his Stag Patronus gallop gracefully between the candles of the great hall's vast ceiling, he marvelled at the slender outline that so reminded him of his father. Oh how he missed his parents, but did he? He had long since forgotten what they felt like with their arms wrapped tightly and protectively around his tiny shoulders. Forgotten the smell of his mother's scent or his father's aftershave. Forgotten them. He allowed his patronus to evaporate as a small tear fell down his face.

"Harry, you ok?"

Startled Harry spun around at the sound of the soft inquiring voice that belonged to Hermione.

"Oh hi 'Mione, I'm fine just... just thinking." He said as he wiped his eyes fiercely turning away from her.

He felt her hand on his shoulder and he stood up straight, and turned to face her, plastering a false smile on his face.

"I'm fine 'Mione, really, I was just erm... never mind, haven't you got a class soon."

"Harry Potter don't you change the subject, I know you remember, now tell me what's wrong."

He looked into her eyes so full of concern and sighed.

"I was thinking about my parents, Hermione, I can't remember them, yea I have pictures of them and I sort of remember them from when I was in my coma, but that's faded now, it feels like they are from a different life not this one."

"Harry, what brought this on, why did you think of them?"

"I just did patronesses with my third years and it reminded me of the memory I used first time to conjure it, it was a memory of my parents talking to me, not about anything in particular, just talking, I guess it kind of... hurt for a moment."

Harry didn't protest as Hermione pulled him into a warm hug, it felt good to lay his head on her chest and hear the soft rhythm of her heart beating. It almost felt like he was in his mother's arms, although he wasn't deluding himself he knew he was in Hermione's arms instead. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours although it was probably only minutes until Hermione pulled away.

"Harry I have class in five minutes, but I'll see you afterwards ok, we can walk to my house together, ok. Harry...ok?" she said noticing his eyes had a tear at the corners

"Ok 'Mione sorry."

"Sorry? What for?"

"For being weak in front of you."

"Don't be silly Harry, I've seen you worse remember and you are NOT weak, remember that, you are strong" she cupped his face in her hands "and brave and talented and sensitive, and I love you for that Harry Potter."

She placed her lips on his own in a deep kiss, Harry returned the kiss with a deep longing, she broke of breathless and kissed his forehead.

"I have to go, see you tonight about 7:30 ok?"

Harry smiled.

"7:30 it is, I love you Mione"

"I love you too Harry, bye"

She smiled as she left the class and he stood and walked over to his shoulder bag. He opened the side pocket and pulled out a small box, opening it up, he looked upon the small delicate diamond ring placed within it and smiled, it would look perfect on her small slender finger. Placing the ring in his pants pocket he picked up his backpack and walked out of the great hall and to his quarters.

 **Chapter Forty-Five: Endings and Beginnings.**

"Please be seated" gestured the guard to the chamber's occupants.

After the sound of shuffling feet and numerous chairs scraping across the floor the occupants were all seated. A tall man in dark robes and a white front stood in front of them, reminding Harry of a penguin so much he had to stifle a laugh.

"I am Archibald Brewster, I will be in charge of proceedings today. We are here today the 24th day of March 2007 to witness the permanent separation of two couples. Mr Harry James Potter and Mrs Claire Louise Potter. Mr Ronald Bilious Weasley and Mrs Hermione Jane Weasley, can the named please stand."

The four stood, Claire seemed to have some difficulty due to her large stomach, and they all looked at each other briefly. Claire caught Harry's eye then looked away, an unreadable expression on her face. Archibald carried on.

"You have requested this unusual relinquishment of divorces today the 24th of March 2007, am I correct?"

"Yes sir" all four said together.

"It is uncommon this, I can assure you but none the less not unheard of to grant two divorces on the same day at the same time. I have gone through your case files and have made my decision on both cases. All that remains is for the parties in question to confirm their wishes and your divorces will be finalised. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Yes your honour" all four remarked at once.

"Very well, Mr and Mrs Potter please approach the front and place your right hands up in front of you."

Harry and Claire did as they were asked, Harry was trying not to look at Claire's huge bump protruding in front of her, she looked about ready to deliver that baby.

"Ok, repeat after me." Archibald looked over at Harry first of all.

"I, state your name?"

"I Harry James Potter."

"Do hereby relinquish all rights of marriage to Claire Louise Potter."

"Do hereby relinquish all rights of marriage to Claire Louise Potter." Harry said clearly feeling relief wash over him.

"Thank you Mr Potter, ok Mrs Potter your turn."

Claire looked over at Harry as he stepped back and raised her hand again. Her face was showing little emotion, she didn't want this divorce if she was totally honest with herself, but she wanted Harry happy and if this was the one last thing she could do for him as his wife she would do it, no matter how much it hurt. Wincing at the pain that shot across her abdomen she concentrated on Archibald.

"I state your name?"

"I Claire Louise Potter."

"Do hereby relinquish all rights of marriage to Harry James Potter and return to my maiden name of Grindrod?"

"Do hereby relinquish all rights of marriage to Harry James Potter and return to my maiden name of ... ouch...Grindrod?" Claire winced as another pain shot through her abdomen.

Ron rushed to her side. But Claire held her hand up to him to tell him to stop, she wanted to finish this. A blue light left both Harry and Claire and they knew before being told that they were now divorced.

"I now pronounce you divorced," said Archibald. "Next"

Harry and Claire stood down and Hermione and Ron stood and copied what they had just done. Ten minutes later the divorces were finalised as Hermione said her maiden name the blue light left her and Ron and Archibald pronounced them divorced. Harry took Hermione's hand and led her to the door, but a sudden squeal of pain and Ron's panicked 'oh no' stopped them in their tracks.

Turning round they saw Claire clutching her stomach the ground around her showing a pink liquid substance Harry and Hermione knew to be her waters. Hermione looked at Harry then rushed to Claire's side. She waved her wand at the floor behind Claire and place a cushioning charm so Claire could lie down and be comfortable.

"Ron help me get her to the floor, RON NOW"

Snapping out of his stare he helped his ex-wife place his new love on the floor whilst Hermione placed herself in between Claire's legs. She looked over at Harry whom was stood watching everything unfold in a state of shock.

"Harry get over here and help." Hermione ordered.

Snapping out of it, he rushed over and knelt down to take Claire's hand in his own. Claire looked at him and smiled before letting out a scream of pain.

"Ok Claire breathe, that's it, gently does it. No don't pant yet, just breathe "

Harry looked at Ron who he was surprised to see was staring at him, then he abruptly stood and left the chamber like it was on fire. Not long after two healers arrived no doubt called by Archibald, who had made a swift exit after Claire's waters had broken. Hermione looked at Harry and nodded her head to the door, silently asking him to go after Ron. Not needing telling twice, Harry had hated the births of his last two kids, he didn't like seeing anyone in pain, especially if it was caused by him. He left the room and found Ron sat further down the corridor, a cigarette in his shaking fingers. Harry made his way towards his oldest friend and stood in front of him making him look up into the emerald eyes of his onetime friend.

"Those are never the answer you know." Harry said pointing at the cigarette in his hand.

"I'm sorry Harry, for everything, my behaviour has been unforgivable. I stole your wife I'm a piece of crap" Ron said taking a drag on the cigarette.

"You also hurt Hermione." Harry added.

"I know, I'm low, I'm lower than low, I'm dirt"

"Yes, you are" Harry said a slight smile on his lips.

"Piss off" Ron said noticing Harry's smile.

"Ron, I can't say what you and Claire did didn't hurt, because it did Ron, a lot, but it's turned out for the best, you love Claire, I did once, but now she is just a part of my past, I have a new love now, one I never stopped loving for all these years, even when me and Claire were married. The good thing is she feels the same."

"You mean you and Hermione?" Ron said knowingly.

"Yes Ron, we got back together a couple of weeks ago, I love her Ron, and I always have. When I found out you two had gotten married I hurt badly, but I tried to get on with my life. I married Claire and we had Phoenix and Terri. But it was never like it was with Hermione. We are meant to be."

"Well I hope you have better luck with her than I did Harry, oh I love her, think I always will but I'm...well...I'm in love with Claire."

"That's good to hear and right now, you need to go back to her and watch your baby being born."

"Thank you, Harry."

Ron stood and the two men embraced in a brotherly hug, just as Hermione poked her head around the door. She saw her best friends hugging and her heart soared, happy they made up. Releasing each other the men headed back to the chamber, Harry spotting Hermione and smiling. As they reached her, Harry placed his arm around her shoulder and with his other arm around Ron's shoulder they entered the chamber to deliver Claire's baby.

They reached Claire as she was pushing her chin on her chest and her face red with effort. She looked up at Harry as he knelt down beside her again taking her hand.

"Harry...you...don't have...to be here." Claire said panting looking into his eyes.

"Shhhhh, I can't just leave Ron here to help, you'll be here all year" Harry quipped.

"Hey" Ron said defensively.

Claire looked between them at the unmentioned friendship they had and was about to comment when another sharp wave of pain hit her.

"Arghhhhhh nooo, I can't do this, it hurts." Claire moaned.

"Come on Claire, breathe, and concentrate." Hermione cajoled.

Ron's face was looking very pale under his red hair as he stroked Claire's hair he was looking between his two best friends. Harry looked at him and smiled, a smile which Ron returned and he looked back down at Claire.

"I can see the head." Hermione squealed.

"Wow look at all that red hair."

Ron made his way down to see his child enter the world and as he did, the baby's body slithered out after a huge push from Claire.

An almighty cry echoed around the chamber as Ron and Claire's baby made its entrance into the world.

Hermione conjured a warm towel and gently picked up the baby to wrap it in the towel. Then after Ron cut the cord, she placed the baby in his arms, and went and sat next to Harry. He wrapped his arms around her as they watched mum and dad meet their new baby.

"So what did you say to him out there?"

"Ah, I can't tell you that 'Mione, its man talk"

"Oh you." Hermione giggled as she swotted Harry with her left hand.

Ron walked up to them both and held his new baby in his arms while the healers dealt with cleaning Claire up.

"I just want to thank you for helping us with our son's birth. We have decided to call him Harvey James Weasley. We would like you two to be godparents."

 **Chapter Forty-Six: Hermione's Secret.**

A few days had passed since Harvey's birth and Harry still hadn't gotten round to giving Hermione his ring yet. Phoenix was upset and Harry was trying to get him to come round to the idea of him and Hermione and not him and Claire anymore. This day they were sat in Harry's quarters, after Harry had summoned Phoenix there to talk. They were sat on the large burgundy sofa barely talking, just sitting awkwardly looking anywhere but at each other. Harry looked at his son and tried again.

"Phe'?"

Silence.

"Phe', come on this is ridiculous. Talk to me."

More silence. Harry sighed and stood. He made his way over to a table and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, then walking back to his son, he placed them in front of him.

"Ok, I want you to do something for me. With that parchment and quill I want you to draw your feelings."

Unsure, Phe' looked up at his dad. What did he mean 'draw' his feelings? He spoke for the first time since arriving in Harry's quarters.

"Draw? Draw my feelings?"

"Yes Phe', I'm going to go and see Professor Mcgonagil about something and when I return I want to see what you have drawn. You will not be able to leave as I will put a locking charm on the portrait, we are going to deal with this once and for all."

Harry then stood and left leaving a stunned Phoenix looking at the parchment in confusion.

"What am I supposed to draw? How do I draw feelings?"

Looking confused at the parchment, he picked up the quill and put tip to parchment.

"I hope it works 'Mione. I need to help him through this. He's not took it well."

Harry was sat with Hermione in the staff room. After he had seen Minerva he had made his way to the staff room to talk his idea over with Hermione.

"He just needs time Harry, but it will be interesting to see how your idea pans out. It might work...if you need me to go back with you I will."

"Thanks' 'Mione. But I think I need to talk about this with him alone first, ok?"

"No problem, but you know where I am Harry."

Harry smiled and leaned in to hug her, his lips found hers and they embraced in a tender kiss. After they had broken off their kiss Harry stood and before leaving said.

"I will come by your house tonight, I. Erm.. Have something for you."

"Oh, what?"

"I'm not telling, it's a surprise."

"Oh... a surprise, I love surprises."

Harry smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead before heading to the door.

"See you tonight 'Mione love."

"Tonight, love you Harry."

"Ditto." Harry smiled again and left the room.

He made his way back to his quarter's, his stomach felt like he had a dozen worms squirming around inside. He was so nervous about what he would find on that parchment, he almost turned and went back the way he came, but knowing he had to get it over with so he could get on with his life, he bit his lip and finally reached his quarters. After removing the locking charm and muttering his password he entered to find Phoenix still on the sofa, his body leaning back, eyes closed and the parchment on the table waiting for Harry to see. Swallowing his nerves, he walked over and picked up the parchment.

"Clark, Jimmy, you seen Phe'?" Danni asked her friends.

"Yea Dan' he's with his dad." Clark replied.

"Oh... thanks." Danni replied sitting on the floor and crossing her legs in front of her.

"Listen guys, Phe's birthday is coming up soon. You got any idea's what we can do for him?" Danni questioned.

"Hmmm" the twins only replied.

"No guys. I don't want any pranks pulling on him, he's got enough on his plate. I was thinking we could throw him a party, but how do we get the butter beers and food?"

"We could get Dobby and Winky to help." Jimmy piped up.

"Good idea, anything else?"

"What about Harry? He could go to Hogsmede and get him some presents from us, seeing as we can't go ourselves?" James suggested.

"Wait, James your Thirteen, you could go on the next trip, in a week. If we gave you some galleons and sickles you could get us presents for Phe?"

"Yea, and if we snuck Phe's cloak one of you could come with me." James said sounding excited

"Yea, I like that idea. Who should go with you?" Clark muttered

"Well, I'll stay here with him and keep Phe' company, one of you guys should go." Danni said her eyes falling over the twins.

"So we get to do the dirty work while you stay with lover boy eh?" Jimmy quipped, making Danni blush and whack him across the head with a cushion.

"Ow, Danni, that hurt."

She simply stuck her tongue out in reply, causing Jimmy to burst into laughter.

"Ok." Clark continued " We need to decide who to send with Jay'. Jimmy? "

"Oh no brov' as much as I'd like to go, I don't wanna get on mum's bad side if she found out."

"Fine, I guess I get the job" Clark sighed

"Gee don't sound so pleased to spend time with your brother already!" James said feigning hurt.

"Awwwe is ickle Jamesey feeling put out?"

"Shut up you" James said grinning at his younger brother.

The slumped figure of Harry Potter made his way up the garden path towards his best friend's door. What he had seen on that parchment had shook him to the core. He knew his split up and predictable divorce from Claire had hurt his son, but he had no idea how much until he laid eyes on that paper. He raised his hand to knock, but before he could the door swung open and a mass of brown hair filled his vision as Hermione threw herself on him. That was all he needed and he allowed the tears to fall, stood there on the doorstep, he sobbed into her hair. Gently she placed her hand on his back and led him into the house, closing the front door with her foot she led him through the living room door and towards the sofa, where she helped him down gently and knelt down in front of him, so she was looking up at him.

"Harry?"

"My son hates me." was all he said.

Hermione reached her hand up and brushed away the tears that had fallen.

"What happened?"

Harry replied simply by placing his hand inside his jacket and pulling out a folded piece of parchment. He handed it to her and she knew immediately that this was Phoenix's feeling's drawing. Looking at Harry he nodded that she could look and so she opened it up and felt her breath caught in her throat.

On it was a picture of two boats. One was sinking while the other one was sailing away perfectly ok. Phe had drawn himself on the sinking one. With Harry on the safe one waving happily at him as he sailed to safety. This in Hermione's eyes could mean only one thing. That phe' felt Harry didn't care about him, and wanted to 'sail' away to another life without him. Hermione knew this wasn't true, and she knew Harry would have a tough task persuading Phe' that he had never stopped loving him, and she also knew with a pain in her heart that she was somewhat to blame. She began berating herself, she now wished she had never come back to Hogwarts, she should have stayed with Ron, at home. She should have turned down the teaching role, should have stayed away from Harry altogether. She knew she wasn't strong enough to resist him, knew this as soon as she had laid eyes on him again at Hogsmede station. Knew from the moment his hand had covered hers when she had dropped her lipstick. She was in love with Harry Potter still after all these years. But that love had now caused a rift between him and his son. The guilt she felt was overwhelming. She suddenly felt Harry's hand on her face, wiping away the tears she hadn't even noticed had begun to fall. She looked into his eyes, they were staring into her own. She saw the love he had for her reflected in them. She muttered two little words, words she hoped but knew they wouldn't help.

"I'm sorry"

Harry continued looking into her eyes. He had watched her from the moment she had looked at the drawing. He knew she would be blaming herself for falling in love with him again. He wanted her to know, none of this was her fault. She had after all tried to stay away. Tried to get him to be loyal to his family. But he had been weak around her, from the moment he had touched her hand in Hogsmede station, he had felt that spark again. The spark he felt all those years ago when they would touch. He knew then it would be hard to resist her in the coming months. He placed his hand on her soft face and wiped away her tears. As she muttered two words

"I'm sorry too" was all Harry said.

She stood up and sat on Harry's lap and hugged him tight. He lay back and she placed her legs up on the sofa so they were hugging like a mother hugs her child.  
His arms were around her waist and back, and her arms around his neck, his head on her chest and her chin on the top of his head. His hand was rubbing her back in a circular movement and her eyes were closed. This was not the moment for anything more. They just stayed close to each other, giving each other support for how long, they didn't know. The small ring in Harry's pocket lay forgotten.

Harry woke hours later looking around for his glasses he found them on a bedside cabinet to his right, placing them on he looked around, he was in Hermione's bedroom that was clear. The bookcases filled with old school books and books from muggle writers gave it away slightly. He grinned momentarily, she was still the same. Very book smart. He continued to look around and noticed Hermione wasn't in the room. He sat up and noticed his leg was sat at the side of the bed neatly and he was wearing only his boxers. She must have levitated him into here earlier in the night. Putting his leg back on, he dressed and went in search of Hermione. From the darkness outside he figured it was a couple of hours before sunup and he soon found Hermione. Glasses propped on her nose and a thick heavy book propped open on her lap, her eyes closed, head back, he could hear the soft rhythmic breathing coming from her, knowing she was in deep sleep. He watched her for a few moments then carefully as not to wake her, he removed the book and placed it still open on the nearby table. Returning to her he removed the glasses and placed then on the table beside the sofa. Then placing his arms under her back and legs, he lifted her softly and carried her to her bed. After gently placing her in the spot he had just vacated he removed her skirt and blouse and stood looking at her slender frame in her lacy red underwear with the little round tummy he had to control his urges to jump on her there and then before covering her up and leaving the room. He made himself a cup of muggle tea and went and sat on the sofa watching the dying embers of the open fire. His eyes trailed to the book she had been reading, and he accioed it towards him placing his hand on the page she was at, turned the book onto its front cover to read the title.

'Breakthroughs in child psychiatry' blared out from the book. He smiled. She was trying to find a way to help him with Phe. That was Hermione all over. She could be relied upon for so much, and always had much more time to spare and love. Putting the book back down he looked around the room, at all the pictures she had hung up. There was a lot of her children naturally. There was even one of Ron. But more prominent were the old pictures of the two of them. Pictures of third year when she had once admitted her feelings for him had truly began. The picture was of him and her and Buckbeak that Hagrid had taken not long after they had rescued him from being beheaded. There was even the original picture of that day in the tent during the first task of their fourth year in the tri-wizard, the one of them hugging that that skeeter woman had taken, but somehow Hermione had bewitched it to show them kissing as well as hugging. Harry smiled at the memory, he had been shocked when she had thrown herself onto him, but at the time he had to admit it had felt good to hold her in his arms, it felt right.

"What are you smiling at?" Hermione's voice sliced into his thoughts.

"That picture of us in the tent, over there. Just remembering our school days, although I like how you erm... Modified the hug" He said grinning at her as he turned round to look at her, noticing she was wearing a fluffy white dressing gown.

"Like it, oh that's one of my favourite pics of us."

she said as she sat down and cuddled up to him. Her back laying on the sofa, her head on his lap. He immediately placed his arm across her waist, but unusually she removed it and placed it over her chest, as if she didn't want any pressure on her stomach. This was odd to Harry and he watched her place her hand over her stomach and absently rub it not knowing he was watching her.

"Err... Hermione are you ok?"

"Sure Harry, why do you ask?" She said sitting up and looking intently at him.

"You seem...I don't know, why did you remove my arm from your waist?"

"Oh no reason, I just been feeling a little sickly these days. Think I've got a tummy bug."

"Oh" he replied but he wasn't convinced.

They sat in silence for a while, Hermione was silently cursing herself for being so stupid. He would find out now. If she knew Harry, and she did, he would watch her now. Make sure she would tell him EXACTLY what was wrong with her. After the problems he was having with Phe, she couldn't tell him yet. It would be too much. She had only just found out the day before. She was pregnant with Harry's child.

 **Chapter Forty-Seven: Birthday Dilemma's.**

Hermione was sat at her dressing table brushing her curls, she had managed to avoid Harry since the night he showed her the parchment, it was a Saturday morning and she had planned to do some grading and just chill out and think about Harry. She knew she couldn't avoid him much longer. She had let too much slip and he was now suspicious. His eyes followed her almost everywhere she went. She couldn't keep it from him any longer. She would tell him today. Sighing she placed her brush back onto the table and stood up, stripped off her clothes and made her way into the bathroom. Turning on the shower head she tested its warmth and after satisfied it was at her temperature she stepped in. Smoothing her hair back. She added the shampoo and massaged it in. She didn't hear the door open, or see the body that snuck into the room. She was blissfully unaware until she felt the hand snake around her waist, and as she let out a scream she was turned and felt the lips crash down onto her mouth, it was then she looked into the green eyes of Harry and physically relaxed. She whacked him across his head with her shower sponge and pushed him back, feigning annoyance.

"Harry James Potter, how dare you sneak up on me like that, you frightened the life out of me."

She tried to look menacing, placing her hands on her hips, but this only resulted in making Harry laugh at her. The image of a naked wet, mad Hermione now imprinted in his mind.

"You know you look so sexy when you are wet, and mad." He said grinning.

"Get out" She said turning her back on him. He didn't see the grin on her lips as she continued her shower.

"Ok, but I'll be waiting in the bedroom for you. I have something you might like." He said mischievously.

He made his way into her bedroom and stripped to his boxers, slipping into bed he waited for her. Five minutes later, she entered her room a small towel wrapped around her, barely reaching past her thighs. Harry had to control himself a great deal, he could already feel his excitement building as he took in her image. She looked sexier like this than she did in the shower. Her eyes found him lying in her bed and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"What are you expecting Mr Potter?"

"Come join me and find out." He replied a sexy grin tugging at his lips.

"I have just showered and have a lot to do today, Harry, I don't have time for playing mummy's and daddies with you now." she said, her hands on her hips again.

"Oh my good god you are sexy, come here and kiss me."

"No." She said but she was grinning now. She loved it when he teased her...

Harry fiddled around under the sheets then threw something at her. His boxers landed on her head and she squealed and threw them back at him.

"Harry, euw"

"What do you mean euw, they were fresh on this morning?"

"Sure they were, I know you Harry, I'll bet you haven't changed those for a week."

Hermione said moving to sit at her dressing table and proceeding to throw her head forward and remove the towel covering her hair, intent on brushing it. She rubbed it dry, and threw her head back, only to find a naked Harry stood behind her, brush in hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to brush your hair."

"You're going to brush my hair while you're naked?"

"Why not." He said simply, and he began gently combing through her locks.

"Close your eyes 'Mione." He asked her. She did.

She had to admit it felt good, and he was very good at it. Must have done this with Claire, she thought, then immediately deleted that thought from her mind. Harry continued until the whole of her head was brushed straight then leaning over at the side of her ear he whispered.

"You look really cute with straight hair you know."

She could feel his breath on her neck and it sent shivers down her spine. She physically shivered, and Harry bought her out of her trance by kissing her neck. His hand dropped the brush and grazed her shoulders. He gently lifted her and stood her up. She turned to look at him and their kiss was instantaneous. His body was warm and heated her own. They began walking backwards until Harry's leg touched her bed. Turning her around gently he lay her down, and gently unclasped her towel. It fell of her easily and revealed her perfect round breasts. His breath caught in his throat at how beautiful she was. Even after four children she was still magnificent. Hermione watched him watch her and it made her appreciate how lucky she really was. As Harry began kissing her again, she realised she needn't fear his reaction, He loved her and she loved him. It would be alright, she just knew it. But before they went any further she wanted him to know. She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away gently, making him look down at her confused.

"Hermione?"

"Harry before we continue this, I have something to tell you."

"You're pregnant?"

"Wha. How...did you find out?"

"You just told me." Harry said grinning. Hermione caught on.

"You didn't find out?"

"I had my suspicions, but I wasn't sure, I am now though, and don't look so worried, I'm happy about it." He said kissing her lips tenderly.

"You're not worried at all?" She pushed, she had to be sure he was ok with this.

"Stop pushing Hermione, I love you, I love our present kids, and I'll love this baby just as much…Hermione, I have something for you, but I don't want you thinking that I'm only giving it to you because of the baby."

Harry pushed himself off the bed and walked steadily over to his jeans that he had placed on her comfy chair. He put his hand in his back pocket and retrieved it moments later. Walking back to Hermione he picked up her left hand and opened his palm.

"I hope you will accept this future Mrs Potter."

He placed the gold band with the single diamond on her ring finger and looked into her eyes. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she looked at the ring then Harry. At first he thought she didn't like it, but then she threw herself onto him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Harry I can't wait to be Mrs Potter. I love you so much."

He responded by kissing her neck gently and she moaned into his ear, her warm breath sending tingles up and down his spine. And as he kissed her tenderly, he thanked god for the day he met Hermione Granger.

A week had passed and news had gotten round alarmingly fast about Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's upcoming nuptials. Harry could be seen most night's making his way towards Hogsmede, and his fiancé's house, which in fact was now his house as well. He had given up his quarter's and moved into Hermione's house the day after he had given her the ring, felt it was silly to continue living in his quarters, when the love of his life, his whole world, was just down the road in her own house. His relationship with Phe' was slowly improving, after a heart to heart with him. Phe' was still upset with his dad, but he had to admit, his dad was happier now than he had ever seen him. It was getting closer to his twelfth birthday but so far no-one had even mentioned any plans to him, not even his dad. He was hoping to see his mum on the day, three days from now. But didn't want to ask his dad to owl her, he didn't want her upset.

Sitting down to eat in the great hall one Saturday morning he filled his plate and began to think about his birthday the following Tuesday. Wondered if he would get any presents from his friends. He couldn't see how he could. He thought, after all, how could they purchase gifts there was no shop in school. The closest place was Hogsmede. He knew he would get something delivered from his mum, and maybe his friends had made him a card or two? He would just have to wait and see.

Danni nervously waited by the open window in the school's owelry. She had wrote her mother the week before for some ideas for presents for Phe's birthday and had gone to the owelry at the same time every day since waiting for any mail her mum might have sent.  
Same as the day before she left empty handed, Boy her mum was being slow in responding to her request. She had asked her to buy Phe something special. He was into dragon's big time, and loved quidditch, hence his favourite wizard rock music band 'The Dragons Fire 'and his love of the Holly Harpies quidditch team. But Danni suspected he liked them only cos the seeker was a 'babe' according to him. Danni smiled at this thought. But she knew her boyfriend well, knew he only had eyes for her, that was why it was so hard to buy gifts for him, because he treasured anything she gave him, and she wanted him to really love his birthday gift from her.

Returning to the castle she spotted Hagrid and waved. He beckoned her over to him. She reached him in no time. Danni liked Hagrid a lot, he was a true gentle giant. Hagrid led her into his hut and motioned for her to sit in one of the over-sized table chairs around his huge dining table.

"Miss Lupin, how yer bin, I 'm gettin' lon'ly these days, wi' no'ne comin' ter see me."

"Sorry Hagrid, but we've been busy with classes and homework and such. I'm sorry you are feeling lonely. Has Professor Potter not been to see you? I heard you guys are great friends?"

"We are das true youn' miss. So you been to the owelry, expec'in a pac'age are ya?"

"Yea from my mum. I sent her a letter asking her to get me something for Phe's birthday tomorrow but so far she's not replied. I'm running out of time here."

"I might have somethin' aroun' ere, I collected a lot of tresure alon' the way. Wha's youn' Phe' into these days?"

"Dragons and quidditch mainly." Danni grinned at the giant man.

"I have jus' the thin'" Hagrid gasped and stood so abruptly Danni felt the floor shake.

He rummaged in a huge trunk in the corner of the room and pulled out a small box, it was tiny well compared to Hagrids hands anyway. Handing it to Danni she opened it and gasped. Inside sat two gold rings. One was a dragon shaped ring with two small ruby diamonds for eyes, it was absolutely gorgeous, and the other was a gold ring with a large stone in the middle. There was writing flashing in the stone and Danni had to squint to read it. It was names, seemingly of quidditch players. Confused, she picked the ring out of the box and looked up at Hagrid.

"What's this, Hagrid?"

"Tha' youn' miss, is a signature ring. I go' it when I was a youn' man. I were good friend's wit' Jocelyn Wadcock the Holly Harpies seeker, and she sent me this ring af'er i helped her out of a er... sticky situation once. She had the team sign it fer me."

Danni was shocked. Phe' would love this, he would absolutely adore it, but Danni couldn't take this off Hagrid, he was obviously proud of it, he kept it safe... She placed it back in the box, and closed the lid.

"Thank you Hagrid, but I can't take them. You were obviously saving them. They are special to you. I can't take them." She said pushing the box back across the table towards Hagrid.

"Nonesenc' youn' miss. I was goin' to giv' em ter 'Arry anyway. But I'm sure he would agree, Phe' would love em mor'"

"But...I can..."

"I won' hear no mor' complainin', take em, an' make youn' Phe' ' appy."

Danni looked into the aged giant's eyes, she saw no hint of sadness only wanton need for her to do as he wished. Standing up and hugging the kindly man, she brought a tear to his eye when she said.

"You truly are the best Hagrid. Thank you so much for this. I love you for these gifts. I know Phe' will love them. I will make sure he knows you gave them to him."

"Oh no, Danni child. They c'me from you. If you tell him otherwis' i will deny any knowledge" Hagrid said sternly, but Danni could see his lips curling upwards in a smile.

"I better go Hagrid, and thank you again for these." She said and planted a kiss on his cheek, before jumping up, gathering the box of rings and hopping all the way back to the castle.

Hagrid watched her go, and smiled. She had warmed his heart with her words. She reminded him of another student, now a Professor, who had also created a soft spot for her in his heart, oh yes, Miss Lupin was so much like Miss Granger, and it was uncanny.

 **Chapter Forty-Eight: Happy Day's**

Danni was getting impatient waiting for her boyfriend to appear out of his dorm, Today was his Birthday and she couldn't wait to give him his gift.

"Come on Phe'. What's taking so long?"

"Two more minutes Danni, I'm almost done."

"I'll be in the common room, hurry up."

Danni, feeling nervous suddenly made her way down the stairs clutching the box in her hand, she had wrapped it in Gryffindor colours and sealed it with a kiss. Clark, Jimmy and James walked down the stairs, causing Danni to crick her neck looking to see if it was Phoenix, she frowned when she saw it wasn't. The three boys sat down in a circle around Danni and looked at her, she hadn't told her what she had gotten Phoenix and they had spent the previous night trying to get it out of her. After a few minutes she looked at each of them.

"I'm not telling you, you'll have to wait and see."

"Is that it? Too small to be a broom." Jimmy replied.

"Could be dear snacks" James snorted earning a slap from Danni.

"I know…it's a brain. Jimmy tried again, causing Danni to glare at him, he was sure he heard a growl come from his friend, and backed off.

"Phoenix will be down any minute now, then your curiosity will be over, ok boys?" Danni huffed.

As if on cue Phoenix entered the room, at the same time Professor's Potter and Granger came through the portrait door. Hermione having reverted to her maiden name. Harry was carrying something behind his back and smiling at his youngest son.

"Happy Birthday Phe '"Harry smiled pulling a large package out from behind him and handing it to his son.

Closing the gap between him and his father Phe grabbed the package and tore off the paper, his eyes widened, he was looking at a Comet 2014 one of the fastest brooms available, and one of the most expensive. Throwing himself on his father, he kissed his cheek and hugged him tight, not caring that his brother and friends were watching. Harry hugged him to him, enjoying the feel of his son in his arms again.

"Thank you, Thank you Thank you pops, I LOVE IT. " Phoenix enthused, playing with the smooth wood in his hands, a huge grin on his face.

"I know how much you like to fly, Phoenix and I know you've had your eye on this broom."

Next was Hermione's turn, she handed him a square package, and he looked at her, before ripping into the gift. Inside was a mirror, he looked at her confused. She saw this and began to explain.

"It's a magical mirror, if you ever need your dad or me urgently just look into the mirror and we'll see you, your dad has one in the bedroom. What's better is it can be shrunk so it can fit into your robes."

"Thank you Professor, I love it "Phoenix replied, giving his Professor a hug.

Harry watched him, Phoenix wasn't sure still about him being with Hermione, but he was trying and that meant everything to Harry.

"Open mine next",

Jimmy said and threw a gift to him, Phoenix caught it and ripped into the packaging. Inside was a box of Weasleys Skiving snack boxes and Phoenix looked nervously at his dad, and laugh coughed.

"Thanks Jimmy." Phe' said

Harry tried to look stern at his son.

"You won't be using them in my class son"

He then broke into laughter at the shocked look on Phoenix's face.

Next was Clark's turn, he gave a rememberall, a glass ball with smoke inside that turned red when its owner had forgotten something. Then James, presented him with a rather large present. Phe' ripped it open and came face to face with an image of an aeroplane. Harry recognised it immediately as the plane he helped James fix the first day he met him. Harry looked towards his oldest son and saw him smiling at him, Phoenix smiled at James and thanked him with a brotherly hug, making him promise to show him how it worked later on. Then it was onto Danni's gift, she handed it to him, and all the boys sat forward to see. Unlike the rest of the presents, Phoenix carefully opened her gift, and uncovered a small brown box. He looked at her and she motioned for him to open it. He did and his breath as well as those of the other people in the room caught in his throat. He was looking at two gorgeous rings, A dragon one with two mesmerising ruby stones for eyes and another that seemed to have writing flashing inside of it. He looked closely at the one with the writing in and his breath again caught in his throat, He recognised it as a signature ring from his favourite Quidditch team, The Holly Harpies. He looked at Danni, saw her eagerly awaiting his response to his gift, He felt so much love for her right now and as he stood, gently placing the rings back in the box, he didn't care who was watching, he pulled her to him and kissed her smack on the lips, deeply.

Harry looked at Hermione and grinned. The other boys all started wolf whistling and hooting at this scene of affection.

"I think he likes them." Jimmy said stating the obvious.

Phoenix pulled away from Danni, and for a few seconds she sat frozen, her eyes closed, Phoenix blushed as she opened her eyes and grinned at him, she blushed crimson and looked around her, her friends were all grinning like mad and she swatted the one closest to her, Harry and Hermione laughed at them, enjoying being with them. Phoenix looked back at the rings and slipped them both on, he admired them then looked at his dad.

"Want to see them pops?"

"Yes please son."

Removing them from his fingers Phoenix passed the rings to his dad and Harry looked at them more closely. They were beautiful, Harry wondered were Danni had gotten them, and resolved to ask her later, simply out of curiosity, He then handed them back to his son, and stood up.

"Look after this one Phe', she's a keeper,"

"I intend to pops" He said smiling at his girl.

"Well kids it's time the old'uns left you to it, Happy Birthday son. " Harry said and held his arms out for a hug. Phe' obliged and then hugged Hermione, shocking her a little bit, at the strength of his hug. He then let go, picked up his rings and went and sat down next to Danni, entwining his hand in hers. Harry and Hermione left and headed to the staff room.

"Harry?"

"Hmm" Was all he said, thinking about what had just happened.

"We are forgiven, that hug he gave me said it all."

Harry looked into her eyes, turned her to him, and kissed her deeply.

"One problem down, another to go." He said half smiling, half frowning.

Hermione didn't need to ask, she knew what he was talking about, they needed to get rid of Voldemort…again.

Minerva Mcgonagil was sat in her's and Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore was at this current time having a nap in his old quarters behind the office. They had spent the last few nights coming up with ideas to destroy Voldemort again, so Harry wouldn't have to. They didn't think the same rules applied this time, Harry had defeated him before, and after his brave act of dying to rid himself of the Horcrux, they figured he wouldn't have too again. They had gathered the Order and other Auror's and had come up with a plan to storm the Riddle house and end it there and then. Minerva also wanted to tell Harry what had plagued her mind ever since she first set eyes on him on his first day at Hogwarts all those years ago. She hadn't been able to tell him then, and she couldn't now. Dumbledore recently discovered the truth, but was keeping quiet for her. She appreciated this, but knew Harry would need to know. Lily Potter was her granddaughter, her father had been a wizard after all, but he had died before her mother ever knew about him, It was no coincidence that she was accepted into Hogwarts, Lily had kept her mother's name, and not her fathers, this was at Minerva's request, it was to Protect Lily, from the dark threat looming over the wizard world. Lily's mother already had one daughter from a different father Petunia. McGonagall remembered the day she had told Lily that she was her grandmother. She had been merely 15 years old, instead of screaming at her, like she feared, the young girl had simply opened her arms to her, she had embraced her, and told her she had been happy with the news, this had warmed Minerva's heart greatly. When she had died that fateful night, Minerva had wanted so badly to take young Harry in her arms and raise him herself, but Dumbledore had insisted he stay within his 'only' family, he never knew she was his family too. Sighing she stood and made her way out of the castle and onto Hogsmede, she would go to Miss Grangers home and tell them both together.

 **Chapter Forty-Nine: Revelations, part two.**

Minerva took a deep breath and knocked on the front door of Hermione's home, she heard muffled talking, and a few minutes later the door was opened by a flustered Hermione, she looked behind her and saw Harry rapidly buttoning his jeans up. Smirking she looked again at the young woman stood in front of her.

"Hello, Miss Granger, may I come in?"

Momentarily taken aback at the sight of her favorite Professor on her doorstep she nodded her head and stepped aside to allow the elderly witch access to her home. Minerva stepped inside and looked at Harry's flustered face, a small smirk played on her lips, she had a very good idea what these two had been up too before she arrived. Harry was first to speak, he cleared his throat and began.

"What can we do for you Minerva? Please take a seat." Harry motioned to a chair behind her and Minerva sat down.

"I do hope I didn't interrupt anything important?"

"No…no, erm, how can we help you?" Hermione replied, blushing.

Minerva took a deep breath and looked at Harry and Hermione, it was now or never. She began.

"Harry m'boy it is mainly you I need to speak too, and what I'm about to tell you may come as a shock." She paused, Harry looked immediately focused on her. He wasn't sure he was going to like what she was about to tell him.

"I'll start at the beginning. Many years ago, it may surprise you to learn that I was married, I had a son, he was my world. He was a very talented wizard, top of his class, he grew up and met a lovely young woman who he made his bride. Not long after my husband died, Grindlewald happened and I lost my boy, but not before he made his lovely wife a mother to be, she was a kind woman, had suffered tragedy herself, lost her first husband leaving her with a young baby to raise, my son took them both on as his own, he never told her he was magical. In time my daughter in-law gave birth to another girl, she loved her children but missed her husband, and fell into deep depression, when her oldest daughter was 13 and my granddaughter was 11 she passed away, doctors said it was a heart attack, but I know she had died of a broken heart." Mcgonagil paused, her shoulders shuddering from the memory, Harry reached her in seconds and held her close, she looked up into his eyes, and carried on with her story.

"Showing no magical talent, the eldest girl was sent to a boarding school, but the youngest came here to Hogwarts. She excelled at all her classes, had an affinity for potions, and transfiguration. But not only that, she was the kindest young woman I had ever met."

Minerva paused and looked up at the two people sat in front of her, Harry had sat back with Hermione when she had carried on with her story. Hermione was looking at her, comprehension dawning on her face, Minerva knew she knew, or had an idea where she was going with this story, Harry however was still as confused as ever.

"May I have some water please?" Minerva asked, her throat was becoming dry as she got closer to telling him the truth.

Harry jumped up and headed to the kitchen, Minerva smiled, he was just like his mother. Returning shortly after, Harry handed her a glass of water and she took a sip. She was staling, the butterflies in her stomach were doing somersaults. She knew she had to continue, so motioning to Harry, she took his hands in hers.

"Eventually my granddaughter grew into a wonderful woman, she met and married the man of her dreams. The day she came to me and told me she was expecting was one of the happiest days of my life. We would have a new addition to fuss over. When her baby boy was born he was one of the most handsome baby's I had seen in a long time. Then Voldemort came to power and she was killed along with her husband, her son survived, I was distraught, wanted to raise him myself, but with my failing health I wasn't able too, so he was sent to live with his mother's family. Harry my granddaughter was called Lily, her husband's last name was Potter, I am your grandmother Harry." She finally finished and looked down at her hands, unable to look him in the eyes.

The silence stretched on for what seemed like ages. Minerva was nervous, Couldn't look at her great-grandson for fear he would be angry at her, Hermione was the first to speak.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? Harry could have been spared all the pain he went through at the hands of that family."

"I wanted to, please believe me, but Dumbledore thought it best he live with his aunt and uncle, I never knew the type of people they really were, Petunia had always been a happy child, so I assumed she would welcome him in gratefully, how wrong I was. For that, you will never know the true extent of my sorrow for their behaviour towards you Harry."

Hermione looked at her future husband, he was sat still, barely breathing, looking at a spot on the floor, his face was absent of any emotion, and this got Hermione worried.

"Please talk to me Harry, what are you thinking?" Minerva asked, finally looking at him.

Her heart hurt at the shock she was seeing on his handsome face, she wanted to hold him, but was too scared to move. Finally he looked up at her, and looked deep into her eyes.

"You should have told me. All this time and you never said a word. After Sirius died, I told you, I said to you, I had no family left and you still said nothing." Hurt was showing in Harry's eyes and it cut into Minerva's soul.

"I know Harry, I was foolish, and didn't want to upset you any more, I can see now I have done so anyway. There is more I need to tell you Harry. When you were taken by Voldemort and he spoke of you being Godric Gryffindor's heir, he wasn't wrong…You are the heir of Gryffindor Harry, He was the original founder and he had deep green eyes as all in our family do."

Minerva stood, pulled out her wand and waved it over her face, her eyes changed immediately from chocolate brown to a vibrant green, and Harry stared at her unbelieving what he had just witnessed. This was too much for him, he needed to think, alone.

Harry stood up abruptly and looked straight into Minerva's newly changed eyes.

"Please leave Professor."

"Harry…?" Minerva tried.

"I think you better do as he asked Minerva." Hermione said calmly, betraying her true feelings.

Sighing the aged witch made her way to the door, opened it, and turned to look at her great grandson one last time, he didn't move, sighing again she left the house, closing the door behind her, apparating to the gates of Hogwarts, she entered the grounds and made her way back to her staying rooms, upon arriving she entered and made her way to her bedroom, changing quickly into her nightwear she slipped under her bed covers, wiping her eyes of the tears that had fallen, and tried to sleep.

 **Chapter Fifty: Panic Stations.**

A week had passed since Minerva's news had crushed Harry's world, Hermione had tried her best to get through to him, but he had been quiet, too quiet, they had gone to bed that night and tried to sleep, but when Hermione had woken the next morning, Harry was gone. She had immediately apparated to wherever she thought he may have gone, but he wasn't in any of the places she looked. She had called Phoenix to her home after she had returned from her last search and asked him if he knew where his father could have gone. He didn't, and he left feeling as worried as Hermione was, she hadn't told him the news she and Harry had gotten, didn't feel it was her place too. She resigned herself to the fact that Harry would return when he had worked through his feelings and tried to continue with her work, but she couldn't concentrate, her students arrived and left each of her classes confused as to what was wrong with one of their favorite professors, she would give them their instructions, then sit and stare out of the window till they left her class at the end of the hour. News quickly got round the school that Professor Potter was missing, Phoenix would often be stopped in the halls by students and Professors alike asking if there was any news, he hated the sad look in their faces when he said no.

At the end of the first week Minerva decided to take action and organised a search party, using Auror's and friends of Harry's, they had to find him, with Voldemort out there he was at risk, on his own. Another week passed and Hermione decided to try the graveyard where Harry's parents were buried again, she had been a couple of times since he disappeared, but with no luck. Deep in her gut she knew she had to try at least one last time. One Saturday morning she apparated to just outside the gates of the graveyard and looked around her, she went inside and scanned the area, seeing nothing she sighed, and spoke to the sky.

"Where are you Harry?" Waiting for an answer that refused to come.

Leaving the graveyard she walked the short distance to Harry's Parents old home. She had tried entering the property, but had been forced back, time and again by the wards and enchantments placed around the burnt out remains. She forced back the tears that were threatening to fall and slid down the wall encasing the home, hugging her knees to her, she finally gave in, the tears falling thick and fast.

"I miss you Harry, please come home." She cried into her knees.

Suddenly she heard a low 'pop' and looked up hopefully, she turned her head left to right, looking for the source of the sound, someone had apparated or disapperated of that she was sure, but she couldn't see anyone. A thought hit her, and she stood, walking into the center of the road, looking around.

"Harry? "

Nothing, no sound apart from the birds in the trees.

"Please Harry, are you here, come back to me, we can help each other, just please come back to me, I need you."

Nothing…her tears were falling still and she was beginning to feel faint, she had barely eaten, and that wasn't good for her or their baby. A wave of dizziness hit her and she wobbled on the spot, shaking her head to try and clear the nauseating feeling, but the feeling grew, and she could feel herself dropping, bracing herself to hit the hard floor, but it didn't come as strong arms caught her, she tried to focus on who had her but her vision was blurry, as her world darkened she was sure she saw black messy hair.

Coming too, Hermione opened her eyes. Looking around she saw she was in her bed. Sitting bolt upright she looked around her, she knew how she had got here, Harry had bought her, he had been in Godric's Hollow after all and he had stopped her from falling, so where was he now, Jumping out of bed, but immediately regretting it as another dizzy spell hit her, she let it pass and went to find Harry. She looked in all the rooms of her house, and each time one was empty, the fear grew in her chest again. Had he left her again? A noise caught her attention, and she stopped, it had come from the kitchen, retrieving her wand from her room, she ascended the stairs and made her way to the kitchen, her wand raised, clutched in both her hands and she reached the kitchen door. Listening hard she heard pans being moved and a man's voice cursing, breathing hard she opened the door slowly, the sight that greeted her made her heart flutter, standing at the sink, washing blood of his thumb was the man she loved. Dropping her wand she raced over to him, hearing her, he turned just in time for fists to be rained down on him, as an angry Hermione screamed at him.

"How could you leave me like that, Harry Potter, you almost killed me with fear, don't…don't you ever do that to me again." Pounding his chest on every other word.

Harry allowed her to get it out of her system and she soon stopped pounding him, collapsing in tears into his arms. He held her as she sobbed and said nothing, just rubbed her back, in a calming motion. As soon as she was calm she looked up at him, he expected her to shout at him again but was pleasantly surprised when she kissed him with such passion that he nearly fainted himself.

Clearly she was excited to see him again. He ran his fingers through her hair and massaged her scalp, this made her moan slightly and turned him on even more, he reached round her back and grabbed her top, pulling it up and over her head in a swift motion, before going back into this kiss he had broken temporarily, catching on she unbuttoned his shirt and discarded it with her own, at the same time both of them undid each other's trouser zips and they fell to the floor, each stepping out of them at the same time., still kissing Harry undid her bra and let it fall in a heap with her other clothes, leaving her mouth, he traced down her neck with his tongue, while cupping her breasts in his wanton hands. Groaning in pleasure she put her hand in his boxers and played with his excitement. Harry discarded his boxers and they were both stood there naked, getting to know each other's bodies again, placing his arm around her and picking her up he walked her out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their room, whilst still kissing. Once they were at the bottom of their bed, Harry placed her gently down onto the unmade bed and only now did he stand and look at her, he had seen this image for the last two weeks, aching to see it again, Looking into her eyes she whispered 'Harry' and he placed himself gently above her, kissing her neck, and going slowly down to her breasts, his tongue exploring every lump and curve, then he explored her stomach, tracing the tell-tale sign of a baby bump gently, this sent her over the edge, and she whispered his name again, she wanted him, ascending upwards to her mouth again, he kissed her hard and at the same time entered her, causing her to arch her back into him, he smiled, this was the way he loved to see her, loved that he could give her this much pleasure, they were melded together, were as one, Harry loved the woman beneath him so dearly, and she was all his.

"Any news, Minerva?" Albus Dumbledore asked the stressed witch sat at her desk.

"Nothing, what if he has been captured, he could be being tortured, for all we know." Minerva said panicked.

Suddenly Dumbledore closed his eyes, and was still, after a few seconds, he opened them and smiled.

"Harry is fine, he is with Miss Granger again."

"What? How do you know?"

"Ah Minerva, I know many things, you can cancel the search party, Harry is home."

"I must go see him, I feel so bad about how he reacted to my news…what?"

Dumbledore was shaking his head and grinning widely.

"I would let the young couple finish becoming re-acquainted for now Minerva."

"Wha…oh" Minerva said catching on and blushing.

Dumbledore looked to a gramophone at the corner of the room, pointing his wand at it music began playing, he stood and held his hand out to Minerva.

"What?"

"May I have this dance?"

Minerva smiled and took his hand, as she let Dumbledore twirl her around her office, she physically relaxed, her Harry was home, now they could begin to mend the bridge between them.

Page | 191


End file.
